


I Love You Mao Mao (Season 2)

by cafemeow



Series: 💙 I Love You Mao Mao 💙 [2]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 42,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafemeow/pseuds/cafemeow
Summary: Mimyao is now a full member of the sheriff's department in Pure Heart Valley. Now a deputy, she's still got a lot to learn...and a lot to grow.
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao/Original Character(s), Mao Mao Mao/Original Female Character(s), Mao Mao/Mimyao
Series: 💙 I Love You Mao Mao 💙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620793
Comments: 25
Kudos: 35





	1. Today, Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao makes a mistake that triggers a major emotional response.

The sound of a ceramic mug hitting the kitchen floor seemed to echo off the walls, taunting Mimyao's mistake. She had been preparing to bring Mao Mao some freshly-brewed coffee, but before she had even brought the empty mug to the coffee machine, she had tripped and dropped it.

But it wasn't any ordinary mug. It was Mao Mao's _favorite_ mug; the one with Lucky Ducky on it. And Mimyao had dropped it.

The cream cat pulled herself to her knees, frantically examining the damage. A huge chunk of the mug had been broken off, splitting the image of the duck in two. It was practically irreparable at this point.

Mimyao's heart pounded out of her chest, her eyes filling with tears. Terror and shame swelled in her throat as she remembered vividly how her mother would have reacted to a scenario like this.

She could almost hear her mother's terrifying anger, spitting unfiltered rage at Mimyao without any regrets. How she was a horrible little brat that couldn't do anything right. How she was nothing more than a mistake. How all she did was burden everyone she loved with her careless mistakes.

_No no no no! Mao Mao's gonna kill me!_

Mimyao's pulse elevated even more when she heard footsteps coming from down the hall, rushing in her direction. Shaking, she desperately tried to piece the mug back together, but to no avail. To make matters worse, Mao Mao had just arrived at the scene, concerned.

"Mimyao, is everything okay? I heard something break and--"

The moment the sheriff caught sight of Mimyao and his broken duck mug, she began hyperventilating, covering her mouth with her hands. Tears spilled over her cheeks as she sobbed out exactly what young Mimyao had when her mother was angry with her.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I'm s-so sorry, it's all my fault! I know, I-I'm an idiot, I'm w-worthless, I--"

After she choked out her sentence, her breathing became too rapid to speak. She cowered in fear, shuddering uncontrollably as her panic carried on.

"No, no no," Mao Mao assured her, waving his hands anxiously, "Mimyao, it's okay--"

"No!" Mimyao spat, "I r-ruined it...please don't hurt me, mom!"

The second the word "mom" entered the conversation, Mao Mao knew immediately what was going on. After all the times Mimyao had opened up to Mao Mao about her abusive family, it was no surprise that breaking something would have sent an emotional and physical beat-down her way. The black cat decided to approach the situation cautiously.

"Mimyao, look at me."

The cream cat whipped her head in Mao Mao's direction, her pupils narrow with anxiety. "Y-yeah?"

"It's me, Mao Mao," Mao Mao purred, softening his voice, "I promise, everything's gonna be okay."

Mimyao sniffled, surprised that his tone had shifted. "Y-you're not m-mad?"

"No no," the sheriff replied calmly, "it's just a mug, I can get a new one."

"A-and you're not g-gonna...hurt me?"

"No, never," Mao Mao confirmed, "I would never want to do that. I love you."

At the words "I love you", Mimyao's nerves began to settle down. She released a shaky sigh, still reeling from the impact of her shock.

"Is it alright if I hug you?" Mao Mao asked cautiously, not wanting to startle his girlfriend.

Mimyao nodded silently, allowing herself to be scooted into Mao Mao's lap, the same way Tanya used to do. They sat in silence for a moment or two as Mao Mao hugged Mimyao to his chest, rubbing her back in repeated, slow movements.

"You were thinking about... _them_ again, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Them" was a codename for Mimyao's family; her parents, respectively. It always depressed Mimyao to talk or even hear about her mother, let alone her father, and Mao Mao didn't want to add fuel to the fire, especially since Mimyao barely considered her family to be truly hers.

"It's just..." Mimyao continued, "my mom always found a reason to terrify me. But I think she was at her scariest when she yelled at me for minor things, like breaking a mug. And to this day, I don't know what that is."

"Mimyao," Mao Mao replied worriedly, "do you always get panic attacks like that?"

"No, not really," Mimyao shrugged, "actually, I've only ever had them when something reminds me of certain aspects of my childhood."

"And I thought my relationship with my father was bad..." Mao Mao murmured, "Do you need me to schedule an emergency appointment with Dr. Blue? Because I can do that if it'll help you."

"Maybe I should go see him sometime," Mimyao agreed, "it's probably for the best." She nuzzled deeper into Mao Mao's chest fur, finally relaxed. "It was really sweet of you to offer."

"Anything to make you feel better," Mao Mao smiled a little, resting his chin on Mimyao's forehead, "you're worth it. You're not stupid; you're not worthless. You mean the world to me, Mimyao, and you deserve to be happy. I hope you know that."

"Thank you, Mao."


	2. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao can't sleep, so he tries to work off his insomnia. However, he discovers something on his desk that puts his mind at ease.

Lying in the bottom bunk in his room, his cape enshrouding his shoulders, Mao Mao stared at the ceiling. On nights like these, the sheriff's mind just wouldn't turn off. His responsibilities, friends, and itineraries ran circles around his thoughts, clouding his ability to sleep. As annoying as it was, Mao Mao had grown accustomed to it; this late-night ruminating. But tonight, he wanted to waste his time elsewhere.

Quietly pulling himself to his feet, the black cat tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. As he strolled down the hall, his footsteps heavy, he made up his mind as to where he was doing. He would spend the remaining hours until morning in his office, either filling out some paperwork or planning a new to-do list for tomorrow.

At last, Mao Mao reached the door of his office. A small gold sign, shaped like a sheriff's star badge, displayed the words _Sheriff Mao Mao_ in the center, engraved in a traditional western font. The sheriff turned the doorknob and entered, leaving it open a crack in case of an emergency, or at least, if he changed his mind.

Mao Mao plopped himself down on his office chair, leaning on his right hand. The small room, made entirely of wood (save for the jail cell to his right), smelled distinctly of oak and cedar, with the occasional hint of maple.

_Maple...Mimyao's favorite tree._

Mao Mao sighed, remembering the day Mimyao had demonstrated her extensive knowledge of the plant life in the forest. _Oh, a sugar maple!_ the cream cat had said, _They're my favorite, you know. They're just as pretty as they are tasty!_

The sheriff smiled, the dreamlike memory overtaking his racing thoughts. He was much more relaxed now. Anything that reminded him of Mimyao could put his mind as ease.

Mao Mao turned on his desk lamp, poised to write on a form or two. But that was when something shiny caught his eye. He glanced at the left side of his desk, where the Amulet of Borflagon sat. Its gold pendant glimmered in the dark room, illuminated by the lamplight.

Curious, Mao Mao reached over and grabbed the amulet. He placed it around his neck and waited a few seconds before opening it. In an instant, a light blush spread across his cheeks.

The amulet was displaying his most precious memory. But this time, it wasn't the younger version of himself with Bao Bao.

In the center of the pendant was a framed image of Mao Mao and Mimyao, during their first chase downtown. It was the first time Mao Mao had completely let loose around her, let along anyone, and had filled him with an unprecedented sense of pleasure.

Just as it did now.

Mao Mao must have been sweating. Perhaps the roof had sprung a leak. Or maybe the smell of the room was overpowering in a way. Whatever the reason, he felt a drop of water slide down his right cheek as he stared at the image in the amulet, nostalgia swelling in his throat. He wiped his eyes quickly, then closed the amulet, setting it back on the desk.

It was like out of nowhere, Mao Mao felt as though he could do anything in the world...after he finished his paperwork.


	3. The Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badgerclops surprises our heroes with grand re-opening tickets to the Pure Heart Aquarium.

"Hey y'all, look what I got!" Badgerclops revealed four slips of paper from one of his belt pockets, brandishing them proudly.

"Wow!" Adorabat gasped, fluttering around the room in excitement, "Did we get money slips early?"

"Not checks," Badgerclops corrected, "tickets! I snagged them as soon as they went on sale!"

"Were they sold legally?" Mao Mao piped up, rushing into the living room, "Because if they weren't..."

"Mao, relax," Mimyao rolled her eyes playfully, nudging her boyfriend with her elbow, "there's plenty of bigger fish to fry in this village."

"Oh, speaking of fish," Badgerclops continued, "remember that aquarium they remodeled downtown?"

"Yeah?" The sheriff answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, these are tickets to the grand re-opening!" the badger deputy grinned, "I was kinda hoping you guys would come with me?"

"An aquarium?" Mimyao's eyes lit up, sparkling with happiness, "I've always wanted to go to one! This could be fun!"

"You've never been to an aquarium?" Mao Mao asked, tilting his head.

"Nope," the cream cat shook her head, "my parents never let me go. They thought sightseeing got in the way of hero training for my brother. But that doesn't matter now, because I can find out for myself!"

"Yay! Aquarium trip!" Adorabat cheered, landing on Badgerclops' shoulder, "This is gonna be the best group day ever!"

*****

  
After they had parked the aerocycle and handed over their tickets, the sheriff's department began their trek through the Pure Heart Aquarium's first few tanks. These were smaller viewing windows, built into the wall to house a set of miniscule fish. Mimyao stopped to admire the tiny creatures, which swam about in the rectangular tanks.

"Aww, look at these little guys," Mimyao purred, "they're the smallest fish I've ever seen!"

"Yeah!" Adorabat agreed, smiling sweetly, "They're so cute!"

"Those are buttonfish," Mao Mao explained, crouching next to his partners, "they're native to Pure Heart Valley, but you can find them in a lot of other places too. They're a common species in freshwater environments."

"Whoa, man," Badgerclops acknowledged, "I had no idea you knew so much about fish."

"Oh please," Mao Mao rolled his eyes, "a hero must know everything they can about wildlife in order to survive. It turns out that buttonfish are great for rationing when you're..."

 _"What?"_ Adorabat gasped, "You _ate_ the cute little fishies?!!"

Mao Mao's eyes snapped open. He immediately regretted the last portion of his monologue. "Oh! Well, uh, you see, Adorabat..."

"Okay," Mimyao interrupted, picking up the shocked sweetypie, "that's enough of that. Let's go see what's in the next exhibit!"

"Actually, dude," Badgerclops added, "maybe you and Mimyao should walk around together. I can take Adorabat with me so you don't accidentally traumatize her with your survival stuff."

"But this is extremely valuable information!" Mao Mao protested. After a moment, he caved to his partner's will, recognizing that Adorabat was five years old, and probably not ready to hear the extremes he had to resort to during his travelling years. "Very well, Badgerclops," the sheriff agreed, "I'll just spend some quality time with Mimyao instead."

"Okay, man," Badgerclops nodded, turning to Mimyao, "I guess we'll see you guys in a bit." With that, Badgerclops and Adorabat parted down the hallway, leaving the pair of cats alone with the small tanks.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Mimyao," Mao Mao murmured, "sorry if that thing about the buttonfish scared you."

"Mao Mao, do you have any idea what I had to hunt to survive when I first left home?" Mimyao joked, "It's not at all scary to me. It makes sense. Plus, I love fish."

Mao Mao cracked a sly smile. "Wow, really? Can't wait to tell you more about my adventures, then."

The cream cat winked, flicking her tail in amusement. "Why wait?"


	4. It's the Easter Ducky, Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao surprises Mao Mao with a special Easter gift.

"So...when can I take the blindfold off?" Mao Mao asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Not yet," Mimyao giggled, "but we're almost there!"

She led Mao Mao by the arm into his office, their fingers intertwined affectionately. Mimyao gently closed the door, releasing her boyfriend's grip and tucking her hands behind her back.

"Alright, you can take it off now!"

Mao Mao slipped the pink fabric over his ears, but the instant he fixed his gaze on what Mimyao had brought him here for, the blindfold slipped through his fingers, dropping to the floor.

"W-what's all this?"

Clumped together in a pile in front of the sheriff's desk was a miscellaneous collection of Lucky Ducky merchandise. Lucky Ducky, Mao Mao's guilty pleasure; his comfort character...

"Lucky Ducky?" Mao Mao gasped, dropping to his knees to examine the pile, "A _new mug?_ A blanket? A duck-shaped pillow? Wait, a onesie? And...are these _swimming trunks?_ "

"Heh," Mimyao blushed, rubbing her neck nervously, "I uh...saw some stuff downtown, and immediately thought of you? If you don't like it, I can take it back...sorry if I..."

Mimyao was immediately interrupted by Mao Mao, who wrapped her in the biggest, most affectionate hug she'd ever received. Something wet dripped onto her shoulder, and Mimyao blinked in surprise.

"Mao? Are you-"

When the black cat pulled away, she was met with his bright green gaze, glazed with tears.

"Yeah," Mao Mao sniffled, "but I don't mind. I swear, you're the best girlfriend a hero could have."

He kissed the top of Mimyao's head, right between her ears, not bothering to wipe his eyes. He had let completely loose around her now; he trusted her too much to hide his feelings. Mimyao had opened him up enough to do many things; revealing his guilty pleasures, dancing, even crying. To think that before he'd met her, he wouldn't even do those things around Badgerclops!

"Oh, you big softie," Mimyao giggled, holding the side of Mao Mao's face, "I'm glad to hear it."


	5. Lucky Ducky Mug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠WARNING⚠: This chapter contains spoilers for the episode of the same name, so if you haven't watched the episode and want to avoid spoilers, please go watch it first!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, another victory against the sky pirates!" Mao Mao boasted, raising his mug to meet those of his teammates.

"Cheers!"

"Mao Mao!" Adorabat gasped, eyeing Mao Mao's mug, "Is that Lucky Ducky?"

"Ah," Mao Mao smiled, "I see you have impeccable taste, Adorabat. Just like Mimyao."

The black cat winked at Mimyao, wrapping an arm around her as she giggled, blushing.

"What, Mao Mao's _ridiculous_ mug?" Badgerclops teased, cackling on the other side of the round table.

"He's Lucky Ducky, and I love him," Mao Mao countered, narrowing his eyes at the badger.

"Whatever, man, that thing could use a _wash._ You know what I'm saying?"

Mao Mao stuck out his tongue at Badgerclops childishly, while Mimyao raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"You two are weird," Mimyao rolled her eyes, leaning on one hand.

"I didn't know you liked Lucky Ducky so much," Adorabat noted, leaning onto the table curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Mao Mao raised an eyebrow, "I even put him on the aerocycle."

"Oh yeah," Adorabat agreed.

"It's cute, who cares?" Mimyao shrugged, "Everyone has their little favorites."

"This duck...has been with me through it all," Mao Mao explained, "through every battle; every _challenge;_ every hardship. Yessir, he's a fire, _just like me,_ hahaha!"

He took another sip from the mug before a strange look crossed his face.

"Alright, I have to pee."

" _Why_ do you always tell us?" Badgerclops asked, clearly annoyed.

"Oh also, don't touch my mug," Mao Mao warned before disappearing into the hallway.

"Though I hate to admit it, I'm beginning to think he likes that _duck_ more than me," Mimyao murmured, crossing her arms and glancing at the mug.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Badgerclops intrigued, raising an eyebrow.

"What, he didn't tell you?" Mimyao replied, "We're dating. We've _been_ dating for five months now."

"What? Really?" Adorabat gasped, "Awww, Mao Mao's in love!"

"Well, congratulations, I guess," Badgerclops shrugged, "but why didn't he tell us? Were you waiting for him to?"

"I was just thinking the same thing..." Mimyao sighed, staring at the table.

An awkward silence ensued in the trio, until Badgerclops knocked the table, moving the mug drastically as it slanted.

"Hey!" Adorabat piped up, "Mao Mao said not to touch it!"

"Uh, I'm not," Badgerclops grinned.

Adorabat gasped, her eyes lighting up at Badgerclops' convoluted idea.

"Okay, _no,_ " Mimyao warned her teammates, "I bought him that mug for Easter! I accidentally broke the old one, so I bought this for him. And if _this one_ breaks because Badgerclops was a bad influence, Mao Mao is not gonna be happy."

But Adorabat and Badgerclops didn't listen. They took turns pounding the table, and the mug bounced back and forth, over and over, while Mimyao watched in terror.

"No! Stop! He's gonna get so mad, knock it off!"

At that moment, Mao Mao emerged from the hallway, muttering something about a "new record" in the bathroom. And of course, just as he entered the room, the Lucky Ducky mug flew off the table and shattered against the doorframe.

Badgerclops, Adorabat, and Mimyao hyperventilated as Mao Mao observed the shattered remains of his prized mug, shocked and silent.

"Oh no, not again!" Mimyao shrieked, pulling on her ears.

"Uh, Mao Mao?" Badgerclops asked cautiously, waiting for Mao Mao to respond.

Mao Mao twitched and clenched his jaw in fury, before releasing a furious shout, which nearly sent the roof off its hinges. He stormed out of the room, leaving the rest of the group to chase after him.

"C'mon, man, it was an _accident!_ " Badgerclops called after him.

"An accident that happened because of _you!_ " Mimyao snapped, turning on him, "I tried to tell you nicely, but you _didn't listen,_ did you? But I shouldn't be surprised, because _nobody listens to me!_ "

Mimyao pushed past Badgerclops and rushed for her boyfriend frantically, but he turned away from her and her friends at every confrontation.

"We didn't mean to break it!" Adorabat whimpered.

"Would you _just listen?_ " Badgerclops exclaimed.

Mao Mao silenced the group with one finger, inhaling deeply.

"We are no longer friends," Mao Mao replied, "we are merely coworkers, and since we are no longer friends, we will work in _professional_ silence."

"Uh, you can't just _not_ talk to us," Badgerclops retorted.

At that, Mao Mao swiped his fur over his mouth, concealing it in an almost absurd fashion.

The group gasped, Mimyao included; who was at the brink of tears.

"Well, _fine!_ " Badgerclops snapped, "Two can play at that game!"

He tried to conceal his mouth the way Mao Mao did, but to no avail.

"Uh, how did--how did you do that?"

"You want to stop talking to me over a stupid mug?" Mimyao spat, "I gave you that mug out of the goodness of my heart, because I felt bad for breaking your other one! How...how _dare you!_ "

"Uh, Mimyao...?"

"No!" Mimyao wheeled around on Badgerclops, "It needs to be said! He never even told you guys we were dating, it's obvious that he doesn't care about me!"

Tears spilled down Mimyao's cheeks, and the group looked on wordlessly. She had never felt so angry. Not since she had left home. The pettiness of the topic was eerily familiar to the arguments Mimyao had had back at home, and she screamed over her sobs, her words sharper with each syllable...

"You're acting like...like...like my _family!_ You...you're no different than the blood I left behind! I left them for their petty, selfish behavior, and _I can leave you too!_ And you know what, I think I will!"

Mimyao wheeled around, grabbing her sword and making a beeline for the front door. Before she grabbed the handle, just as she had all those years ago, she glanced at Mao Mao. Though his mouth was hidden, his eyes told it all. Tears gathered in the corners of his gaze, threatening to spill over as Mimyao's already had.

"I'm taking those vacation days _now,_ " Mimyao choked out, sniffling, "I need a break from this relationship. But since we're no longer friends, that shouldn't be a problem, is it, Mao Mao?"

At this point, Mao Mao was crying silently, Mimyao's visible pain hitting him like a boulder. He reached out, as if he was attempting to say "Please don't go! Wait!"

"Goodbye, Mao Mao."

The words tumbled out of her mouth, and Mimyao bolted out the door, racing down the hill with only her katana to keep her company. She was heading somewhere she knew she'd be welcome; the only place in the world where she could calm down and be with someone she knew would understand.

Tanya Keys was the only friend she could turn to for now.


	6. Lakeside Rumination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her heated fight with Mao Mao, Mimyao goes to the only person she could turn to: Tanya Keys, her best friend.

"Tanya? *sniff* Are you home?"

Mimyao knocked on Tanya Keys' door, trying to pull herself together enough to look presentable. But after the fight with Mao Mao, it was barely possible.

After a moment, the tanuki appeared at the door. Her casual smile faded into a look of concern the minute she locked eyes with Mimyao, her teal eyes softening before a word could be said.

"Mimyao? What's wrong?"

Mimyao opened her mouth to speak, but the only sound that escaped was a devastated sob. Tears flowed down her face in freefall, soaking her cheeks as she clenched her jaw, shaking her head.

"Shhh, I'm here, kitten," Tanya assured her, "why don't you join me on the aerotruck? I know a nice, quiet place where we can talk."

The pair made their way over to the aerotruck, boarding it together. Tanya turned the ignition and took off, even the aerotruck being especially gentle with Mimyao after her emotional ordeal.

*****

"And it was over, just like that," Mimyao sighed, staring down at her hands, "he didn't even try to stop me. He just stood there, reaching out, but he didn't say anything."

The pair had driven to Purewater Lake to have a private discussion about Mimyao's situation with Mao Mao. It was a relaxing environment; free of distractions and reminders of Mao Mao. 

"And this was because the kid and patch didn't listen to you and broke his new Lucky Ducky mug?"

"Yeah," Mimyao sighed, "and the truth is, I'm not even mad at those two. I'm mad at Mao Mao. He put a _stupid_ duck mug over our relationship. But maybe this is my fault. I bought him the mug, and if I hadn't, maybe this whole mess wouldn't have happened. I'm just so confused and angry..."

"Kitten," Tanya replied calmly, scooting closer to Mimyao, "there's a lot of finger-pointing involved with this argument, but if there's anyone to blame here, it certainly isn't you."

Tanya pulled Mimyao into her lap, just like she used to do when they were kids.

"You tried to warn those two that they shouldn't be messing with the mug you bought mittens, and they didn't listen. You have every right to be angry with whoever you choose, especially since you were essentially the ignored voice of reason. Truth be told, mittens could have handled the situation better. But his reaction isn't your fault either. I want you to know that."

Mimyao released a heavy-hearted sigh, leaning her head on Tanya's chest.

"Tanya?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Mao Mao cares about me anymore? I think I ruined everything with what I said, and I'll make everything awkward when I go back..."

"To tell you the truth, I believe he does, Mimyao," Tanya admitted, wrapping her arms around Mimyao, "he just needs some time to realize what he's done wrong, and if he really cares about you, he'll respect your decision."

"But how do I know if I love him back?" Mimyao asked, her blue eyes glistening in the fading sunlight.

"When the time comes, you'll know," Tanya whispered, "it'll hit you like a thunderbolt. And when it does, go with your heart. You can't go wrong with your heart as your guide. I know that sounds really sappy, but it's true."

The tanuki and her cat best friend sat together in the grass, watching the sun set behind the mountains.

*****

The night was long and painful for Mao Mao. He couldn't sleep; not after what he had done. Mimyao's words ran through his head on loop, but crying wouldn't do him any good. He'd already spent half the night doing that anyway, and it didn't make him feel any better. Finally having enough of his depressive insomnia, the sheriff pulled himself to his feet and left the bedroom, heading straight for his office.

Upon reaching the room, he shut the door, plopping himself in front of his desk. Immediately, he opened his bottom drawer, revealing a small, burgundy box. Mao Mao reached for the box, holding it tenderly in his hands. Prying it open ever so slowly, a tear escaped his left eye, splashing onto his lap silently as he looked over the diamond engagement ring in the box. His reflection shone clearly in the gold band; his teary-eyed, tired expression stared back at him, sending a radiating sadness throughout his body.

But sadness wouldn't bring Mimyao back; Mao Mao knew that. She'd come back on her own terms, but right now, she needed space. He had to be strong and wait for her...no matter how long that would take.

"Oh, Mimyao," Mao Mao sighed, "please come home. I promise I'll never take you for granted again."


	7. Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week and a half had passed since Mimyao had gone on "vacation", and Mao Mao had held up fine, with the many story-times, fights with the Sky Pirates, encounters with puppets, weddings, meetings with Adorabat's dad, "Ultra-Focus", mysterious workings of the Ruby Pure Heart, and broken bones. Mao Mao had held up through it all, until now, when he finally got a chance to sit down and remember why his girlfriend wasn't there for any of his new adventures--or with him.

Badgerclops was strolling down the hallway, ready to start a round of doorbell danglers with Adorabat, when he heard the sound of a guitar--surprisingly well-played--coming from the bedroom. His good eye widened, and he stared at the door to the room for a minute before Adorabat called for him.

"Hey, Badgerclops? Aren't we gonna play the game?"

"I'll be there in a sec!" Badgerclops answered her, standing in front of the bedroom door. He opened it a crack, and instantly, Mao Mao's voice hit his eardrums, mixed with sobs and sniffles.

 _Wow,_ Badgerclops thought, _is he singing? And wait...he can play the guitar?_

🎶 _*sniff* It's the sunrise_  
 _And those blue eyes, *sob*_  
 _You're the one that I desire_  
 _When we wake up *sniff*_  
 _And then we make love_  
 _It makes me feel so nice *sob*_

_*sniff* You're my water when I'm stuck in the desert_   
_You're the Tylenol I take when my head hurts_   
_You're the sunshine on my life *sob* *sob* *sob*_

_I just wanna see how *sniff* beautiful you are_  
 _You know that I see it_  
 _I know you're a star *sob*_  
 _Where you go I follow_  
 _*sniff* No matter how far_  
 _If life is a movie_  
 _Then you're the best part, *sob* *sob* *sob*_  
 _You're the best part, *sob* *sniff* *sob*_  
 _Best part_ 🎶

"Hey, Mao?" Badgerclops asked, carefully entering the room, "Are you...okay?"

The sheriff stopped playing his guitar, wheeling around to face his deputy. He furiously wiped his eyes to hide all signs of his true feelings.

"Badgerclops?!! *sniff* W-what're you doing here? *ahem* I thought you and Adorabat were gonna play that doorbell game?"

"Are you still upset because Mimyao broke up with you?"

"Well, uh..." Mao Mao paused rubbing his neck in embarrassment, "the thing is..."

"Admit it, dude," Badgerclops interrupted, "you miss her. I know, Adorabat knows, and you know, too."

Badgerclops sighed, squatting beside Mao Mao.

"You know, I miss her too," he admitted, "Adorabat's the same way. She might even have it as bad as you. I hear her crying at night, it breaks my heart every time. She misses having a mother figure, especially since...you know..."

"Yeah," Mao Mao whispered, burying his face in his knees. Tears formed at the realization that his brain came to at that moment; the thought that had haunted him for all those lonely nights. The emptiness in his heart hadn't been his burden alone.

"Badgerclops," Mao Mao murmured, wiping his eyes, "what if Mimyao never comes back? What if I ruined everything for all of us? You said it yourself, we all wanted Mimyao around in some way...and I..."

He choked out his words, barely holding it together.

"I'm supposed to be a role model for Adorabat, and I _definitely_ wasn't thinking of that when the mug broke. But what Mimyao said to me before she left just...it's still with me. What if she's right, and I can't make her happy after all? What if I can't make anybody happy?"

"That's not true, dude," Badgerclops replied firmly, "you make me and Adorabat happy every day. And believe me, we're not faultless in the situation, either. We broke your mug and started this whole mess. You were right, we didn't just break a mug; we broke your relationship, too. And I can't even begin to express how sorry I am, because _I was the bad influence_ that started it all."

"It's okay, Badgerclops," Mao Mao sighed, "I realize now that there was something more valuable than that mug. Two things, actually: Mimyao, and our friendships."

The black cat glanced at his guitar, lowering his ears.

"The next time I see Mimyao, I'm swear, I'll make it up to her," Mao Mao declared, gently pushing the instrument aside.

"We all will, dude," Badgerclops assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "we all will."


	8. In the Heat of Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We must develop and maintain the capacity to forgive. He who is devoid of the power to forgive is devoid of the power to love. There is some good in the worst of us and some evil in the best of us. When we discover this, we are less prone to hate our enemies."
> 
> \- Martin Luther King Jr.

It was a clear, sunny afternoon, with barely a cloud in the sky. Tanya and Mimyao emerged from the boba shop, carrying with them two honeydew milk teas; the pair's favorite of all the bubble teas they've ever tasted.

Bao Bao was with them as well; he had run away from HQ and followed her to Tanya's house, refusing to leave. In the end, Tanya and Mimyao had agreed to let him stay, so now, they were taking him for a walk with them during their shopping spree.

"Where to now, kitten?" Tanya playfully nudged the cream cat with her elbow.

"You wanted a new bandana, right?" Mimyao giggled, "How about that cute little boutique down the street? I've never been in there before."

"I don't see why not," Tanya teased, "it's a girls' day, and I'm filthy rich anyhow!"

Little did the pair and their canine companion know that behind them, just beyond the field, a fearsome dragon was stalking the town, its red scales and huge horns shimmering in the afternoon sun menacingly, like blood on stone.

*****

"Ooh, what about this one?" Tanya grinned, holding up a blue bandana, "I know it's a little different for me, but I kinda like it. Kitten?"

Tanya looked up from the bandana, noticing Mimyao looking a little forlorn, holding a red bandana in her hands. It was the exact shade of Mao Mao's cape.

_No wonder she's looking at it like that._

"Still thinking about mittens?" Tanya asked, putting her blue bandana back on the shelf.

"Yeah..." Mimyao sighed, doing the same with the bandana she'd found, "to tell you the truth, I don't know how to feel about him right now..."

"Hey," Tanya assured her, "it's okay if you miss him. Maybe he misses you, too."

"I _don't,_ " Mimyao mumbled, "especially after what I said...I know I meant every word of it, otherwise I wouldn't have said it. I can't take it back--now or ever..."

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise outside, followed by the sound of lasers blasting and the repeated growling of a monster. Mimyao ran to the store's front window, with Tanya close on her tail, holding Bao Bao's leash.

"That sounds like trouble," Tanya murmured, "then again, this happens every day, doesn't it?"

In the midst of the chaos, Bao Bao started barking furiously, sticking his face against the glass. Mimyao and Tanya stared him down, intrigued.

"What's wrong, boy?" Mimyao asked the dog, squatting to his level.

Bao Bao tugged on his leash, attempting to break away to run into the monster fight.

"Do you think we should follow him?" Mimyao asked Tanya, standing up anxiously.

"Hey, you're the hero, not me," Tanya shrugged, "go with your gut."

"Alright, then," Mimyao declared, taking the leash from Tanya, "lead the way, Bao Bao!"

Bao Bao barked, bolting out of the boutique's doors with Mimyao, Tanya following close behind. The trio raced through town, their feet pounding against the stone pathways, leading to town square. Upon reaching the fountain, Bao Bao skidded to a halt, prompting his followers to do so as well.

The Shiba Inu had led them to the source of the mayhem: an enormous, blood-red dragon with colossal horns, which was being attacked by some familiar faces. Badgerclops and Adorabat were in full view, but something wasn't right. Mimyao could barely put her finger on it before her teammates spotted her.

"Mimyao!" Badgerclops and Adorabat gasped, rushing towards their returning friend.

Mimyao handed Bao Bao's leash to Tanya, who nodded silently.

"You came back! You really came back!" Adorabat squealed, skittering over to Mimyao, who picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"It's good to see you too, Adorabat," Mimyao replied looking up at Badgerclops, "sorry if this is a bad time."

"No, not at all," Badgerclops shook his head, "actually, we could use the extra help! C'mon! Hurry!"

The monster roared, its massive head whipping around in pursuit. For the first time in a week and a half, Mimyao slid her katana out of its sleeve, clutching it confidently between her hands. She charged at the dragon with her fellow deputies, swinging her blade at the dragon's feet. It roared in pain, swinging its tail in her direction, about to hit her.

That was when Mimyao felt herself being swept out of harm's way by a pair of familiar, strong arms. She felt her feet touch the ground again, and she exhaled in relief. It wasn't until her rescuer spoke that Mimyao knew for certain who he was.

"You alright?"

"Mao Mao?" Mimyao gasped, barely getting a chance to look him over before the monster swung a blow at her. But this time, she was prepared for it. She leapt into the air, slashing a cut into the monster's shoulder before performing a backflip and landing safely on her own two feet.

"Thanks for the save," Mimyao spat, slashing at the monster again, "but I can still fight my own battles."

"I know," Mao Mao replied, fighting alongside her, "look, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

He was cut off when the monster whipped around and sent him flying across the town square. The black cat pulled himself to his feet, sprinting at the monster yet again with less tenacity than usual.

Mimyao spared him a concerned glance, but shook it off, snapping herself back into battle mode. She sprung at the dragon's other shoulder, but missed, cutting the monster's chest instead. The reason? She had been distracted by Mao Mao, who was trying to assist her in her attacks by echoing them on the opposite side of the dragon.

"What are you _doing?_ " Mimyao asked, annoyed.

"I know you're probably still angry because of the whole 'professional silence' thing," Mao Mao chased after Mimyao as she launched yet another attack, this time at the dragon's rear, "and I get it! I never meant to make you cry, ever!"

"I didn't even break that stupid mug!" Mimyao snapped, gripping the dragon's tail as it thrashed about, knocking Mao Mao to Mimyao's position, "I tried to prevent it from happening! But I guess it doesn't matter, because if you're willing to break off contact with people because of an _object,_ without even listening to what I had to say, then you don't need me around!"

At that moment, the monster flicked its tail harder, sending Mimyao and Mao Mao flying off, hitting the ground at the same time.

Mimyao pulled herself to her feet, relentless in her blind fury, aiming more and more blows at the dragon's feet. Mao Mao matched her every swipe, but the pair was ultimately knocked away, back to the pavement.

"You're right!" Mao Mao yowled, "I made a huge mistake, and I didn't even think twice about how it made you feel! I was selfish and immature, and I realize that now!"

Mimyao and Mao Mao pulled themselves to their feet; Mimyao's anger fading into an emotionally painful state.

"You never even told our friends we were dating!" Mimyao choked out, tears forming in her eyes, "it's like our relationship was _embarrassing_ to you, so you kept it hidden! Badgerclops and Adorabat were totally _clueless_ about it when I brought it up! And then the mug broke, and it was like you cared more about Lucky Ducky than me!"

"Mimyao..." Mao Mao whispered, concern clouding his green gaze, "I..."

"I get it!" Mimyao sobbed, "I know, I'm not the best at relationships, you're the first and only one I've ever had! But if I'm not what you wanted, then why didn't you just tell me?"

"No!" Mao Mao cried, "that's not true at all! I..."

From behind Mimyao, Mao Mao could see the monster hovering over her, poising a dagger-clawed paw to attack.

"Mimyao! Look out!"

Mao Mao pounced over her, aiming his katana at the monster, his eyes fiercer than fire. The dragon roared as it charged at Mao Mao, its paws crashing on the pavement as it knocked the sheriff aside. The resulting rubble sent Mimyao flying backwards, directly towards the fountain.

"Mao Mao!" she shrieked, kneeling in front of the fountain in shock.

Mao Mao laid on the stony pavement nearby, covered in bruises and scratches. He tried desperately to get up, finally pulling himself to his feet, but Mimyao could tell he was running out of energy. As the monster stared him down mercilessly, slowly approaching to finish off its victim, Mimyao was hit with a wall of memories; everything Mao Mao had done for her during their many months together.

Mao Mao had given her a home, showing compassion from the very beginning. Ever since they met, he'd fought alongside her, initiated fun chases, comforted her, stood up for her, asked her out on a date, danced with her, taken her to therapy, took care of her when she was sick or drunk, and ultimately, accepted her as a deputy. Mao Mao was never obligated to do any of those things for Mimyao, but he did them anyway.

_When the time comes, you'll know. It'll hit you like a thunderbolt. And when it does, go with your heart. You can't go wrong with your heart as your guide._

"I'm sorry, Mimyao," Mao Mao grunted weakly, "if I don't make it out, I hope you find everything you're looking for, and more, because you deserve it!"

"Mao Mao!" Mimyao cried, racing to his side, "I forgive you! I can't stay mad at you; not after everything we've been through together! I'll fight by your side no matter what, just like you've always done for me!"

"Even after I hurt you?" Mao Mao gasped, "Why would you do that for me?"

 _"Because I love you, Mao Mao!"_ Mimyao smiled proudly, tears flowing down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Mao Mao, hugging him for the first time in weeks.

Mao Mao's gratitude leaked from his eyes, and he hugged Mimyao back, his heart overflowing with emotion.

There was a massive flash of light, which slapped the dragon in its full intensity while Badgerclops, Adorabat, Tanya, and even Bao Bao looked on in sunglasses, completely awestruck by what they were witnessing.

From the flash of light came two feline figures: one gold, and one silver. They stared at each other in wonder, looking over their new forms.

"My golden truth form...it's back!" Mao Mao gasped, "And you're silver! Does that mean you've achieved your silver truth form?!!"

"You may be right," Mimyao grinned, "but whatever this is, I've never felt stronger!"

The dragon, recovering from its light-induced haze, released an atrocious roar, charging at the feline heroes.

"You ready for this?" Mao Mao asked, settling into position.

"I was born ready!" Mimyao nodded, crouching next to him.

At the same time, the supercharged cats launched themselves at the dragon, delivering punches to its chest. It was knocked backwards, then attacked in midair by Mimyao and Mao Mao from opposing sides, opening its wounds even more. Blood droplets scattered and fell to the pavement and the dragon received an unprecedented beat-down from the pair of heroes.

"And now, to finish him off!" Mao Mao shouted, taking Mimyao's hand. In perfect sync with each other, they punched the dragon's neck, sending him flying over the Ruby Pure Heart and past the mountains, never to be heard from again. When the resulting light faded, Mao Mao and Mimyao were left standing firmly on the ground, their truth forms worn off, and all their wounds surprisingly accounted for.

"We did it!" Mao Mao and Mimyao cheered at the same time. Mao Mao swept Mimyao off her feet, twirling around with her in his arms.

"That was the coolest thing I'd ever seen!" Adorabat gasped, flapping over to the pair of celebrating cats, "y'all really love each other, don't ya?"

"Yeah," Mao Mao grinned, putting Mimyao back down, holding her head in his hands affectionately, "I don't know what I'd do without her. Nothing's as much of a fire as she is."


	9. Midnight Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao offers Mao Mao a ride on Renegade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_And joyride_   
_Breaks through the night_   
_Enjoy the darkness_   
_Until we see light_   
_Joyride_   
_Taking our time_   
_Enjoy the darkness_   
_Until we see light_

**Cailin Russo,** _**Joyride** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mao Mao laid awake in his bunk, staring at the bunk above him as per usual. He couldn't sleep tonight; he was too excited to. Mimyao's return had sparked a hidden flame inside of him; a flame dimmed by the secrecy of his relationship for the longest time. But now that he had nothing to hide, Mao Mao found himself pondering what to do next.

That was when he heard a noise from outside. He could hear Mimyao's voice, followed by the snort of some sort of animal. Quickly, Mao Mao slipped out the door to the bedroom and rushed for the front door, creaking it open slowly so as to not disclose himself. Peeping through the open sliver of the door, the sheriff could see Mimyao whispering and petting what appeared to be a large, pitch-black deer. Traces of stars and constellations lined its body, and it seemed to enjoy the contact.

_That must be the Lunar Stag from earlier!_

"I know you're there, Mao Mao," Mimyao called out, "you can come out, you know. Renegade won't hurt you, will you, big guy?"

Renegade snorted contentedly, nudging Mimyao's hands with his head.

Mao Mao cautiously stepped outside, shutting the front door behind him.

"You named him?"

"Well, yeah," Mimyao shrugged, "I did. But he doesn't mind it that much, or at least, he didn't at the time."

"I thought Lunar Stags only came back to assist heroes in their time of need?" Mao Mao intrigued, "At least, that's what the Hero's Code says..."

"Well, your family doesn't know _everything,_ " Mimyao rolled her eyes, "that's been made obvious more than once, don't you think? Besides, didn't your Code also say that they appear at night or something?"

"I guess so..."

"Do you...wanna pet Renegade?" Mimyao suggested, "He's really docile, actually. Much more docile than I thought."

"Yeah, okay," Mao Mao nodded, "uh...how do I..."

"Just put your hand on his nose," the cream cat purred, "that's how he got to know me. Here, I'll help you."

Mimyao's right hand overlapping Mao Mao's she positioned his paw over Renegade's nose, leaving him to make the rest of the move himself. Mao Mao sighed, gently settling his hand on the Lunar Stag's bridge. The deer's soft white eyes radiated a calm light, putting Mao Mao at ease, and he exhaled slowly, releasing a puff of cold air that tickled Mao Mao's underarm.

"That means he likes you," Mimyao giggled, her tail flicking in amusement, "that's good! I wonder if he'd let us go for a ride?"

"What?" Mao Mao gasped, "Ride on a legendary creature? I don't know, Mimyao..."

"It's alright, Mao Mao," Mimyao assured him, "I've done it before; Renegade doesn't mind."

"Are you sure?" Mao Mao asked, looking unconvinced.

"Absolutely," Mimyao nodded, "you trust me, don't you?"

"I..." Mao Mao sighed, brushing off his shoulder, "it's just...I haven't been near a Night Mare since I lost my tail. What if I'm breaking tradition by riding--er, what's his name, _Renegade?_ "

"Well," Mimyao grinned, climbing onto the Lunar Stag's back, "there's only one way to find out."

She patted the spot behind her on the pitch-black buck, offering a hand to Mao Mao. He glanced up at her, exhaling deeply.

"Alright, let's do this."

Mimyao helped Mao Mao onto Renegade's back, where he settled down, wrapping his arms around Mimyao's waist.

"Don't worry," Mimyao assured him, glancing behind her, "I've ridden bareback on him before, but we'll go easy on you."

"What? No, don't do that, I'm ready!"

"Alright, Mao," Mimyao rolled her eyes, "if you insist."

Mimyao gave Renegade's sides a gentle squeeze with her legs, and off they went, trotting down the hill and into the field. His stellar hooves collided with the dirt, but no sound or tracks resulted.

"Wow," Mao Mao observed, "this is incredible! It's like Lunar Stags were meant to be stealthy, even when they're on a casual stroll!"

"See?" Mimyao smiled, "You're learning things already!"

"Y'know," the sheriff admitted, "no one in the Mao Clan has ever gotten this close to a Lunar Stag, or observed one like this. So...does that make me legendary?"

"When are you gonna figure it out, Mao Mao?" Mimyao shook her head playfully, "You're already legendary!"

"But the whole world doesn't know my name," Mao Mao raised an eyebrow, "isn't that what being legendary means?"

"Not everyone in the world knows who _Renegade_ is," Mimyao continued, "but _he's_ still legendary. And that's because someone wrote down his legacy, because he's an honorable creature."

"So you're saying...I don't have to have everyone know who I am to be legendary?" Mao Mao cocked his head, "That all I need to do is live a fulfilling life, and hopefully people will remember me for the honorable things I did?"

"Yes, exactly!" Mimyao exclaimed, "Fancy weapons and flashy accolades can only get you so far, Mao. It's the heart and effort that you put into heroism that counts. And of course, practice and training, but the former is more important."

"Wow," Mao Mao murmured, "I wish I'd met you years ago, Mimyao. Because if I'd known that when I was Adorabat's age..."

"Oh, believe me, Mao, I wouldn't have been much help to you," Mimyao cut him off, "I was young and inexperienced."

"Well...where'd you learn all this perception and wisdom from?"

"Oh, it's a mixture of lessons from everyone I've met over the years," Mimyao admitted, "mostly from a few friends, and of course, Atticus."

"Atticus?" Mao Mao intrigued, "Who's he? Oh, is he some kind of legendary hero too?!!"

"Well, yes, in a way," Mimyao giggled, "Atticus was--and probably still is--the defender of Maplewood Valley, where I grew up. He was kind of like my adoptive father, since my father...well, you already know about my father. He taught me practically everything I know; at least, all the stuff I didn't teach myself."

By now, Renegade had raced halfway through the vast field, his hooves pounding against the grass. But soon enough, something strange happened. The legendary deer had performed a U-turn, but he wasn't in the field anymore. In fact, he was running above it, and upon noticing this change, Mao Mao gasped.

"He can run on air?!!"

"Yep!" Mimyao nodded, "Nice view, though."

The pair rode above the valley. All the sweetypies' houses looked like a model town from the sky, and for once, Mimyao wasn't the least bit afraid. They approached the Ruby Pure Heart, and in an instant, Renegade slowed to a trot, kneeling down on top of the crystal. Mimyao and Mao Mao slid off of the mighty Lunar Stag's back.

"That was _amazing,_ " Mao Mao remarked, "even if it was a midnight ride."

"Oh, live a little," Mimyao nudged him, sitting next to him as they stared off into the distance, the mountains piercing the sky with their snow-capped peaks.

"You know," Mimyao smiled, "I'm really glad everything worked out the way it did. These past five months have been some of the best of my life, despite every little inconvenience along the way. Truth is, I really do appreciate you. I can't stay mad at you after you're swooped in and saved my butt...multiple times, both physically and mentally."

"And I enjoy saving your butt," Mao Mao cackled, "it's kinda fun."

"Oh, stop it," Mimyao shouldered him playfully, "I've saved your butt sometimes, too!"

"Yeah, I know," the black cat raised an eyebrow, "I still owe you, don't I?"

"Nah," Mimyao rolled her eyes, leaning on his shoulder, "I think you've already redeemed yourself enough."

The pair and the Lunar Stag sat atop the Ruby Pure Heart Together, watching the stars flicker above them; their little white lights softly fading as the night wore on.


	10. Twitterpated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting a moment to be alone together, Mao Mao and Mimyao have a brief make-out session.

"So...it's just you and me tonight?" Mimyao asked, leaning next to Mao Mao on the couch.

"Yep," the sheriff nodded, "Badgerclops and Adorabat are over at Kevin's birthday party. So we have the house to ourselves. At least, for now."

"Okay," Mimyao replied, in almost a whisper. She smiled at the thought of some alone time, folding her hands in her lap, her tail flicking peacefully.

She turned to face her boyfriend, feeling his eyes on her. Sure enough, Mao Mao's green gaze was locked on Mimyao, sparkling in the dimly-lit living room.

"What?"

"Huh?" Mao Mao blinked, blushing, "Oh, uh...sorry..."

"It's okay," Mimyao assured him, "is something wrong?"

"Well," Mao Mao admitted, running his gloved thumb across the back of Mimyao's hand, "it's just...ever since we got back together, I've felt...kinda weird. Like I did when I first met you."

"Weird?" Mimyao cocked her head, resting her hand on top of the sheriff's, "How so?"

"It's hard to say," Mao Mao shrugged, "when I look at you, my heart starts racing really fast, and my stomach drops. It's not the worst feeling, honestly; actually, it's kind of okay, when I get used to it."

"Oh," Mimyao replied, "why did you feel that way when you first met me?"

"I'm not entirely sure," the black cat sighed contentedly, "but maybe it was because I was blown away by what I was seeing."

"Really?" Mimyao asked, her blue eyes wide.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," Mao Mao continued, "I...I think you're beautiful. You always have been, and always will be."

"Wow," Mimyao gasped, blushing, "no one's ever told me that before. You really think so?"

"I do," Mao Mao smiled, pulling Mimyao closer to him, "I really do."

Mimyao nuzzled against Mao Mao's chest, his warm, black fur pressed against her cheek.

"You know," Mimyao murmured, "on New Year's Eve, when you kissed me. I felt the same way. And when you lost your clothes. And when you wore your tuxedos."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," the cream cat nodded, sitting upright, "believe it or not, I've always found you attractive. In more ways than one."

Mao Mao locked eyes with her, his cheeks heating up.

"I've always admired that bravery," Mimyao confessed, "to make the first move, like you did. But I like a man with initiative, if that wasn't already obvious."

"Yeah," Mao Mao whispered. He crossed his legs, pulling Mimyao closer to him until their foreheads were almost touching.

Surprisingly, Mimyao didn't mind. In fact, she was aware of how sensual she was becoming. Her body relaxed, and she slowly wrapped her arms around Mao Mao's neck, resting them on his shoulders. Seated in Mao Mao's crossed legs, she worked her own around his waist, and she leaned in closer. Her lips met the black cat's, which capitulated almost immediately to let her tongue inside.

Mao Mao closed his eyes, reaching over to hold Mimyao's face, running his thumb across her cheek gently. Soon, his hands worked their way down to Mimyao's back, slowly circling it with his gloved palms. Her soft fur ran beneath his fingers, and the sheriff swore he'd never felt more free.

Mao Mao's mouth moved from Mimyao's lips to her neck, covering it in tender kisses. Mimyao quietly purred in pleasure, moving her head to expose more of her fur. Slowly, but surely, Mao Mao's gentle kisses strayed into the same area, and Mimyao could feel his teeth begin to poke at her skin. The minute Mao Mao delivered the first playful nip, a moan escaped her throat, and she pulled back, exhaling.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry!" Mao Mao gasped, "I...I didn't mean to..."

"No, no," Mimyao interrupted, "it's okay, I just...didn't see it coming."

"Did it hurt?" Mao Mao asked, concern overtaking the sensual look in his eyes.

"I've felt worse, way worse," Mimyao assured him, "actually, I kinda...liked it?"

"Oh?" Mao Mao sighed, relieved, "You did?"

"Yeah!" Mimyao smiled a little, "You looked like you were enjoying it, too. I think it was bound to happen at some point. We're alone, anyway, so why not now? Adorabat won't be around to see it."

"You're right," Mao Mao nodded, "but what I'm worried about is that little hickey I gave you."

He motioned to the bite mark on Mimyao's exposed neck, to which she shook her head playfully.

"My top covers my neck, remember?" she explained, pulling the fabric back over her neck, "Kinda like your cape. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, yeah," Mao Mao exhaled, "I forgot about that, haha!"

"You know," Mimyao murmured, leaning on Mao Mao's shoulder, "you act like a real tough guy, but you're honestly the biggest softie ever."

"I am not!" Mao Mao blinked, blushing.

"Really?" Mimyao raised an eyebrow playfully, "Because I can name quite a few times where a few tears were shed."

"Okay," Mao Mao rolled his eyes flirtatiously, "maybe I have a soft spot for you. Is that so bad?"

"No," Mimyao purred, planting a kiss on Mao Mao's cheek, "of course not. I may like a man with initiative, but I _love_ a man with heart."


	11. Playful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bao Bao falls in love with the illusive Shiba Inu Akira, Mao Mao and Mimyao strike a bet.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk Bao Bao today?" Mao Mao asked, stopping Mimyao and the Shiba Inu at the door.

"Mao Mao, please," Mimyao rolled her eyes, "I walk Bao Bao every morning, every day. I think I can handle a little rain. But it was sweet of you to offer, Mao."

Mimyao leaned over, kissing Mao Mao on the cheek before reaching for the door handle.

"Wait!" Mao Mao called after her, "Uh, can I come too? There's an umbrella in the closet, I thought maybe I could hold it for y'all?"

"Okay, then," Mimyao smiled, "nobody's stopping you."

She motioned for the sheriff to follow her, and threesome headed out the front door, standing out on the porch. Mao Mao opened the umbrella, holding it over himself and Mimyao as they exited sheriff's HQ and began their stroll down the hill.

It was a cool morning, overcast and sprinkling; but that didn't seem to bother Bao Bao. He padded along the dirt path without a care, his tongue lolling out of a toothy canine grin, just as it always did. The Shiba Inu loved being outside. It didn't matter if it was snowing, raining, or hotter than a desert; Bao Bao was an adventurer, inside and out, and it made Mimyao wonder about his past. Where exactly did he come from, and how did Mao Mao know him? Were there other adventurer dogs out there? But those were questions for another day. Right now, the only thing that mattered was that Bao Bao got his daily exercise.

"So...why'd you want to go out with us today?" Mimyao asked the sheriff, slipping her free hand into Mao Mao's.

"Remember when you had to help me with my scarf last winter, because you thought I 'deserved to be warm'?" Mao Mao replied, giving Mimyao's hand a gentle squeeze, "Well, I'm helping you with this, because you deserve to be dry."

"Wow," Mimyao blushed, caught off guard by her boyfriend's sentimental tone, "that's...actually a really profound, sweet thing to say. Now I feel bad because I thought you were just being overprotective."

"Well, you deserve to be safe, too..." Mao Mao murmured playfully.

"Mao Mao!" Mimyao teased, shouldering him lightly, "Jeez, you'd think Bao Bao would have an easier time with romance than you!"

"Oh _please,_ " Mao Mao smirked, "the day that little scamp gets a mate is the day I'll French-kiss you in front of Badgerclops and Adorabat!"

The bushes nearest to Mao Mao and Mimyao began shaking, the rustling of their leaves causing Mimyao and Mao Mao to whip out their katanas in fear of a monster attack.

"I knew you'd need me this time around!" Mao Mao grinned boastfully.

"We don't even know if it's a monster, Mao," Mimyao rolled her eyes, "it could be anything."

Her comment was promptly acknowledged as the creature leapt from the bushes. But it wasn't a monster, or even a squirrel. In fact, it was another Shiba Inu, just like Bao Bao! She was almost black, with tan accents, and a pair of dark brown eyes to match. She sported what appeared to be an orange collar with a silver, diamond-shaped pendant. However, upon closer inspection, it wasn't a collar at all; rather, it was an amulet of some sort, similar to the one on Mao Mao's office desk. Engraved in the amulet was the name _Akira_ , signifying that it was likely the dog's name.

"Her name is Akira," Mimyao noted, "according to her pendant, anyway."

"It doesn't look like she belongs to anybody around here," Mao Mao added, "otherwise, there'd be an address under her name. You think she's a travelling dog, like Bao Bao used to be?"

"It's a possibility," Mimyao replied, "what do you think, Bao Bao?"

Bao Bao barked, strutting over to Akira casually, walking past her shoulder. The Shiba Inus sniffed each other from the side, circling around each other silently before coming face to face. Akira barked in reply, wagging her tail excitedly. However, the minute she realized that Mimyao and Mao Mao were at the scene, holding Bao Bao on a leash, she growled, backing up against the bushes.

"Stay back, Mimyao," Mao Mao warned his deputy, "she could be dangerous."

Bao Bao bared his teeth, jumping in front of his owners protectively. He barked, as if to say, "these are my friends, back off!"

Akira stood up, her ear twitching indifferently. She approached Bao Bao, giving him a quick lick before disappearing into the bushes once again, her tail flicking in farewell. Bao Bao watched her go, whimpering.

"Did you see that?" Mimyao gasped, "I think Bao Bao likes that Akira!"

"Oh, please," Mao Mao rolled his eyes, "for all we know, she could be his litter-mate, or just a little fling of his past."

"I don't think that's the case," Mimyao shook her head, "if they knew each other, they would've been more excited to see each other, or at least a little more territorial."

"True," Mao Mao agreed, "but I still don't think he has an... _interest_ in her."

"You wanna bet?" Mimyao cocked her head, narrowing her eyes sassily, "I believe you mentioned French-kissing me in front of Badgerclops and Adorabat if Bao Bao found love. Am I right, Mao Mao?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"You're not _scared_ of kissing me, are you?" Mimyao countered, "Because I though you said you were over hiding our relationship."

"No way!" Mao Mao asserted, "Heroes are _never_ scared! _Never!_ I'll take on your precious challenge any day! If you win, I'll give you the best, most passionate kiss of your life--in front of _both_ of my deputies! But if I win, you'll have to...tell me your most secret thought about me."

"Oh, you're on!" Mimyao nodded tenaciously, "Now shake on it, sheriff. It's not official until you do."

"Fine," Mao Mao agreed, "but you know I'm gonna win, don't you?"

"A little cocky, aren't we?" Mimyao raised an eyebrow, shaking Mao Mao's gloved hand, "Well, it's like Atticus used to say, 'cockiness: a fool's substitute for zeal'. I still believe every word of it."

"We'll see about that, Mimyao," the sheriff cackled, "now we'll just have to wait and see."


	12. Slow Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao is knocked out after a monster fight, so Mimyao looks after him, fearing he may not wake up.

The giant, slender silver dragon snapped about like a massive whip, its long-clawed paws swiping at the sheriff's department relentlessly. Physical combat was only going so far; this beast was far too swift to be slain with a simple katana swipe. Already understanding this, Mimyao was attempting to forge a plan with Badgerclops to fire his plasma-cannon at the dragon to kill it. However, Mao Mao, who refused to back down from the fight, kept putting himself in danger, tearing Mimyao's attention away from the task at hand.

"Mao Mao!" Mimyao warned the sheriff, "Stop fighting it! You're gonna get hurt!"

"Oh, please," Mao Mao retorted, "I can handle this! Heroes never give up! And besides, this thing's getting weaker, I can feel it!"

While he was distracted, the dragon knocked Mao Mao aside, but he pulled himself back up, aimlessly delivering blows to the dragon's body and missing.

"I'll be back, Badgerclops," Mimyao sighed, "he's putting himself in harm's way again. You got that arm cannon up and running?"

"I'm working on it!" Badgerclops nodded, "Just take care of Mao, I got this!"

Mimyao launched herself in Mao Mao's direction, knocking him out of the way in the nick of time. The dragon rammed into a tree instead, recoiling from the impact.

"What'd you do that for?" Mao Mao asked, helping Mimyao up, "I can take care of this myself!"

"No, you can't!" Mimyao snapped, "That dragon is too fast to take on alone. I know you want to be a legendary hero and all, but even legendary heroes need to know when to improvise!"

She looked Mao Mao over. His fur was scuffed up in places; blatant results of his encounters with the dragon's attacks. Even though he tried to hide it, Mimyao knew that _he_ was the weakening fighter, not the dragon.

"I know you're trying to help, Mao," Mimyao acknowledged, "but you're pushing yourself too hard, and you could get seriously injured. I mean, look at you, you're _already_ getting hurt!"

"I'm telling you, Mimyao, I'm fine!" Mao Mao insisted, rushing past her, "Watch, I'll finish this monster off once and for all!"

"Mao Mao, don't!" Mimyao called after him, "Please!"

But Mao Mao pressed onward. He approached the dragon, who had recuperated from its collision with the tree and was now staring mercilessly at Mao Mao. Its orange eyes glowered at him; furious slits that almost appeared to be on fire.

"I've got you right where I want you now!" Mao Mao grinned, pouncing at the dragon with Geraldine above his head.

The dragon spread its wings, snapping its fangs at Mao Mao's cape. It secured its jaws on the crimson cloth, yanking it upward and flinging it into the air. Then, bounding above its airborne victim, the beast smacked Mao Mao straight down with one paw, sending him plummeting towards the ground. He hit it with a sickening crash, scattering dirt into the air around him.

 _"Mao Mao!"_ Mimyao screamed, her throat tightening in panic, _"No!"_

"It's ready!" Badgerclops shouted, his robotic arm glowing as the cannon loaded. In a tremendous flash of blue light, the dragon was hit with the plasma, causing it to vaporize in thin air. Just like that, it was gone; reduced to nothing in an instant.

Mimyao rushed to Mao Mao's side, breathing rapidly. He was lying motionless on the ground, completely knocked out by the force of the dragon's aerial attack. His eyes were closed, and his black fur was covered in bruises, but other than that, there was no sign of bleeding or broken bones. The cream cat deputy pressed her ear against the fallen sheriff's chest, searching for a heartbeat. To her relief, he was surprisingly still alive.

"No," Mimyao gasped, "no no no no, come on, Mao Mao. Wake up...please wake up!"

Badgerclops and Adorabat squatted by Mimyao, taking in the sight of the injured black cat. Adorabat was crying, clinging to Mimyao's side and whimpering in shock. Badgerclops scooped Mao Mao's unconscious body into his arms, staring down at it worriedly.

"I think he's alright," the badger noted, "he's just really banged up."

"W- *sniff* what are we gonna do?" Mimyao choked out, standing up shakily with Adorabat in her arms, "Should we take him to the hospital?"

"We can't," Badgerclops shook his head, "he's not allowed in there. He caused a lot of trouble when you were gone, so now he's prohibited from entering the building. We'll just take him home and look him over."

"I can do it," Mimyao offered, "I'm trained in first aid, and there's a kit at HQ I can use."

"Alright, then," Badgerclops nodded, "he's all yours. I'll try to help Adorabat calm down when we get home. In the meantime, we just gotta be patient and hope for the best."

*****

Back at HQ, Mimyao settled Mao Mao down on the couch, whipping out the sheriff department's medical kit and treating the black cat's injuries. Thankfully, none of them were life-threatening, and to Mimyao's surprise, she discovered something else. Mao Mao's entire body was covered in scars. They were hidden beneath his fur, but the fact that there were so many struck Mimyao in a personal way. They reminded her of her own scars; the ones her brother and mother had inflicted on her as a child.

 _How did he get all these?_ Mimyao thought, exasperated, _He must have always been daring, otherwise, he wouldn't have this many scars._

The thought that Mao Mao had gotten all of these scars on his own terms made Mimyao both angry and awestruck. She had been hurt against her will by those stronger than her, but Mao Mao put himself into danger for the adrenaline and excitement.

_To choose which scars you get in life. What a terrifying and yet inspiring ability._

But living on the edge wasn't Mimyao's forte, and furthermore, she didn't want to lose someone she loved who _did._ Why didn't Mao Mao just listen to her warning? Was it her fault that he had gotten hurt, or was it his own? Perhaps it was a combination of the two. Anger swelled in Mimyao's throat, but it was quickly replaced by fear. Sure, Mao Mao was a risk-taker, but what if this was the last risk he'd taken? What would Mimyao do then?

Blinking through tears, Mimyao laid Mao Mao's head in her lap, stroking his ears gently.

"I know I can't stop you from throwing yourself in danger," she whispered, "that's just who you are. But you can't keep scaring me like this, Mao! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you...I just want my sheriff back...there's so many things I want to tell him. I love how he strives to be the best he can be. I love how brave he is...how selfless he can be when he fights for others, not just to be a legendary hero. And I love how he kisses...there's so much passion in him; it burns in his heart like a fire, and he set mine on fire too..."

"Is that a confession, Mimyao?"

Mimyao jumped as Mao Mao sat up, staring at her with amused green eyes.

"Mao Mao!" Mimyao gasped, flinging herself at the black cat's chest, "Thank goodness you're alright! I swear, if you ever scare me like that again..."

"Mimyao."

Mimyao sat up, her cheeks soaked with tears.

"I love you," Mao Mao admitted, kissing Mimyao between the ears, "I don't think I say that enough."


	13. Triple Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao, Felicity, and Athena reunite for the first time in 10 years.

"Thank you all _so_ much for coming to the weekly meeting!" King Snugglemagne greeted the sheriff's department, motioning for them to come inside the castle's conference room, "There are many things we _must_ discuss. Shall we, then?"

"Will there be snacks at this meeting?" Badgerclops asked in a half-murmur as the sheriff's department entered the palace, Adorabat perched on the badger's left shoulder.

"Badgerclops, we come here every Windsday to inform the King of real dangers and crimes, not to take advantage of the fact that we're in the presence of royalty!"

"Speaking of which," Mimyao nudged Mao Mao's shoulder, rolling her eyes, "promise me you won't go off on a tangent about how irresponsible the sweetypies can be when they're unsupervised, yet again."

"What?" Mao Mao teased, shrugging, "I wouldn't do that."

"Oh, you!" the cream cat shot him a playful look, "Why can't you tone down the fire for a _single day?_ "

"My passion is ceaseless, Mimyao," Mao Mao winked, "in many areas. But you knew that already, didn't you?"

Mimyao shook her head, closing her eyes and flushing as she recalled her first major make-out session with Mao Mao. He had been so gentle and yet so possessive of her with both his tongue and teeth; plunging her into a pool of sensuality the likes of which neither cat had ever experienced. What Mimyao wouldn't give to return the favor.

The cream cat deputy was snapped out of her fantasies by a collision with an apparent bystander. Mimyao's eyes flew open, and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh!" Mimyao gasped, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going..."

It was then that she realized who she had run into. She was an ivory, tan, and muted brown tanuki, with a pair of gorgeous bright purple eyes. She was apparently a commander of the guard, as signified by her yellow vest with a pink heart in the center. But this tanuki wasn't a stranger to Mimyao; nor was Mimyao a stranger to her. The minute the pair made eye contact, they made the same realization, and it was undoubtedly clear that they remembered each other.

"Felicity?"

"Mimyao?"

"Oh my gosh!" Felicity gasped, pulling Mimyao into a hug, "I haven't seen you in years, Mimyao! Where have you been all this time? Athena and I missed you!"

"I missed you guys too!" Mimyao grinned, tears forming in her eyes as she hugged her childhood friend back, "Wait...Athena?!! Do you know where she is?"

"Of course I do!" Felicity nodded, releasing Mimyao from her embrace, "She's the captain of the Royal Guard here! Wait here, I'm gonna go get her!"

The tanuki turned and bolted down the hallway, her fluffy, rounded tail bobbing behind her as she hurried away.

"Do you two know each other?" Mao Mao's voice sounded behind the cream cat, a hint of caution in his voice.

"Know each other?" Mimyao replied, excited beyond belief, "We grew up together! Athena, Felicity, and I were best friends! We used to be called the Triple Threat when we were training."

"Mimyao! When did you get here?" an excited, feminine voice shouted from down the hall. A fallow deer wearing a burgundy amulet around her neck rushed into the throne room, her feet pounding against the marble floor.

"Athena!" Mimyao squealed, flinging herself into the tall guard captain's arms, whirling around with her in delight.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Athena blinked in surprise, setting Mimyao back on the ground, "You ran away! How did you get here in the first place?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Athena," Mimyao shrugged, "I missed you guys. I'm sorry I couldn't have stuck around longer, but you know how it was back then. With my family and all..."

"Captain Athena knows you too?" Mao Mao cocked his head, "Jeez, how many secrets do you have, Mimyao?"

"Oh...hello, _you,_ " Athena rolled her eyes, just noticing that the sheriff was present, "aren't you supposed to be at a meeting with the King?"

"Yeah," Mao Mao nodded, annoyed, "but I didn't want to disrupt the reunion or anything."

"It's okay, Athena," Mimyao sighed, "he's right, I should get going. There's no need to argue."

Mimyao had hardly seen Mimyao and Mao Mao in the same room for five minutes, but she could sense a tension between her boyfriend and childhood friend.

"You know him?" Athena raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend," Mimyao smiled, "I guess you know him too?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Athena murmured, "but I'm happy that you found happiness with him. Even if I'm not close with him like you are. You deserve good things after what you went through to get where you are."

"Thanks, Athena," Mimyao nodded gratefully, "so do you. I promise I'll come see you after the meeting."

With that, the two parties went their separate ways, back to their responsibilities.

"What was that about?" Mimyao asked Mao Mao, "Is there something I should know about?"

"What else is there to say?" Mao Mao smirked, "She's the Captain of the guard, and I'm the sheriff. But between you and me, I think she's a little jealous of my status with the King."

"Whatever you say," Mimyao shrugged, "it's not my business, anyway. I'm just glad that Athena and Felicity are still around after all these years! And to think we all ended up in the same place? Now _that's_ an unbelievable coincidence. It's like the Triple Threat was meant to stay a triple, but in a different way."


	14. The Mao to My Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao takes Mimyao on a scavenger hunt through a series of notes scattered around town. But Mimyao could never have anticipated what awaited her at the end of it...

"Good morning, Mao Mao--" Mimyao yawned, emerging from her room into the living room. She cut herself off as she realized that Mao Mao wasn't present, which was mysterious, as he was usually up before she was.

"Mao?" Mimyao asked, wandering into the kitchen warily, "Where are you?"

The deputy was promptly greeted with the sight of Badgerclops and Adorabat, who sat at the table eating breakfast.

"Oh, hey Mimyao," Badgerclops waved, chowing down on a strawberry-frosted doughnut, "what's up?"

"Mao Mao isn't here," Mimyao crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow, "haven't you noticed? I mean, you guys share a bunk bed."

"He wasn't there when I woke up this morning," Adorabat nodded, "maybe he went outside to practice hero stuff!"

"I don't know, Adorabat," Badgerclops noted, "I looked in the verandah when I saw he was gone, but he wasn't there either. But he did leave this for Mimyao..."

The badger extended his robotic arm to the counter, picking up a small white envelope and dragging it to the dining table. He handed it to Mimyao, who took the envelope worriedly. Sure enough, her name was written on the front, in Mao Mao's handwriting.

Mimyao strolled out of the kitchen, plopping herself on the living room sofa to tear open the envelope. Inside was a slip of paper, also in Mao Mao's handwriting. Whatever this was, it had to be important if Mao Mao would disappear without a trace without telling her. He never did that anymore...unless he didn't want anyone to know where he was going, which was most likely relevant to the message inside the envelope.

_Mimyao,_

_You're probably wondering where I am, or why this envelope was addressed only to you. Don't worry, I promise I'm safe and I there's no nasty surprises behind this. However, if you want to see what this is all about, you'll have to follow these instructions carefully. Unless, that is, you're ready to give up, haha!_

Mimyao rolled her eyes amusingly. _If he thinks I'd ever back down from one of his silly little challenges,_ Mimyao thought, _he's crazy!_

 _Your mission,_ the note continued, _if you choose to accept it, is to follow these notes through town. I've dropped little hints in all of them as to where the next note in the series is, but you're pretty smart, so you should be able to figure it out easily. Your next note is hidden in the spot where we first met, so go scout it out and follow its instructions. I'm counting on you, sweetheart._

_Love you,_

_\- Mao Mao_

"Did he just call me sweetheart?" Mimyao whispered, feeling her cheeks heat up, "Aww, now I have to call him a couple nickname! But I'll work on that later, there's a scavenger hunt to be completed."

Mimyao folded up the note, slipping it under her waistband before heading out the front door. _The place where we first met,_ Mimyao thought, _that's an easy one. How could I forget?_

*****

Two hours into the scavenger hunt, and Mimyao had been on fire with her findings. Each note had led her to places that Mimyao hadn't thought Mao Mao would have remembered, but each was significant in their relationship in some way or another.

The first note had led her to the base of the massive pine tree that Mimyao had climbed to see Pure Heart Valley for the first time. It was the same tree where Mimyao was attacked by a camouflage-print dragon, and where Mao Mao and the sheriff's department had swooped in just in time to help her.

The second note, hinting for Mimyao to look for a purple skunk barista, was trickier. But on Mimyao's search through all the valley's coffee shops, she came across Pure Heart Coffee, the little cafe that Mao Mao had taken her to on their first big day together. It was then that Mimyao remembered that the owner of the coffee shop was, in fact, a pastel purple skunk named Violet; a dead giveaway that Mao Mao had given the barista the next note to give to Mimyao.

The third note wasn't much of a note at all. It was a beautiful sketch of a koi fish, presumably drawn by Badgerclops, judging by the signature on the bottom of the note. Koi fish weren't native to Pure Heart Lake, so Mimyao began scouting all the waterways of the valley in search of the exotic breed. Fortunately, her search eventually led her to the fanciest restaurant in the valley: the _Ko-chi Resutoran,_ which, lo and behold, was built with a koi pond in mind.

The cycle of notes concluded in front of Pure Heart Palace, where Mimyao and Mao Mao had had their first kiss on New Year's Eve the previous year. One final note remained, but rather than a simple hint as to where Mao Mao was, it read the following:

_If you're reading this, you're either Pinky (who shouldn't be snooping around the castle for strange reasons which I never have, nor will never comprehend) or Mimyao, who has completed the scavenger hunt mission, in which case I congratulate you. I won't tease you with the reason behind this any more than I already have, because by now you've probably already realized that each place you found a note was where a significant event in our relationship took place. Meet me at (or at least, under) the Ocean Window. I'll see you there!_

_Thanks for going with the flow for so long, I owe you one._

_\- Mao Mao_

Mimyao smiled, tucking the note with all the others in her waistband. It didn't matter how long the scavenger hunt took, she'd enjoyed every nostalgic minute of it, and couldn't wait to see what Mao Mao had in store for her.

*****

The Ocean Window was the Pure Heart Aquarium's biggest tank, filled to the brim with a variety of colorful, shimmery schools of fish. They circled the tank infinitely, their scales reflecting in the sunshine in the crystal-clear, beautiful water.

Mimyao arrived in the entrance of the tank's tunnel, scouting the area as she slowly strolled through it, taking in the breathtaking views from down below. Even now, the Ocean Window had her as memorized as she'd been the first time she'd walked through it, and she almost completely forgot why she was there.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?"

Mao Mao's voice snapped Mimyao back to reality, but she wasn't the least bit startled. In fact, this was the most tranquil she'd ever felt, aside from the time Mao Mao had pulled her into his bunk.

Mimyao reached over and intertwined her fingers with Mao Mao's, leaning on his shoulder.

"The scavenger hunt was pretty fun," the cream cat admitted, "I never thought you'd be into that kind of thing."

"You've opened me up to a lot of things," Mao Mao smiled, giving Mimyao's hand a gentle squeeze, "besides, I thought it would be cool to try something different for you."

"So why are we here?" Mimyao intrigued, "Or is that for you to know and for me to find out?"

"Right on the money," the sheriff winked, "come on, I'll show you."

The black cat led his girlfriend down the underwater tunnel, which opened up into a larger viewing area of the fish tank. They were surrounded on all sides by glass walls, which displayed their aquatic specimens in all their luminescent glory.

"Mimyao," Mao Mao began, taking both of Mimyao's hands into his own, "we've known each other for a little over nine months, and in that time, you've shown me more love, taught me more morals, and opened me up more than I've been in _years._ I spent so much time thinking that I'd never be as successful as my family; that I'd never be worthy of anyone's love or attention, and I'd have to get used to being alone. Even when it was just me, Badgerclops, and Adorabat, I couldn't help but doubt myself. It was a dark place to be, and I shut away all my emotions so nobody would know how much it hurt me."

The sheriff closed his eyes for a minute, sighing.

"But that was before I met you. The minute I laid eyes on you, I felt something I'd never felt before. I didn't know what it was at the time, but as we went on more adventures together, I started to understand. From your first monster fight with the sheriff's department to the first time I told Badgerclops how I was feeling, there was something special about you that kept tugging at my heartstrings, and it wasn't until you told me that you felt the same that I finally understood what it was."

Mao Mao locked eyes with Mimyao again; bright green orbs that flickered with passion and honesty deeper than Mimyao had ever seen.

"We've come so far together, and all my life, I've never been happier than I am now. Because of you, I'm comfortable enough to show affection in public. Because of you, I'm finally becoming the hero I've always wanted to be."

"Why do you say that?" Mimyao asked, blushing intensely.

"Turns out, I never wanted to be a legendary hero after all," Mao Mao replied, moving his left hand to Mimyao's cheek, "I wanted to be _your_ hero. I just needed some time to realize that."

"Oh, Mao," Mimyao sighed, placing her hand on top of Mao Mao's, "that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. I don't know what to say, except...I love you."

"I love you too," Mao Mao purred, "and that's why I have to ask you this."

The black cat released his grasp on Mimyao, bending down on one knee. His bright green gaze was still locked on Mimyao, illuminated by the light of the aquarium above him.

"Mao Mao?" Mimyao blinked, her eyes wide, "What are you doing?"

Mao Mao reached behind him, pulling out a small, burgundy box. He lifted the lid, revealing the most gorgeous diamond ring Mimyao had ever seen, nestled in a shiny gold band. It sparkled in Mimyao's eyes, which were wide with surprise and ecstasy. She stood wordlessly, her hands raised to her mouth in shock.

"Mimyao Sakura Akio," Mao Mao continued, his pupils widening with unprecedented happiness, "will you marry me?"

"Mao Mao!" Mimyao gasped, tears forming in her bright blue eyes, "Yes! Yes, I will!"

Mao Mao grinned emotionally, slipping the engagement ring on Mimyao's right hand. He cupped Mimyao's head in his gloved hands and kissed her. Mimyao held the gesture, leaning into the kiss as overjoyed tears flowed down her cheeks. Above the newly-engaged couple, the fish swam peacefully, the light in the tank seeming even brighter than before.


	15. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorabat worries that now that Mimyao and Mao Mao are getting married, they'll soon forget about her.

It was a normal afternoon in the sheriff's HQ, or at least, normal since Mimyao and Mao Mao started seeing each other. Adorabat and Badgerclops were seated on the couch in the living room, playing yet another round of Doorbell Danglers (they'd always lose count of how many rounds they'd played by the time they finished).

As much as Adorabat loved one-on-one time with Badgerclops, she missed spending time with Mao Mao and Mimyao independently. Training sessions weren't as frequent as they used to be, and more often than usual, Mao Mao had even taken to spending his evenings with Mimyao. It seemed like the closer Mao Mao and Mimyao got, the farther away Adorabat felt from her teammates.

It wasn't that Adorabat had been forgotten, though. She was still a valuable asset to the team, and monster fights and skirmishes with the Sky Pirates were more or less the same. However, despite the regularities of their professional relations, Mao Mao and Mimyao's relationship was a new and strange time for Adorabat, and she was still adjusting to the changes it brought her and Badgerclops.

As Badgerclops and Adorabat finished their last round of doorbell danglers, they could hear the aerocycle enter the garage, and the ignition of the vehicle slowed as it was parked. That could only mean one thing: Mao Mao and Mimyao were finally home for the day.

"Wow, they were gone a long time today," Badgerclops remarked, turning the TV back to his favorite station, "I wonder what's up?"

"Maybe they were buying groceries!" Adorabat suggested, "That takes a long time."

"Nah, groceries are _my_ job, remember?" Badgerclops shook his head, "Besides, it doesn't take _all day_ to buy them."

Their questions were about to be answered. Mao Mao and Mimyao entered the room, holding hands. This wasn't something new; Mao Mao had been much more public with his relationship recently, as he agreed that Mimyao was right about hiding the fact that they were dating, and he was no longer afraid to show it. But what was different was that instead of a casual greeting from behind the couch, Mao Mao had something different on his mind. In addition to that, he was actually _smiling,_ something that he usually didn't do when he realized that Badgerclops was watching TV and trying to ignore him so he could watch his show.

"Okay, dude," Badgerclops asked, turning off the TV without being asked for once, "where were you? You weren't here at all this morning, not to mention the fact that you left some mysterious note for Mimyao and then _she_ was gone all day too! Is there something we should know, or are you two doing something...shady?"

"No, no," Mao Mao shook her head, "we're not doing anything like that. Actually, it's more important."

"Oh!" Adorabat gasped, posing innocently with her wings on her cheeks, "Is it a surprise?"

"Kinda, yeah," Mimyao nodded, exchanging amused glances with Mao Mao, "why don't we sit down and talk about it?"

"Well, okay," Badgerclops agreed reluctantly, "it must be important if Mao Mao actually _wants_ to talk about it."

"I am _always_ open about my feelings," Mao Mao corrected him, "a hero always..."

"I'm not judging you, dude," Badgerclops cut the sheriff off, "just tell us."

"Anyway," Mimyao continued, flicking her tail excitedly, "the reason we were gone all day was because Mao Mao had something very special to ask me, but he wanted to lead up to it in his unique, uh... _Mao,_ way."

"What was it?" Adorabat asked, cocking her head curiously.

Mao Mao glanced at Mimyao, blushing. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, then spoke, holding up Mimyao's right hand. It exposed her beautiful diamond ring, which sparkled elegantly under the living room lights.

"Oh my gosh, Mao!" Badgerclops grinned, "You got her a gold band? I can't believe you actually popped the question!"

"Gold band?" Adorabat intrigued, "Popping the question? What does that mean?!!"

"What Badgerclops meant," Mimyao replied, smiling warmly at the little blue bat, "is that Mao Mao asked me to marry him. And I said yes!"

"You're getting...married?!!" Adorabat blinked, her yellow eyes wide.

"That's right, my little deputy," Mao Mao nodded, "I know this is a huge step, but Mimyao and I love each other a lot, and we want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"T-that's beautiful, dude," Badgerclops sniffled, wiping a stray tear from his good eye, "I'm so glad you decided to settle down. You _know_ I'll be at that wedding!"

"Thanks, Badgerclops," Mimyao smiled gratefully, "we'll be sure to give you a special role, right, Mao?"

While the three adults chatted about the wedding, Adorabat sat on the couch below them, tearing up over the realization that she may never get to spend time alone with her friends again. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't Mao Mao and Mimyao just stay friends, so she wouldn't have to worry about losing them forever? Without another word, she hopped off the couch, headed straight for her room.

Mimyao watched Adorabat leave the room, and sighed, understanding that maybe this was a little overwhelming for the youngest member on the team. She stood up, excusing herself while Badgerclops turned the TV back on, and all conversations ceased for the time being.

"Adorabat?" Mimyao asked softly, knocking on the bedroom door. There was no reply, so she opened the door slowly, entering the room and shutting it behind her quietly.

Adorabat was crying on Mao Mao's bunk, her head buried in his pillow as muffled sobs escaped her body. Mimyao seated herself beside the sweetypie, placing a hand on her back.

"Hey, what's wrong, Adorabat?"

Adorabat lifted her face from Mao Mao's pillow, her lower lip trembling.

"You and Mao Mao spend so much time together," she whimpered, "and now that you're getting married...what if I don't get to see you anymore?"

"What makes you say that?" Mimyao asked, her blue eyes clouded with concern.

"Mao Mao wants to do stuff with you _all the time,_ " Adorabat explained, "the only time we get to hang out anymore is when we fight monsters and the Sky Pirates! I just want to spend time with you like we used to. But now that you're getting married, it feels like you might forget about me..."

"Adorabat," Mimyao purred, patting her lap, "come here."

The small blue bat skittered over to her, plopping down on Mimyao's legs. Her sad physique reminded Mimyao of her childhood self, who, like Adorabat, just wanted love and attention. Mimyao felt a pang of sympathy deep inside her. She never meant for Adorabat to feel this way; she was sure Mao Mao didn't either.

"I'm sorry if Mao Mao and I haven't been able to hang out with you lately," Mimyao assured her, "it's no secret that there's been a lot going on for both of us, and I'm sure you've been feeling this way for a while. But I want you to know that no matter what happens, we'll never forget about you. You're like a daughter to me, and I'm sure Mao Mao feels the same way, considering how long he's known you."

"Really?" Adorabat asked, her yellow eyes brightening.

"Really," Mimyao nodded, patting Adorabat's head, "we'll always be here for you. If you ever want to hang out with us, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"Okay," Adorabat nodded, hugging Mimyao's waist, "can I be in your wedding?"

"Of course," Mimyao giggled, "we wouldn't be where we are today without you, Adorabat. I hope you know that."

"So..." Adorabat blinked, her signature optimism flooding back into her eyes, "so you guys won't forget about me?"

"Nope."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	16. Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao reminisces about how his relationship with Mimyao is developing at his next therapy session with Ol' Blue, who also helps him channel his feelings on having children.

Mao Mao sped downtown on the aerocycle, streaking across the sky over the valley like a comet. Why he was in such a hurry would often be associated with a monster fight, or a dangerous concern in the village. But Mao Mao wasn't eager to obliterate a certain threat today; no, he was headed for his weekly therapy appointment with Ol' Blue, and today, he had a lot to share, recent events being what they were.

Quickly parking the aerocycle and chaining it to a bike rack outside Blue's office, he opened the front door and rushed inside, plopping down on one of the waiting room's chairs as he eagerly awaited his appointment with Pure Heart Valley's one and only therapist.

Within minutes, Blue appeared from the back room, smiling at the sight of his number one client. Well, number one besides Mimyao, of course.

"Never thought I'd see you this excited, Mao Mao," Blue acknowledged, "assuming you're ready for our appointment?"

"Whenever you are," the sheriff nodded, standing up. He tried to shove down his overflowing excitement as he joined Blue in the back room of his office, settling into position on the therapist's guest couch.

"So," Blue began, taking out his notebook and pen, "last session, we talked about being more conscious about others' feelings; specifically your girlfriend, Mimyao's. Did you do any of the things we talked about to show her that you care about her feelings?"

"Let's see," Mao Mao pondered aloud, listing off the events of the past week, "a few times. I trusted her enough to ride on...a horse. We had a make-out session in private. But uh...I did scare her because I didn't listen to her and kept attacking a monster..."

"Tell me more about that," Blue prompted, jotting down some notes.

"Well," Mao Mao elaborated, "we were fighting this really fast dragon...really fast, like, even I couldn't slow it down until it slammed into a tree because Mimyao saved my butt. She kept warning me that I would get hurt if I kept fighting the dragon, but I kept going anyways. It ended up knocking me out, and when I woke up, Mimyao was saying all these sentimental things to me..."

"What kind of things did she say?"

"Lots of things," Mao Mao leaned back on the sofa, "she likes how I strive to be the best I can be. Something about how brave I am...how selfless I can be when I fight for others, not just to be a legendary hero. I guess she likes how I kiss too, because she mentioned that before she realized that I was awake."

"I see," Blue nodded, "how did hearing that make you feel?"

"Honestly," Mao Mao shook his head, blushing, "really lucky. It's like since she and I got back together, our relationship keeps getting stronger. No matter how many times I put myself in danger against her advice, she's still there for me. She's starting to act more like Badgerclops in that way. That's why I'm trying harder to put her first, so I don't end up putting _her_ in danger."

"It sounds like you two are growing together, in retrospect," Blue noted, "I'm happy to hear that you can work out your problems with an open mind. Have you two hit any milestones in your relationship yet?"

"Actually, yes," Mao Mao admitted, "I proposed to Mimyao yesterday."

"Really?" Blue looked up from his notepad, "What did she say?"

"She said yes," the sheriff grinned, "so we're engaged now."

"Congratulations, Mao Mao," Blue complimented, "how did it happen?"

"I took her on a scavenger hunt that lead to the Pure Heart Aquarium," Mao Mao explained, "the rest is history."

"An aquarium is a very unique place to propose to someone," the blue sweetypie agreed, "what made you think of that?"

"From what I understand," Mao Mao continued, "when I took Mimyao on our first date, we went to a nice restaurant surrounded by a koi pond. We had our first dance there too, right next to it. From what I understand, Mimyao loves marine life, so I thought it would be appropriate to bring her to the biggest fish tank in Pure Heart Valley. It had to be big, but not too overwhelming. Mimyao isn't used to being showered with that kind of affection, but she deserves it. She deserves so much more than the garbage her parents dished her as a kid."

"That sounds about right," Blue wrote, "speaking of kids, how did Adorabat react to your engagement?"

"I'm gonna be honest, not very well at first," Mao Mao sighed, "Mimyao told me that she was pretty upset when she first heard about it."

"Why was that?"

"Apparently," Mao Mao explained, "she thought Mimyao and I were going to forget about her when we got married. You know, because we spend a lot of time together as it is. But we made sure to promise her that we'd never do that, because she's a member of the team; our little deputy! She's very important to me, too. If I can train her to be a hero in all the ways my father didn't, then maybe she'll be an even better hero than me."

"Have you ever considered having your own children?" Blue prompted, "Is that why Adorabat thought you would forget about her?"

"What? No, I...I've never thought about that, actually," Mao Mao waved his hands frantically, "sure, Mimyao and I love each other, but I'm not sure how she feels about having our _own_ kids. Besides, we haven't even started planning our wedding yet, why think about that now?"

"Well, what about you?" the dog therapist intrigued, "How do _you_ feel about kids?"

"Personally, I've always wanted little versions of me running around," Mao Mao chuckled, "it would be pretty neat, to raise kids. But I don't want them just so I can raise legendary heroes that follow me around with a strong piety; believe me, I've learned from my father's mistakes. Maybe it's because I've always wanted to branch out the Mao Clan name in my own way. Now that you mention it, I wonder what me and Mimyao's kids would look like..."


	17. The Path to Legend

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Fathers, be good to your daughters_   
_Daughters will love like you do_   
_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_   
_So mothers be good to your daughters, too_

**\- John Mayer,** _**Daughters** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come _on,_ Adorabat," Mao Mao pleaded, attempting to place the young deputy into her bunk, "you need to go to sleep; it's a school night!"

"But _you_ stay up late every night!" the little blue bat argued, flapping away from his grasp, "Badgerclops and Mimyao do it too! I wanna stay up like y'all!"

"Adorabat, could you keep it down?" Badgerclops complained, staring at his partners from the top bunk, "I'm _trying_ to draw!"

"Then keep drawing," Mao Mao retorted, "nobody's stopping you!"

"I can't concentrate when y'all are being so _loud!_ "

"I don't wanna sleep!" Adorabat shouted, "I'm not tired!"

"Okay, okay," Mao Mao shook his head, facepalming, "you know what? Wait here, I need to go get something."

The sheriff exited the room, knocking on the door to Mimyao's bedroom right beside it.

"Hey...honey? You in there?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec!" Mimyao replied, petting Bao Bao, who was curled up on the floor next to her mattress.

The cream cat strutted to the door, opening it casually.

"Alright, babe, I'm here. Is something wrong?"

"It's Adorabat," Mao Mao shrugged, "no matter what I do, she doesn't want to go to sleep. I can't let her stay up all night; she has school tomorrow, and her father would _kill_ me if she found out I did something like that! Ahem...anyway, you're pretty good with Adorabat. Is there anything you know will put her out for the night?"

"Hmmm," Mimyao pondered, "well, if there's one thing that I would've liked as a kid, it would be a bedtime story."

"You know," Mao Mao snapped his fingers, "I never thought of that. Good idea."

"I think I'll go tell her one myself," Mimyao nodded, "but you and Badgerclops can listen in if you want."

"It's not gonna be one of those kids' books, right?" the black cat raised an eyebrow, "Because I don't think she likes those."

"Definitely not," Mimyao replied, pointing to her forehead, "all the stories I tell are stored up here. It saves paper, anyway."

The two feline heroes re-entered the trio's bedroom, where Adorabat sat on Mao Mao's bunk, blinking innocently.

"Oh, yay!" the sweetypie chirped, "Wait...you're not gonna make me go to bed, are you, Mimyao?"

"No," Mimyao cackled, plopping herself next to Adorabat while Mao Mao did the same on the other side of the bed, "how would you like to hear a bedtime story?"

"Aren't those for babies?" Adorabat asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, then," Mimyao smirked, "I guess you don't want to hear the story of how I met my legendary father."

"Legendary?" Adorabat perked up, her yellow eyes shining with excitement, "I wanna hear! I wanna hear!"

"Wait, your legendary father?" Badgerclops piped up, watching from his perch on the top bunk, "I thought your dad was a _massive_ jerkwad?"

"Well, he is," Mimyao shrugged, "but I'm not talking about him. The guy _I'm_ talking about is more of a father-figure to me, so I call _him_ my dad instead of my actual dad. Ahem, Icallmyparentsbytheirfirstnamesbecausethey'redeadtome."

"Oh, okay," Mao Mao nodded, "is this that Atticus guy you keep talking about?"

"Yes, exactly," Mimyao replied, "but that's all you know about him. Consider this an origin story for young Mimyao."

"Okay, Atticus?" Badgerclops added, climbing down from the top bunk, "Never heard of the guy. Now I _have_ to listen in on this, because I just, like, really love secrets."

*****

_It happened a long time ago, when I was around five or six years old. It was an average day for this young version of myself; as far as "average" went when it came to my life back then. I was being chased by three older kids through the woods of my hometown, Maplewood Valley. I'd also like to mention that these kids were chasing me with sticks; which they always used to imitate weapons. I didn't have the chance to grab a stick, because the kids took all the sticks, so I was left with no option but to run for my life._

"Hey!" voices shouted from behind the fleeing kitten, "C'mon, kid! Don't be such a wimp!"

"Leave me alone!" Mimyao cried, her pink dress fluttering behind her as the kids raced after her, "You guys are so _mean!_ "

_Before we get too far, let me explain why I was so scared of these kids. There were four of them; a closely-knit band of troublemakers posing as the "it" crowd of the town. There was Thaddeus, the sly-witted fox who was considered the brains of the operation; Dorian, the rabbit master of rumors; Rocco, the raccoon muscle of the team; and Kai, my older brother...their fearless, arrogant, cold-blooded leader. It didn't matter if I was related to him. Kai and his gang of ruthless bullies would hunt me down any chance they got, because they knew I couldn't fight back. The worst part was, no matter what I told my parents, they never believed me. No matter now many scars I had to prove it._

"Help!" Mimyao yelped, rushing into a row of bushes, "Help me!"

At that point, she'd come to a dead end. The four bullies had surrounded her, leading her face-to-face with her brother.

"Well, well," Kai sneered, "here we are yet again. My sniveling little sister, a gutless little scaredy-cat, backed up against a tree. Haven't you learned that you can't win against us?"

"Y-you're wrong," Mimyao countered, unsheathing her claws, "you're just a big ol' meanie, who likes to kick around little kids for fun!"

Kai snickered, motioning to Rocco, who stepped by his side and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm gonna tell daddy!" Mimyao shouted, "He's gonna kick your butt!"

The group of boys cackled, shaking their heads.

"Haven't you noticed that mom and dad only care about _me?_ " Kai sneered, "They poured all the hours they would've wasted on your training into mine, and look where it got me. I'm the choice cut, in a world of hungry monsters. And you're just another stepping stone I have to climb on my way to becoming legendary. Nobody ever cared about you, or your scars of shame! It was always _me!_ And it always will be. So get used to being pummeled by my accomplishments, because you'll never be enough to top me!"

The brown cat kicked Mimyao against the tree, and she trembled in fear.

_But then I realized, if I'd made even one cut on Kai's face with my claws, I'd have had an earful of insults from both of my parents. I'd learned to take the pain and say nothing. I braced myself to receive the final blow, when suddenly..._

"Ahem."

_The four boys looked up from me, their defenseless target, their ears tucked behind their little guilty heads. They'd been busted. But not just by any random bystander. It was Atticus Damajika, the legendary defender of Maplewood Valley. Respected by all in the town, he was the equivalent of a king, with enough wisdom and strength to make even the fiercest enemy fall to his knees._

"M-Mr. Damajika," Dorian stammered.

"You think I'm going to ignore the fact that you're harassing a little girl," the stag cut him off dryly, "on my own property?"

_It was true; the bullies had chased me into the backyard of the legendary hero. And they had no idea what was headed their way._

"N-no, sir," Thaddeus shook his head, "in fact, we were just going to--to escort her home! W-we're rescuing her because she was being chased by..."

"By _you,_ " Atticus added, "I saw you from my window. Just how clueless do you think I am?"

"We...we don't, sir!" Rocco blinked in surprise, "Honest!"

"If it's honesty you want," Atticus suggested nonchalantly, his deep voice unamused, "here's a word of advice for you. Targeting those who are smaller than you cannot and will not impress me, or anyone, anywhere. True heroes are benevolent and selfless, qualities that you do not yet possess. Only when you have fully embraced these traits will you be worthy of my respect."

The boys gaped at the mighty warrior, whose eyes radiated intimidation and silent fury.

"Now, go," Atticus finished, "you're lucky I haven't mentioned this incident to your parents."

The bullies turned tail, running away through the woods faster than Mimyao had ever seen. She watched them leave in awe, her tail flicking in amusement.

"Are you alright, young lady?" Atticus asked, bending down to her level.

"I...I think so," Mimyao blinked up at him, "can you teach me how to be like you?"


	18. How Do You Like Me Mao?

"Demo 13: Kick-Flip Spiral. Version 2," Mao Mao noted, jotting some notes in a journal before backing up and planting his feet firmly on the wooden floor of the verandah, "okay, here we go. Second time's the charm."

The sheriff locked his gaze on the practice dummy before him, determined to succeed. He leapt into the air, barrel-rolling in midair. Just as his gloved hands were about to make contact with the ground, he landed flat on his back, grunting in frustration. It was at that moment that Mimyao entered the patio, not at all prepared to see her fiance.

"Holy--" the cream cat gasped, kneeling next to him, offering her hand, "are you okay, Mao? I heard a few loud noises out here..."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mao Mao assured her, letting her help him up, "I just fell a couple times, that's all."

"Why is that?" Mimyao raised an eyebrow playfully, "I thought you were an expert at training."

"Ha, ha," Mao Mao rolled his eyes, amused, "very funny, Mimyao. And for the record, I _am_ the best at training. But I don't know every move there is...yet."

He whipped out his copy of the Hero's Code, flipping it to a page near the center of the book. On the top of the page he motioned to sat the words _Kick-Flip Spiral,_ followed by a set of instructions with images below them.

"I've been learning some new Mao Clan moves," Mao Mao explained, "I've successfully completed every last one...except this: the Kick-Flip Spiral. The most complex and nimble attack a hero can learn; the user has to perform a triple-axle barrel roll in midair, land in a handstand position, flip back onto your feet, and kick themselves towards an enemy, delivering a powerful punch to an opponent's midsection."

"Wow," Mimyao eyed the page, "that's a really impressive move! I feel like I recognize it somehow..."

"The hard part," Mao Mao continued, "is that you have to accomplish all of this very quickly, or it won't work as well as it's supposed to, or worse--miss your opponent entirely. My sisters were taught this move before me...as you may have expected from my father's teachings. But it's for experienced heroes only. You have to be nimble and swift every step of the attack; things that I had to teach myself over the years, which wasn't easy without a teacher."

"Wait," Mimyao snapped her fingers, "I know why it's so familiar! This was one of the moves Atticus taught me!"

Mao Mao gasped, slamming his book shut.

"What?!"

"Yep," Mimyao nodded, "Atticus taught us multiple forms of combat, and that was one of the most difficult moves. Athena mastered it when she was only 12 years old! It took Felicity and I much longer to learn it, though. But Athena is a fast learner, so it's no surprise she could perform it in such a short time frame."

Mao Mao's eyes widened in shock. His supposed rival had accomplished the most difficult attack known to heroism before he had ever heard of it. Humiliation surged through his veins, and he clenched his fists, memories of his father's unending praise toward his sisters ringing in his ears.

"I-I'm a fast-learner, too!" Mao Mao spat, flustered, "You know what? I'm gonna prove it! I can do this my way...all by myself! I don't need anyone to _teach_ me how to fight!"

The black cat glared at the practice dummy yet again, sheer determination searing in his eyes. Mimyao watched from the sidelines, concerned.

"Here goes nothing!" Mao Mao muttered, positioning himself to attack. Then, all at once, he launched himself into the air, barrel-rolling as he had before. This time, he'd landed on his hands, but lost his balance and kicked his legs frantically, only to fall on his stomach on the smooth, wooden floor with a thud.

"You're getting there!" Mimyao encouraged.

"No," Mao Mao growled, "I have to try harder!"

And so began a series of failed attempts. Barrel rolls were interrupted due to the lacking force of the starting launch; handstands ended in collapses; and the few attempts that neared a successful completion ended in either Mao Mao tripping on his cape, or the sheriff completely missing his target, crashing back to the floor or into the surrounding railing. The more he failed, the more frustrated and desperate to succeed he became. As his attempts resulted in more and more falls, Mao Mao finally had reached his limit. He stared up at the dummy he'd fallen in front of; where he'd ended up after an almost-perfect attempt at the Kick-Flip Spiral.

But it wasn't the dummy who was hovering over him. It was his father. His face was shrouded in shadows, but Mao Mao could feel the towering cat's fierce, gold-eyed stare burning into his skull. His father's gravelly, patronizing tone echoed in his ears, and tears streaked down his face, splashing onto the wooden surface below.

"You're not ready to do a Kick-Flip Spiral, boy," Shin Mao smirked, "you don't have the skill!"

"No," Mao Mao shouted, "no! I _can_ do it; I _have_ to do it!"

"But you can't," the armored cat continued, "you need to be more _impressive_ to learn powerful moves like a _true_ Mao."

"I _am_ a Mao!" the sheriff choked, "I have to be the best! Athena can't be better than me! I...I'm..."

Mao Mao dropped to his knees, pounding the floor with a gloved hand, hot tears dripping onto it, though he tried to hold them back. He felt as though he was surrounded in darkness; his emotions were closing in on him like a sinkhole.

"Mao Mao."

Mimyao's voice sounded from beside the sheriff. He glanced over at her, biting his lip in an attempt to pull himself together. He expected to be met with a disdainful expression. Instead, he found himself getting pulled into Mimyao's bright blue eyes, which were tearful just as his were.

"It's okay to cry," the cream cat whispered.

In that moment, Mao Mao could infer everything he needed. Mimyao had suffered abuse like he had. She'd been pushed aside, harassed, viewed as inferior, put down by her hero family...just as he had. Mimyao wasn't _sympathizing_ with him. She was _empathizing._ She knew how excruciatingly painful Mao Mao's feelings were...and experienced them herself.

Maybe it was alright to let go for just a little while.

Mao Mao collapsed on Mimyao's chest, sobbing and sniffling into her fur. The deputy stroked his head gently, between his ears, tears of her own spilling over. They sat in the center of the verandah for a while, hugging and crying. For the first time in a long while, Mao Mao didn't feel as alone. There were so many things he'd had stripped away from him over the years; parental guidance, fatherly love, and even his own innocence.

Thankfully, emotional support hadn't been one of them.


	19. Though Blood Is Thicker Than Water

A massive Cerberus thrashed about just outside the village. It roared maliciously, its cry echoing through the valley as the sheriff's department attacked it from all sides. But none of the attackers could inflict a single scratch on the three-headed dog; it was too powerful, and kept knocking them away with paws the size of boulders.

"It's no good," Badgerclops noted, "even my blaster can't hit it! Where did this thing even come from?!"

"Seeing that it's a Cerberus," Mimyao replied, "it probably came from a volcano a long way from here. This is the first one I've seen around here!"

"Well," Mao Mao shouted, "wherever it came from, I'll be sending it back with its tail between its legs!"

The sheriff struck at the Cerberus again, only to be flung aside yet again. Meanwhile, Badgerclops and Adorabat aimed attacks toward the rear of the beast, leaving Mimyao to face it head-on. She swung at it with all of her might with her katana, but the Cerberus was unphased. It backed her into a tree, snarling at her from three separate heads, jaws dripping with saliva and eyes glowing red.

"Mimyao, no!" Mao Mao warned, reaching a hand out from his position on the ground.

Just as the Cerberus was about to finish Mimyao off, a loud cracking noise came from behind the beast. A splash of blood dripped down its neck, coating all three heads in blood. It stumbled and whimpered, collapsing in the dirt. Someone, or something, had killed it!

"Mimyao!" Mao Mao gasped, rushing over to her with his other deputies, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I...I don't know!" Mimyao shook her head, "It just started bleeding, and it fell over! Did one of you do that?"

"No way, dude," Badgerclops shrugged, "if it has been me, that dog thing would've been _vaporized,_ not stabbed."

"Well," Mimyao blinked in disbelief, "if it wasn't any of us, then who...?"

At that moment, a tall, slender brown cat leapt onto the deceased Cerberus's back, sliding to the ground to inspect his kill. He sported a black jumpsuit, and four spiked metal bracelets on his wrists and ankles. His long, thin tail was kinked in several places, like a broken, bendable straw. In his hands was a axe, which he slipped back into its holster on his back.

"Thought you could get away, didn't ya?" the stranger gloated, "Well, you were wrong. I never let my prey escape my clutches. It'll be fun to mount all three of your heads on my wall. As for your meat, well, I'm sure one of my clients is _dying_ to get their hands on it."

The cat wheeled around, his green eyes flicking over the sheriff's department. The minute he locked stares with Mimyao, he smirked; a toothy, merciless gesture that sent shivers up Mimyao's spine.

"Well, well," the cat mused, "if it isn't my pathetic little sister. I'm surprised you're still alive after all these years; thought a monster would've torn you to shreds a while back."

"Wait...little sister?" Adorabat raised an eyebrow, her gaze flipping from Mimyao to the brown cat in confusion.

Mao Mao shifted closer to Mimyao, narrowing his eyes. He'd already put two and two together; memories of all the times Mimyao had told him about an "older brother" ran through his mind. The black cat stiffened, maintaining a shocking and yet intimidating composure.

"You're Kai," Mao Mao asked flatly, "aren't you?"

"Yeah," Kai folded his arms, "what's it to you?"

"Kai?" Badgerclops whispered, leaning down to Mimyao, "Wait, isn't this that guy you were telling us about? The one that harassed you as a kid?"

"Yeah, it is," Mimyao hissed in reply, her eyes drilling into her older brother.

"You got a problem, Mim?" Kai snarled, "Well, keep it to yourself. Might I remind you what happens to creatures that get in my way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Cerberus to deliver to the taxidermy."

"Hold it right there," the sheriff spat, standing between Kai and the fallen monster, "it's illegal to poach around these parts. Actually, it's illegal to poach _anywhere,_ so would you mind telling me why you think I'm dumb enough to just let you walk out of here with that monster?"

Kai's expression hardened, and glared at the sheriff with a scowl.

"I'm sorry, mister--"

"You can call me _sheriff,_ " Mao Mao cut him off, "we don't like your kind around here. Especially when you specifically have bad blood with my girlfriend here."

"Oh, this is your _girlfriend?_ " Kai chatized, "What a shame. I thought a man of your standing would have better taste in women."

"Say something about her like that again," Mao Mao challenged, whipping out his katana and holding it to the poacher's throat, "I dare you."

"Mao Mao, stop," Mimyao demanded, "it's not worth it. _He's_ not worth it."

"Ugh, fine," Mao Mao muttered reluctantly, slipping his katana back into its sleeve, "he's the next town over's problem now. He can get busted there."

"Don't count on it," Kai smirked, "I've never been caught in all my years on the black market."

Mimyao wheeled around, headed for the aerocycle with her companions. Kai watched her leave, eyeing her mockingly.

"What," Kai prompted, "not gonna address me? As your brother, I deserve more respect than that, after all you've burdened our family with."

"I'd tell you what you deserve," Mao Mao muttered, "but there's a kid present."

With that, the aerocycle took off, leaving the poacher alone with his catch. Mimyao watched him from the corner of her eye, shaking her head. She refused to give Kai the satisfaction of taking his emotion bait; she'd learned that from Atticus. The only thing she could do now was wait for him to leave.

*****

A week had passed since her encounter with Kai, but Mimyao had experienced absolutely no break from his shenanigans. Her older brother had been hanging around in the woods, stealing every last monster from the sheriff's department's fights and mocking Mimyao for a different reason each time. She'd ignored him throughout all of this, but she was bottling up all sorts of emotions as a result. How much longer could she keep this up?

Today, in particular, Mimyao was having a difficult time. It seemed as though Kai was stabbing at all aspects of her life that he knew she was sensitive about. Badgerclops had to physically restrain Mao Mao to prevent him from attacking Kai out of immense anger.

"Let me at him!" Mao Mao demanded, struggling in Badgerclops's arms, "He needs to pay!"

"Remember what Mimyao said, dude!" Badgerclops hushed him, "De-escalate!"

As Kai continued to shout insults at her, Mimyao held back tears, her back turned to the brown cat as she gripped her head, attempting to block out his words. They stabbed at her like knives; hurting just as much now as they did when she was younger.

"Mimyao?" Adorabat's voice sounded below her, "Are you okay?"

Mimyao glanced down at the little blue sweetypie, who had patted her let with one wing, her yellow eyes radiating sympathy.

"I'm okay," Mimyao lied, crouching beside her, "I just need to block him out, that's all. He's trying to get to my head."

"Hey, scaredy cat!" Kai shouted, "What's wrong, can't face me like a woman? God, you're so pathetic and useless. No wonder our parents weren't sad that you left."

"Leave her _alone,_ you big meanie!" Adorabat screamed furiously, "You better go away, or I'm gonna _kick your butt!_ "

"Yeah, right, pipsqueak," Kai cackled, "you couldn't kick a _bug's_ butt."

"I _eat_ bugs!" Adorabat shouted, skittering over to Kai with her wings outstretched determinedly.

The minute she got close enough, Kai punted her back to the dirt, laughing cruelly as she fell.

"Adorabat!" the group shouted simultaneously.

Mimyao rushed to Adorabat's side. She was shaking, and crying in fear, but was otherwise unharmed.

"You're even more of a coward than I thought, Mim," Kai hovered over the pair, "having your friends stand up for you instead of facing me yourself? I've never seen such a sorry excuse for a hero. Pathetic!"

Mimyao sprang to her feet, staring Kai in the eye for the first time in years. Her eyes were colder than ice, and she clenched her jaw in outrage.

" _You're_ the only pathetic hero here, you heartless _dirtbag!_ " Mimyao snarled, "Attacking a defenseless child?! Are you crazy?! You're a deranged _lunatic!_ "

Kai blinked at her wordlessly, shocked by his sister's sudden outburst.

"Listen to me, you hopeless, foul sadist," the cream cat continued, her teammates watching on in awe, "you can strip me of my innocence; you can talk dirty; you can ruin my early childhood; and you can denounce me until your lips turn blue. But _nobody,_ and I mean _nobody,_ touches my friends!"

Mao Mao freed himself from Badgerclops's grasp, picking up Adorabat and carrying her away from the action.

"We gotta help her!" Adorabat gasped.

"No," Mao Mao shook his head, "not yet. Let her have this."

Mimyao whipped out her silver katana, gripping it with both hands.

"I challenge you," she growled, "come at me with no holds barred. Then we'll see who the _real_ hero is!"

"Oh, this'll be fun," Kai cackled, sliding his axe out of its holster, "I can't wait to wipe the floor with you, Mim."

"It's _Mimyao,_ " the cream cat hissed, "I'm _through_ with that stupid nickname. You don't _deserve_ to label me!"

All at once, the two siblings charged at each other, clashing their weapons just as swiftly. Though Kai's weapon was bigger, it was heavier, and it was nothing against Mimyao's lightweight sword and agility. Still, the pair pressed on, and for a moment, Mimyao appeared to have the upper hand. That is, until Kai pushed against Mimyao with his axe, staring her down defiantly.

"Not bad," he remarked, "for a girl with no moxie!"

"No moxie?" Mimyao grinned, narrowing her light blue eyes, "You're forgetting who started this skirmish, Kai."

She shoved her brother away, and he skidded through the dirt before finding his footing again.

"You may have won the _battle,_ Mim," Kai sneered, "but you lost the _war!_ "

As he spoke, Kai launched himself at Mimyao, swinging his axe directly at her. The deputy attempted to block the attack with her sword, but the outcome was the opposite of what she'd expected. The blunt force of the axe's impact against her katana sent Mimyao flying. She was knocked to the ground, but she carefully rose to her feet, reeling from the attack.

Kai didn't waste a second of his successfully-inflicted move. He slipped his weapon back into its holster and rushed onto his younger sister, punching her repeatedly. Mimyao tried to match his punches to the best of her ability, even grazing Kai's cheek with her katana. With each blow, Kai got rougher and rougher, and didn't relent until she collapsed. Once Mimyao was down, he rested his leg atop her fallen body, his foot centered in her torso. Mimyao struggled to get away, but ultimately, Kai was in control. There was no escaping him now that she'd been pinned.

"Atticus Damajika was a _fool_ to invest his precious time in your training," Kai hissed, delivering a swift kick to Mimyao's side with his free foot, "mother and father would never let you live down your failure. In fact..."

The brown cat slowly removed his axe, holding it in front of his sister's throat.

"I wouldn't, either."

"Is this what you think being a hero is?" Mimyao choked from beneath the weapon, "Triumphantly killing your defeated opponents? Sounds more like criminal behavior to me. In fact, it's downright _dishonorable!_ "

"I don't _care_ about your pitiful definition of heroism!" Kai snapped, "I get to decide what's heroic and what isn't! As long as I've _won,_ then I'm the hero. What I want is _victory._ And I'll go through whatever means necessary to get what I want!"

"Not in _my_ valley you don't."

"What the--" Kai spat, before being slugged in the face.

Mao Mao had snuck up behind the cat while he was distracted, preparing to strike. Now that he'd succeeded, he had a bone to pick with Kai--a hankering that would never be satisfied until he was expelled from Pure Heart Valley.

"Mao Mao!" Mimyao smiled gratefully, joining her fiance in his attack on her brother, "You didn't have to do that."

"Are you kidding?" Mao Mao replied, delivering more punches to Kai, "There's no _way_ I'm gonna stand by and watch my friends get decapitated. Besides, I've always wanted to kick his butt."

The couple retaliated boldly, and Kai was outnumbered two-to-one. Even he seemed to realize that now was the time to cave. He dropped to the dirt, defeated, and stared up at the victors of the fight.

"Alright, alright!" Kai hissed, dragging himself back up, "I know when I'm beat! What're you gonna do, kill me?!"

"No," Mimyao shook her head, "I'm not like you. What I want is closure."

"Closure?" Kai barked, "For what?"

"For all the things you did to me," Mimyao admitted, "you, Zurui, and Taka tainted my childhood years. You withered my self-esteem down to practically nothing. You kicked me around like a living punching bag. It...was...all...your...fault."

Kai stared at his sister wordlessly; unsympathetically.

"But I realize now," Mimyao continued, "that because you and your gang of troublemakers chased me into Atticus's yard, I met people who made all the difference in my life. I met father figures, lifelong friends, and learned lessons this family could have never taught me. I'm who I am now because of _them;_ not our parents, and not you."

Mimyao shook her head, tears forming in her eyes as she spilled her feelings out to her brother.

"I will never forgive you," she sighed, "you have no idea how much pain you caused me. You have no idea how much shame I carry with the Akio name, or the struggles I face now because of your actions. Because of our parents' actions. I will never forgive you...but I'm happy to forget you."

The cream cat pointed to the forest, shedding her final tears for her family. She had wanted to do this for years, but couldn't. Not until now.

"Now, leave," Mimyao demanded, "I don't want to see you or anyone in our family again."


	20. Wouldn't That Be Nice?

Today was the day. Weeks of planning, preparation, discussion, fittings, photo shoots, and cake samplings had led up to this moment, and Mao Mao couldn't be more excited. This was, perhaps, one of the most important days of his life, and what happened today could make or break his relationship with Mimyao. At long last, it was time to bring another Mao into his family.

Because today was Mao Mao and Mimyao's wedding day.

Mao Mao stood in his dressing room, looking himself over in the mirror as he buttoned up his ivory tuxedo. He'd wanted to wear something that wasn't white, because Mimyao's dress was already that color; a smooth, snowy swatch that was sure to make her look more beautiful than the stars themselves.

"You got it, dude?" Badgerclops asked, hovering over the sheriff in his black tuxedo.

"Badgerclops, I'm a _grown man,_ " Mao Mao rolled his eyes, "I think I can slip on a tuxedo without any help."

"Turn around, Mao," the deputy advised, "your bow-tie's crooked."

"Ugh..." Mao Mao smirked, allowing Badgerclops to straighten his tie, "well, I'll let it slide, since you're our Best Man."

"I _am_ the best man," Badgerclops mused.

"Can I just ask you one thing?" Mao Mao prompted, "You didn't invite the Sky Pirates, did you?"

"Nope."

"Or Pinky? Or Slim Piggins?"

"You said you wanted to ask me _one_ thing," Badgerclops raised an eyebrow, "but no, they're not invited."

"What about--"

"Dude, don't worry," Badgerclops assured him, "we've got everything under control. Captain Athena's got the whole royal guard surrounding the palace. There's no way anyone is gonna ruin your wedding, okay?"

"Athena..." Mao Mao sighed, "well, I guess that's promising. I can't believe she actually wanted to be the Celebrant for me and Mimyao's wedding! I thought she'd turn us away when we asked. You know, because of the tension between us and all."

"She wouldn't do that, Mao," Badgerclops shook his head, "she's one of Mimyao's best friends. Even if she doesn't like you all that much, she's not going to ruin her friend's wedding. She probably has more standards than that, being the King's number two and all."

"If you say so..." Mao Mao sighed, "but who's walking Mimyao down the isle?!! Her father definitely wasn't invited to this, and she doesn't like my father all that much, so..."

There was a knock at the door, and Badgerclops signaled for Mao Mao to stay put, while he ran to answer it. Upon opening the door, he found himself face-to-face with a kangaroo sweetypie and a fallow deer buck. The pair were holding hands, appearing to signify that they were a couple. If that wasn't enough of a hint, the rings on their fingers were a dead giveaway.

"Pardon our intrusion," the fallow deer began, "is it alright if we come in?"

"We just wanted to stop by and give her husband-to-be some well-wishes?" the kangaroo added, "If he's alright with it, of course."

Mao Mao took one look at the fallow deer buck, and immediately was reminded of two things: Athena, and a certain man Mimyao had told him about, who also happened to be a fallow deer.

"Let them in, Badgerclops," Mao Mao nodded, "I think they're related to Mimyao!"

"Okay, dude," Badgerclops shrugged, "I'll give y'all some privacy."

The badger let the fallow deer and the kangaroo into the dressing room before stepping out, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you," the deer bowed graciously, "I'm Atticus Damajika; Athena's biological father, and Mimyao's adoptive father."

Atticus motioned to the sweetypie kangaroo, who was, on Mao Mao's records, much taller than most of the other sweetypies.

"This is Finnegan," Atticus continued, "but he prefers the nickname 'Finn'. He's my husband."

"So that's why you looked so familiar!" Mao Mao gasped, shaking hands with both of the men, "Mimyao's told me so much about you. You must really be something, because she has to be the most perceptive and skilled hero I've ever met! She said something about you being a legendary hero...did I get that right?"

"Well," Atticus laughed, "you could say that, I suppose. But I don't let that title define who I am. Now, enough about me. You must be Mao Mao, sheriff and protector of Pure Heart Valley."

"Wow," Mao Mao smiled, flattered, "did Mimyao tell you that, or did you hear about it from someone else?"

"A little of both," Atticus nodded, "I trust Mimyao's judgement, though. She chose you for more than just hero status. In fact, from what we've heard, you've been taking good care of her."

"You even found her a good therapist!" Finn added, "That's something Atticus and I should have done a long time ago. But we needed her parents' consent, and...well, you already know how they are. They just wouldn't let us help her."

"Oh," Mao Mao sighed, "I'm sorry. Her parents really _are_ the worst."

"It's a good thing she found you," Atticus concurred, "we were worried sick about her since she ran away. I wish she would have stayed. But boy...Finn and I gave her parents a _piece of our minds_ when they told us."

"They don't deserve to be parents," Finn muttered, "they never did. We fought so hard to bring them to justice after Mimyao left. Thankfully, Atticus took pictures of Mimyao and wrote down everything she said the Akios did to her. So they're in jail now."

"Oh, thank the Ruby Pure Heart," Mao Mao sighed in relief, "so I guess Kai is the only one we need to worry about around here."

"Oh, don't get me _started_ on Kai!" Finn snapped, "If I had a dollar for every time I wanted to kick that brat's butt..."

"I know, Finn," Atticus sighed, resting a hoof on his husband's shoulder, "but we have to put the past behind us now. We can't let bad memories hold us back; it would taint the future. It's okay to be angry now and then, but in the end, it's better to let that anger out and move on."

"You're so perceptive," Finn smiled, "no wonder your kids turned out the way they did."

Atticus and Finn kissed for a moment, before realizing that they'd veered the conversation way off track.

"Sorry," Atticus apologized to Mao Mao, "we were supposed to be talking about you."

"Don't be sorry," Mao Mao shook his head, "I could only wish to have a father who cares about me the way you care about Mimyao. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"True," Atticus smiled, his eyes radiating wisdom and experience, "Mimyao told us about that as well. But it's your experiences that shape you into who you are today. And when I look at you, Mao Mao, I see a worthy hero, who's learned from the darkness of his past, and is using it to create a brighter future."

"We know you'll take good care of each other," Finn agreed, "and we couldn't be prouder of you both for that."

"You...you're proud of me?" Mao Mao's bright green eyes widened, filled to the brim with ecstasy and surprise.

Those words were the only things Mao Mao had ever wanted to hear from his father. Hearing them now, from not one, but _two_ fathers, who would soon be his fathers-in-law, sent his heart into overdrive; a surge of confidence that blocked out all the fears he'd been holding for his wedding ceremony. Knowing that, he was more than ready to marry the girl of his dreams.

"Thank you," Mao Mao bowed, wiping tears of joy from his eyes, "I promise, your adoptive daughter will always be safe with me. I won't let you down."


	21. The Wedding Night

The sun had just set on the valley, just in time for the start of Mao Mao and Mimyao's wedding. Swathes of stars were fading into view, cascading over the evening sky in a spectacular formation. It was the perfect scenery for the wedding, and Mao Mao stood at the altar to the right of Athena, admiring the surrounding view. There was no place he'd rather get married.

Guests filled the chairs, and Mao Mao gazed over every single face. Some of these guests were his friends and acquaintances; others were family, co-workers, and just sweetypies in general, who were related to the main guests. They had all come to support Mao Mao and Mimyao tonight, and the fact that so many people, including Mao Mao's father, mother, and all five of his sisters had come filled him with unprecedented happiness and satisfaction. This was the start of a life well-lived.

The chattering of the guests quieted as the first song began to play, filling the air with the melodies of a piano and a guitar. To signify that the wedding was starting, Finnegan waltzed down the isle in his navy-blue tuxedo, taking his seat in the front row, which had been reserved for the families of the bride and groom.

At that, the bridesmaids and groomsmen followed suit; holding hands as tradition. King Snugglemagne and Felicity; Ol' Blue and his wife, Scarlett; Eugene, who was Adorabat's father, and Muffins. They took their places beside the groom and bride, just as Tanya Keys, the Maid of Honor, and Badgerclops, the Best Man, strolled down the carpeted isle, hand-in-hand.

Adorabat skipped down the isle next, scattering flower petals, accompanied by Bao Bao, who carried a cushion with the wedding rings atop his back. Adorabat was sporting a little red dress, while Bao Bao wore a diamond-encrusted periwinkle collar; the favorite colors of the bride and groom. After they had taken their places at the altar, the moment of truth approached, and Mao Mao's heart began to beat faster in anticipation.

Atticus appeared at the start of the isle, his purple tuxedo showered in moonlight, and waited a moment as everyone in the audience stood in their seats, swiveling around eagerly to spot the lucky bride of the evening. 

And there she was.

Mimyao's heavenly white wedding dress and veil, topped with periwinkle accents and a little gold crown, shimmered in the starlight. Her light blue eyes shone brighter than ever before as she took Atticus's arm. He led her down the carpeted isle, smiling in pride and warmth at what his adoptive daughter had become.

Mao Mao's bright green eyes flickered like the flame of a candle at the sight of his beautiful bride. Happiness swelled in his throat as he recalled all that he and Mimyao had been through together. Every last memory had led up to this moment; all the times they'd spent together, through every tear, every smile, every little surprise. It was time to tie the knot and begin anew, and go forth into the future together, just as Atticus had told Mao Mao in his dressing room before the ceremony.

At last, Atticus and Mimyao reached the altar. The fallow deer nodded to his daughter, Athena, who stood at the podium and smiled back at him. He then turned to Mao Mao as Mimyao settled into her position opposite of the sheriff.

"She's all yours, now," Atticus whispered, "I wish you the best of luck, Sheriff Mao Mao."

"Thank you, sir," Mao Mao nodded.

He and his fiancee turned to Athena, who cleared her throat and began.

"Family and friends of Mao Mao Mao and Mimyao Sakura Akio – welcome to their wedding ceremony this evening in Pure Heart Palace’s courtyard in the heart of the upper east side of Pure Heart Valley."

Athena glanced out at the audience, greeting them in the style of a traditional wedding.

"From this location you can see the hustle and bustle of the village at your side," she continued, "you can see the Ruby Pure Heart…fascinating us with its mystic beauty. In this place, we take ourselves out of the usual routines of daily living to witness a unique moment in the lives of Mimyao and Mao Mao. Today they join their lives in the union of marriage."

"To all their guests, they are happy to share this moment with you. They have known most of you for several years. You watched them grow up, you went to school with them, or you worked with them. Because you are the ones who have supported them and known them so well, it is only fitting that you are the ones to share this once-in-a-lifetime moment with them."

Athena motioned to the front row, where Mao Mao and Mimyao's families sat.

"Mao Mao and Mimyao are pleased to have their parents in the front row…close to them for the ceremony," Athena noted, "Mimyao thanks my parents, Atticus and Finnegan, for providing her with every opportunity possible and being the best father figures anyone could ask for."

She motioned to Mao Mao's family, adding to her previous point.

"Mao Mao appreciates all the love and support his mother and sisters gave him over the years. And so it is that Mao Mao and Mimyao present themselves to be married today…surrounded by the people they love the most."

Mao Mao and Mimyao, holding both hands with each other, gazed into each others' eyes, soaking in every last second of the ceremony.

"As Mao Mao and Mimyao prepared for the ceremony part of this wedding celebration," Athena continued, "they reflected on what it is that they love about each other. It was easy for them!"

The fallow deer doe turned her attention to Mao Mao, sparing their rivalry for this special moment.

"Mao Mao," she stated, "Mimyao loves that you blended her in so comfortably with the sheriff’s department. She is pleased that you are terrific with children and that you love your dog, Bao Bao. She sees in you a brave, kind, and sweet man. She loves that you think she is beautiful and that you always find a way to compliment her."

Mao Mao blushed, endeared, as the statements his wife-to-be submitted continued.

"She loves that you always want to be close," Athena nodded, "you remember details of the stories she tells. You want her to be part of your family and circle of friends. You help her around the house. Most importantly, you are so close that even when she is at her worst, you have never made her feel like you want anything but to be closer to her."

Athena then motioned to Mimyao, preparing to recite the comments Mao Mao had submitted for her.

"Mimyao," she began, "Mao Mao loves that you always think about your relationship and put it first in your decisions and actions. He loves your brain, your smile, and your beauty. He appreciates that you are “low maintenance.” He likes that you can be really silly. He loves your artwork and sheriffing abilities. He loves that you enjoy his cooking. He loves your kisses. He just really loves you!"

Mimyao stifled a giggle, absorbing the delightful words from her fiance. They were very Mao of him to say, that was for sure, and she loved them.

"You both look to a shared future that includes raising a happy healthy family," Athena confirmed, resuming her fixed gaze on the pair, "that future also includes a richly lived life together…going out to Pure Heart Valley restaurants, hanging out with family, relaxing at home in front of the TV, singing and dancing…Mimyao will do the singing, and Mao Mao will do the dancing."

There was a brief cackle from the audience, especially from Tanya and Badgerclops, who understood the last comment completely. It was almost an inside joke at this point, especially after the karaoke night incident.

"The years will come and go…you won’t take each other for granted," the Captain of the Guard continued, "you will laugh a lot, you will be the best parents you can be, you will grow older and wiser together. It’s a good story, and the ending is not in sight!"

Athena pulled out a sheet of paper, which held the wedding's reading on it.

"The reading Mimyao and Mao Mao selected for their wedding ceremony is titled 'Jasper Jones' by Craig Silvey," she announced, "the words talk about the unprecedented joy that romance can bring, in all its intensity and wonder. It describes Mimyao and Mao Mao when they first realized what came over them; an event unparalleled by any other in their lives."

Athena handed the paper to Badgerclops, who stepped up to the podium as Athena stepped aside for a moment.

"The reader is Badgerclops, Mao Mao’s best friend."

Badgerclops cleared his throat, shifting the paper in his hand slightly before reading it aloud.

"What I'm feeling, I think, is joy. And it's been some time since I've felt that blinkered rush of happiness. This might be one of those rare events that lasts, one that'll be remembered and recalled as months and years wind and ravel. One of those sweet, significant moments that leaves a footprint in your mind. A photograph couldn't ever tell its story. It's like something you have to live to understand. One of those freak collisions of fizzing meteors and looming celestial bodies and floating debris and one single beautiful red ball that bursts into your life and through your body like an enormous firework. Where things shift into focus for a moment, and everything makes sense. And it becomes one of those things inside you, a pearl among sludge, one of those big exaggerated memories you can invoke at any moment to peel away a little layer of how you felt, like a lick of ice cream. The flavor of grace."

It was a trademark Badgerclops description of love, if he'd ever had one. Mao Mao and Mimyao exchanged glances gratefully as their Best Man stepped down, relinquishing the podium to Athena once again.

"We come now to the words Mimyao and Mao Mao want to hear the most today…the words that take them across the threshold from being engaged to being married."

Mao Mao squeezed Mimyao's hands reassuringly, his bright green eyes softening beneath his blushed-over cheeks.

"A marriage," Athena continued, "as most of us understand it, is a voluntary and full commitment. It is made in the deepest sense to the exclusion of all others, and it is entered into with the desire and hope that it will last for life."

Athena smiled at the happy couple, pausing before she continued the ceremony.

"Before you declare your vows to one another," she began, "I want to hear you confirm that it is indeed your intention to be married today."

The fallow deer turned to Mimyao, addressing her first.

"Mimyao, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Mao Mao in marriage? If so, answer 'I do.'"

"I do," Mimyao affirmed.

"Mao Mao," Athena continued, "do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Mimyao in marriage? If so, answer 'I do.'"

"I do," the sheriff nodded.

"Mimyao," Athena instructed, "please give your bouquet to Tanya."

Mimyao and her Maid of Honor smiled at each other before the bride handed Tanya the bouquet.

"Mao Mao and Mimyao," the Captain continued, "having heard that it is your intention to be married to each other, I now ask you to declare your marriage vows. Please face each other and hold hands."

"I, Mimyao," Mimyao began, "take you, Mao Mao, to be my husband. I will share my life with yours, build our dreams together, support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty through all the trials and triumphs of our lives together. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and made new every day of our lives."

"I, Mao Mao," Mao Mao echoed, "take you, Mimyao, to be my wife. I will share my life with yours, build our dreams together, support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty through all the trials and triumphs of our lives together. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and made new every day of our lives."

Athena waited for the pair to finish, before moving forward to the next portion of the ceremony.

"Your wedding rings are the outward and visible sign of the inward and invisible bond which already unites you two hearts in love," Athena stated, "I ask Badgerclops to give Mimyao’s ring to Mao Mao."

Badgerclops stooped down to Bao Bao's level, plucking Mimyao's ring from the cushion and handing it to the sheriff.

"Mao Mao," Athena continued, "place the ring on Mimyao’s finger and recite your vows."

"I give you this ring," Mao Mao obeyed, slipping the ring on Mimyao's index finger, just below her engagement ring, "wear it with love and joy. As this ring has no end, my love is also forever."

"Badgerclops," Athena instructed, "now please give Mao Mao’s ring to Mimyao."

The badger stooped by Bao Bao once again, grabbing Mao Mao's ring and handing it to Mimyao.

"Mimyao," the Captain continued, "place the ring on Mao Mao’s finger and recite your vows."

"With this ring," Mimyao purred, slipping the ring on Mao Mao's finger, "I marry you. Wear this ring forever as a sign of my love."

"May the wedding rings you exchanged today remind you always that you are surrounded by enduring love," Athena nodded. She turned and motioned to a set of candles behind the altar, signifying the next event of the wedding.

"Mao Mao and Mimyao," Athena commenced, "you have just committed yourselves – one to the other – by the pledge of your marriage vows and the exchange of wedding rings. Your life is now one. To celebrate your new union, we light the candles on the table before us….the unity candles. Mimyao and Mao Mao, as you light the two side candles, we are reminded of your individuality…the families of your birth, your many gifts and talents, your strengths and weaknesses…all that you individually bring to your marriage."

Athena dipped the individual side candles into the flame of the single votive candle and placed the lighted side candles back in their holders.

"The individual lights now shining before us tell us that each of you is a bright light on this earth…living with honor, taking your responsibilities seriously, and offering care and love to those who are important in your life," Athena continued, "and the light also symbolizes the life given to you by your parents. Now I ask Mimyao and Mao Mao to take the individual candles and light the center unity candle together."

Mao Mao and Mimyao lit the center candle with the individual side candles at the same time, completing the candle ceremony.

"As the flame from the center candle rises upward," Athena bowed her head in respect, "may the light of your combined lives shine to the heavens in a beam that is now stronger and brighter because it unites the two flames of your hearts. May the flame of your love shed its light on your married life in all the years to come."

Athena motioned to an official document on the table below the candles, where two pens sat in waiting to be used to sign it.

"While this wedding is a celebration of love and commitment," Athena proceeded, "it is also a _legal_ ceremony. I ask Tanya and Badgerclops to join me and the bride and groom at the table."

Tanya and Badgerclops joined the couple and Celebrant at the table behind the altar, as Athena continued her speech.

"The signing of a marriage certificate is not just a legal requirement," the doe explained, "it is in fact an ancient custom that represents the concept that not only must marriage be entered into consensually by both parties, but that it is also a social contract between a couple and their community…for the good of all. Signing the marriage documents is also a self-defining moment for Mao Mao and Mimyao…perhaps one of the most impactful and consequential moments of their lives. So I ask them to sign the documents before them."

Mao Mao and Mimyao each took a pen, signing the marriage contract and stepping back.

"I ask Tanya and Badgerclops to sign the marriage license as witnesses to this moment," Athena instructed, signaling the Maid of Honor and Best Man to sign the paperwork as well.

After they finished signing the document, Athena resumed her post at the podium, signaling for the signers to return to their positions as well.

"May the legal benefits and obligations of marriage enhance your life for all the years to come," she concluded, preparing for the final segment of the wedding before the ending declaration.

"Everyone has advice for newlyweds," Athena continued, "especially on their wedding day. The institution of marriage has inspired many cultural icons to express what they think it takes for a marriage to be successful. I ask Mao Mao and Mimyao’s friends to come forward and share a few sayings about marriage to encourage and inspire Mimyao and Mao Mao today. Some of these words are filled with wisdom, some with humor, some have the ring of seasoned experience, some have a surprise twist, and some simply express the obvious."

Badgerclops stepped forward first, clearing his throat before speaking.

" _Marriage_ lets you annoy one special person for the _rest of your life._ So take advantage of that, my dudes."

There were echoing giggles from the audience as the deputy stepped back, allowing King Snugglemagne to take the stage.

"Your husband is your best friend," the flamboyant lion stated dramatically, "your greatest support, your biggest comfort, your strongest motivation, your truest smile, your deepest love, your favorite, your forever. He has you. Entirely."

Ol' Blue and his wife, Scarlett, approached the podium next, reciting their quotes together.

"Never marry the one you can live with," Blue began, holding hands with his wife, "marry the one you cannot live without."

"Once in a while," Scarlett added, "right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale."

Bao Bao approached Mao Mao and Mimyao, barking enthusiastically.

"Bark bwark bark bark bwark!"

"What'd he say?" Athena intrigued, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm," Mao Mao translated, "I think he said 'true love stands by each other’s side on good days and stands closer on bad days'. Not bad for a dog."

Next, Eugene and Muffins spoke, each message having a different tone.

"Take care of each other," Eugene advised, adjusting his glasses, "just like you’ve taken care of my daughter. But, uh, please keep taking care of my daughter too, heh."

"A hundred hearts would be too few to carry all your love for each other," Muffins folded her hands in pleasure.

"Don’t ever stop dating your wife and don’t ever stop flirting with your husband," Tanya winked at the two cats, her frisky nature as prevalent as ever.

Felicity stepped forward, adding to the spectacle.

"Marriage stands the test of times when both you and your spouse work towards making things better," she said, "and we are tested the most when we face adversities. If you can sail through the adversities as one, as a team, then you have won half the battle."

"It’s amazing how Mimyao walked into your life, and you can’t remember how you ever lived without her!" Adorabat piped up, flapping over to stare up at her role models, "Seeing that it’s possible for you two to find true love makes me think it’s possible to be a legendary hero!"

"Mimyao and Mao Mao," Athena concluded, "I offer these good wishes to you on this special day. May you always share open and honest communication between each other. May you respect each other’s individual talents and gifts and give full support to each other’s professional and personal pursuits. May you cherish the home and family you will create together. May all the years to come be filled with moments to celebrate and renew your love. May your love be a life-long source of excitement, contentment, affection, respect, and devotion for one another."

And, at last, the ceremony was drawing to a close. But there was still one thing left to do; something very important to the tradition of marriage. Athena stood taller on the podium, clearing her throat before finishing off the wedding.

"Now by the power vested in me by King Snugglemagne XXV as Captain of the Pure Heart Valley Royal Guard," Athena declared, "it is my honor and delight to declare you husband and wife. You may seal this declaration with a kiss."

Mao Mao and Mimyao locked eyes fondly; excitedly, before leaning in for the kiss. The audience erupted into a sea of cheering. Sweetypies and guests of all varieties were smiling and hugging in excitement. Mao Mao and Mimyao were officially married.

"Our little Mimyao isn't so little anymore," Finn sobbed into Atticus's shoulder, "they grow up so fast!!"

"There, there," Atticus teased, patting the kangaroo sweetypie's shoulder, "we still have Athena and Felicity, Finn. Savor this time while you can, haha."

"I am pleased to present the newlyweds," Athena announced, shouting over the crowd, "Mr. and Mrs. Mao! Your wedding ceremony is over; it is time to celebrate!"


	22. His Own Adventure

What a wild night it had been. Mao Mao and Mimyao's wedding had been a complete success, and the ensuing festivities went as smoothly as the ceremony itself. Mimyao and Mao Mao had left the party for just a moment with Bao Bao, riding off on the aerocycle with a banner on the back that read _Just Married_ in bold, fancy letters. They rode to the bottom of the Ruby Pure Heart Spire, parking it just beside the staircase. The couple and their dog sat on the parked vehicle in silence for a moment, enjoying the surrounding view.

"The stars sure are pretty tonight," Mao Mao admitted, "it was perfect for our wedding."

"You can say that again," Mimyao purred, leaning on his shoulder, "do you think it was written in the stars?"

"What was?"

"That we were meant to be together," Mimyao replied, "and that we were destined to have a wedding on a night like this."

"Well, sure," the sheriff shrugged, wrapping an arm around his wife, "I'd accept nothing less for the love of my life."

"Oh, Mao," Mimyao sighed, planting a kiss on his cheek, "you're too sweet to me. Those thoughts you wrote about me almost made me cry."

"You think mine were tearjerkers?" Mao Mao raised an eyebrow, "I was barely holding it together when Athena told me yours!"

"Whatever you say, you big softie," Mimyao nudged him, "I'm just so glad that I fell in love with you. I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met you."

"Neither would I," the black cat agreed.

There came a loud rustling in the bushes, causing Mao Mao and Mimyao to jump to their feet. Bao Bao did the same, starting to bark and growl at the shrubs the noise came from.

"Stay behind me, Mimyao," Mao Mao ordered, jutting an arm in front of her protectively.

But what emerged from the bushes wasn't at all threatening. In fact, the trio was more than relieved to see Akira spring from the leaves, wagging her tail excitedly. She didn't seem to be as hostile towards Mao Mao and Mimyao now, after Bao Bao had growled at her over the matter the last time the Shiba Inu had visited the valley.

"It's Akira!" Mimyao gasped, "She actually came back? I wonder why..."

Akira approached Bao Bao licking his nose in greeting. The brown dog barked in return, lapping at Akira's face.

"They look really happy together," Mao Mao whispered, "kind of like us, in a way."

"I can see what you mean," Mimyao agreed, watching the two Shiba Inus play in the grass, "gee, it looks like I won our little bet. But you won't be able to french-kiss me in front of Adorabat and Badgerclops, because we just did today."

Mao Mao stood in silence for a moment, smiling at the pair of dogs. They reminded him a lot of himself and Mimyao in more ways than one. If they could be happy, why couldn't Bao Bao and Akira be?

"Mao Mao...?" Mimyao asked, noticing his sudden silence.

Mao Mao strolled over to Bao Bao, kneeling down next to his former partner. He removed his periwinkle, diamond-encrusted collar, setting it on the ground beside him. Bao Bao blinked at him, tilting his head in confusion.

"Mao Mao?" Mimyao intrigued, "What're you doing?"

"Bao Bao," Mao Mao smiled at his dog, "remember how I told you a while back that you're your own dog, and you can do what you want? Well, I've been neglecting that statement a lot lately, and it just...it doesn't feel right that Mimyao and I get to be together, when you've already found yourself a love interest on your own."

Mimyao watched on in silence, admiring her husband's courage. She knew what he was about to do wouldn't be easy, but she respected him for going through with it.

"Go on, boy," Mao Mao patted Bao Bao between his ears, "go on your own adventure with Akira. See lots of different places and eat lots of treats the villagers give you, just like you used to do. Have puppies, if that's what you want to do someday. Just be you. I'll miss you, buddy, but this is just something I have to do. You deserve to roam the world at your own pace."

Bao Bao barked, licking Mao Mao's face one more time before running back to Akira. She yipped happily, running off into the forest with her canine companion, off to another town.

"Mao," Mimyao said, placing a hand on Mao Mao's shoulder as he stood back up, watching the two dogs disappear into the distance, "I'm really proud of you."

"Really?" the black cat cocked his head, "Why?"

"You let him go because you wanted him to be happy," the deputy replied, "that takes a lot of heart."

"Well, you're in luck," Mao Mao teased, "I still have plenty of heart left for you."

"I know," Mimyao purred, kissing his cheek, "you always do. I've said it before and I'll say it again: I love a man with heart."


	23. When Festivities End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Do you remember when we first moved in together?_   
_The piano took up the living room_

**\- Jack Johnson, _Do You Remember_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What a vacation," Mao Mao grinned, stepping through the doors of the monorail vehicle, "I never thought I'd be so relaxed."

"Me either," Mimyao cackled, "but I'll admit, you look cute in a polo shirt."

The newly-wedded cats had taken a week off from work to go to a five-star tropical resort for their honeymoon. It was a fun and laid-back trip; playing mini-golf, sunbathing on the beach, collecting seashells (most of which were for Adorabat, as she'd asked them to bring something back for her), dining on only the finest cuisine, snorkeling, swimming with dolphins, and drinking fancy cocktails on the back porch of their luxury hotel. How could they afford to do all this? Mao Mao's entire family had pitched in to pay for their honeymoon. It wasn't surprising that the rich family wanted to spoil their son and daughter-in-law rotten, considering how excited they were to see them get married.

Now, as Mao Mao and Mimyao dragged their rolling suitcases behind them, walking through the train station, they were finally ready to return home. Mao Mao had been itching to fight monsters and the Sky Pirates again, and Mimyao was looking forward to showing the rest of the sheriff's department all the photos she and Mao Mao had taken on their vacation. Besides, a week away from their friends was more than enough time apart, and the sheriff and his deputy were eager to see them again.

"Mao Mao! Mimyao!" Adorabat squealed, flinging herself onto Mimyao, "You're back!"

"Of course we're back, my little deputy," Mao Mao laughed, "what, did you think we were leaving you forever?"

"No way!" Adorabat shook her head, "But...I did miss you."

"Aww, we missed you too," Mimyao smiled, hugging the little blue bat, "it's good to be back."

"How was the trip, dudes?" Badgerclops asked, taking the travelers' bags in both hands as the group walked back to the aerocycle.

"Oh, it was pretty dope," Mao Mao boasted, "a honeymoon worthy of a legendary hero."

"Don't get a swelled head, Mao," Mimyao teased, shouldering him as she carried Adorabat along, "after all, we still have to thank your family for paying for all this."

"They didn't have to do that," Mao Mao shook his head in amusement, "but I guess my dad wants nothing but the best for us, just in case we... _hook up,_ if you know what I mean."

"Your father is _way_ too desperate for grandkids," Mimyao rolled her eyes playfully, "we literally just got married a week ago, there's no way I'm considering that step yet."

"What's...'hooking up'?" Adorabat asked, her big yellow eyes glimmering innocently.

"Oh!" Mao Mao blushed, his eyes wide open, "Uh...that's for when you're older, Adorabat. Heh heh..."

"Aw, phooey!" Adorabat pouted, "Why do all the grown-ups get to talk about adult stuff?"

"Let's just say we have a little more experience with that kind of stuff," Mimyao chuckled, "you'll understand one day, when it's your turn to be a grown-up."

*****

"Well, here we are," Mao Mao declared, parking the aerocycle in the garage of HQ, "home sweet home. Hopefully you two didn't make too much of a mess while we were gone."

"Nope," Badgerclops and Adorabat exchanged amused glances, "not really."

"Even better," Adorabat giggled.

"Better?" Mimyao raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"They're making _those_ faces," Mao Mao narrowed his eyes intently, "alright, Badgerclops, what did you do?"

"Oh, nothing," Badgerclops grinned, "you'll have to come upstairs to find out."

"Whatever it is," Mao Mao sighed, dragging his and Mimyao's suitcases up the stairs, "it better not be anything shady, alright? I told you guys not to destroy the house while we were gone."

"We didn't, dude," Badgerclops assured him, just as they reached the living room of the house, "I can at least promise you that."

The mechanically-enhanced badger and Adorabat led Mao Mao and Mimyao down the hallway, stopping in front of Mimyao's door.

"Why are we in front of my room?" Mimyao asked, cocking her head curiously.

"Why don't you go inside and see!" Adorabat suggested, an eager smile spreading across her face.

"Well, if you insist," Mao Mao shrugged, grabbing Mimyao's hand, "come on, honey, let's see what all the fuss is about."

Mao Mao reached for the doorknob, turning it and stepping inside the room next to Mimyao. The minute they entered, their jaws dropped to the floor. The walls in Mimyao's room were now painted a soft shade of gray. The room's trimmings were painted solid white, and the curtains had been swapped out for a teal, gray, and white chevron patterned pair.

Every piece of furniture, from the bookshelf to the desk and even the dresser, had been painted white as well. Decorative abstract paintings, bearing the room's color scheme, were mounted on all four of the walls. A large, framed photo of the sheriff's department hung just above the door. But most notably of all, Mimyao's mattress had been removed, replaced by a king-sized bed, which sported a gray quilt and matching pillows.

"Oh..." Mimyao sighed, breath-taken by the remodeling, "oh my gosh...you guys...this is..."

"Incredible," Mao Mao finished her sentence, "how... _how_ did you manage to do this?"

"I had a little help from Tanya," Badgerclops admitted, "Adorabat was a big help too!"

"They let me paint some of the walls!" Adorabat chimed in, "It was really fun!"

"Why would you want to do something like this?" Mimyao gasped, "I mean, I'm blown away by how beautifully modern this is!"

"Well," Badgerclops explained, "since you two are married now, Adorabat and I thought it would be nice if maybe we renovated Mimyao's old room! I mean, come on, we weren't going to make you two sleep on the bunk bed. And Mimyao's room was in need of a repainting anyway. So...while you were gone, we redid the whole room..."

"So both of you could sleep in the same room!" Adorabat added, "Isn't that what grown-ups do?"

"This is amazing," Mao Mao sniffled, wiping tears from his eyes, deeply touched, "I...I don't know what to say...thank you; both of you."

"That was a very thoughtful thing to do," Mimyao nodded, "we really appreciate the gesture. Oh! That reminds me!"

Mimyao unzipped her suitcase, extracting a small treasure chest. She opened the latch, revealing the seashells she and Mao Mao had found on the beach.

"Wow!" Adorabat gasped, her yellow eyes flickering over the collection, "They're so shiny and pretty!"

"We thought you'd like them," Mao Mao smiled, "so we went out and found a bunch on our honeymoon."

"We can put these on the shelf in our room, little dude," Badgerclops suggested, "they'd look super cool there."

"Hey, I have an idea," Mimyao nodded, "to celebrate our homecoming, how about we go out to dinner? My treat."

"Oh! Yes yes yes yes!" Adorabat flapped about excitedly, "I want some chicken nuggets!"

"Alright, alright," Mao Mao agreed, "c'mon, let's head out. I never thought I'd say this, but I don't know what I'd do without y'all. We're almost like a family at this point."


	24. More Than a Little Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠WARNING⚠: This chapter contains some very naughty content; NSFW ahead, so read at your own risk kiddos!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a typical Fireday in Pure Heart Valley, at least, for the sheriff's department. Adorabat was at school, Mao Mao was training outside in the verandah, Mimyao was reading in her newly renovated (and now shared) bedroom, and Badgerclops was in the garage, performing a series of repairs on the aerocycle. The only difference was that today, a rainstorm had struck the valley, rendering most of the village misty and wet.

Rain pattered against the window pane of Mimyao's bedroom, sending water droplets rolling down the glass. In the comfortably-lit room, closed off from the rest of the world, Mimyao could finally relax to a good book, something she'd been wanting to do for a while, but never had the chance. It was a quiet afternoon, aside from the sound of the rainfall. She could get used to this.

Mimyao flipped a page in her novel, reaching for her cup of tea. She lifted the mug to her face, smiling at the design before taking a sip from it. It was a gift from her bridal shower, given to her by Mao Mao's mother; a shiny, white mug, accented with little gold hearts on all sides. Mimyao set the mug back on the coffee table beside the bed, returning to the book she was reading. The book, also a wedding gift (one of many from Tanya Keys), was an extensive guide to wild birds. Both Tanya and Mimyao still loved birdwatching, even though they were often too busy to partake in their favorite pastime nowadays, so it was the ideal gift for Mimyao.

The cream cat deputy glanced at the alarm clock to her right, which read _1:00 PM._

 _Mao Mao's been outside for a while now,_ Mimyao thought, flipping another page of her novel, _I hope he isn't working too hard._

As if on cue, she heard footsteps from down the hall, and the door leading to the verandah closing. Mimyao smiled, her tail flicking in anticipation as she skimmed through the remainder of the chapter she was reading. Closing the book, she glanced up at her husband, her smile dropping right off her face.

Mao Mao's jet black fur was soaked to the bone, clinging closely to his skin. He was dripping wet everywhere, and his elbow and facial fur loosely dangled from the weight of the water. Even his whiskers were weighed down and dripping with raindrops.

"Mao Mao!" Mimyao gasped, approaching him with concern, "Aren't you cold?"

"What?" he blinked, shaking his head, "Nah, I'm just a little wet. It's not a problem."

"A _little?_ " the cream cat teased, "You're totally drenched, honey."

"Oh, really?" Mao Mao cackled, pulling Mimyao into his soaking wet body, "Well, now _you_ are too!"

"Mao Mao Chīsai Mao!" Mimyao giggled, humorously annoyed, "You're lucky I didn't draw my blade for this!"

"You wouldn't," the drenched sheriff mused, raising an eyebrow daringly, "you know you love me."

"Ugh, you're lucky you're right," Mimyao rolled her eyes playfully, pulling away, "so now that you've successfully gotten us _both_ wet, we should dry ourselves off the best we can...and I want to take a nap."

"Now that you mention it," Mao Mao nodded, "a nap sounds nice."

Mimyao ran out of the room for a moment, fetching two towels from the bathroom before returning to the bedroom. She set them on the floor, smiling at Mao Mao.

"So, who's first?"

"Uh, Mimyao?" Mao Mao raised an eyebrow, "We have a little problem."

"What?" the cream cat cocked her head, confused, "What's wrong?"

"Well..." Mao Mao rubbed his neck nervously, "both of our outfits are soaked. And this is the only outfit I can wear right now, because the rest of my clothes are in the wash. Because I wore them on our honeymoon."

"Oh, shoot," Mimyao shook her head, "you're right. And my clothes need to be washed too...so this is _my_ only outfit..."

"Yeah..."

"Well," Mimyao sighed, "this is great. Now what?"

The pair paused for a moment, wracking their brains for a solution.

"We could..." Mao Mao spoke up, smiling, before his light enthusiasm faded.

"What?" Mimyao asked softly, "What's your idea?"

"Forget it," the black cat shook his head, "it's stupid."

"Mao Mao," Mimyao held his hands, squeezing them gently, "you don't have to be scared of telling me what you're thinking. It's not stupid. I would never think you're stupid."

"You're right," Mao Mao smiled sheepishly, "okay."

"Go ahead," Mimyao prompted, an encouraging smile crossing her face, "I won't judge."

"Well," the black cat suggested, "would you be comfortable with taking our clothes off and waiting for them to dry? I know we've never done something like this before, but I feel comfortable around you, and it seemed like the only thing I could think of."

There was a moment of silence, and Mao Mao braced himself, waiting for the objection.

_Ugh, that was a stupid suggestion! What were you thinking?!!_

"Okay."

"Wait..." Mao Mao blinked in surprise, "what?"

"I'm okay with it," Mimyao shrugged, "I've already seen you naked, remember?"

"Oh," Mao Mao snapped his fingers, recalling the time he lost his clothes, "yeah, you're right. I guess I was just worried about making _you_ uncomfortable. You know, because I've never seen _you_ naked."

"Hey," Mimyao smiled, slipping off her ankle socks, "if you can do it, I can. Besides, I trust you."

The sheriff nodded silently, doing the same. He turned his back to Mimyao to give her a moment of privacy, removing his ankle socks, knee pads, sash, cape, and finally, his gloves. He laid his attire on the ground, spreading them out just enough that they would dry properly.

"I'm ready," Mimyao announced, "can you put mine over there too, please? I have to dry off."

"Sure, sweetheart," Mao Mao agreed, taking Mimyao's periwinkle clothing over to the spot where he laid his.

After he had finished, Mao Mao sighed, trying to calm his racing heart as he dried himself off with a towel.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mao Mao asked, setting the towel down, "Because it's okay if you don't, I can just..."

"Mao Mao," Mimyao purred, "it's okay. But if _you're_ not ready, we can call this off. I'm alright with that."

"No," Mao Mao shook his head, "we're doing this. You're right, we do trust each other, and we both want to do this. That's what really matters. I'm ready."

The black cat silently counted to three, the turned around to find Mimyao stretched out on the bed. As he approached her, he took in every spectacle of her body, blushing, but not in embarrassment; rather, in admiration.

Mimyao's cream-colored fur glistened in the light of the room. Her long, fluffy tail flicked in amusement, as she blinked at Mao Mao with a soft blue-eyed gaze. She rolled onto her side, waiting for Mao Mao to lie down next to her.

"You're beautiful," Mao Mao whispered, gliding his uncovered thumb across Mimyao's cheek.

"Thanks," Mimyao purred, pressing her forehead against his, "Mao Mao?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see your tail?"

"You can see what's left, I guess," Mao Mao agreed, rolling onto his stomach.

Mimyao rested her head on Mao Mao's back, examining his tail stump. It was a frazzled clump of fur, surrounding the remainder of what used to be a long, furry tail. Mimyao felt a pang of sympathy. Nothing she'd experienced had left her with an injury as awful as this.

"You said you had to cut it off," Mimyao asked, "because it was crushed by a boulder?"

"Yeah," the sheriff explained, "it wasn't pretty. Sometimes...I still have nightmares. But Dr. Blue is helping me with my traumatic memories, so it's not as bad as it was before you came."

"I'm sorry, babe," Mimyao sighed, "that sounds awful."

"It was," Mao Mao sighed, "but it's over now. There's nothing I can do to change it, but that's okay. I'm stronger because of it."

Mimyao ran her fingers through her husband's soft black fur, mumbling into it pleasurably. Though the deputy could feel her lower half beginning to stiffen, she brushed it off; it was worth every second. She'd never been so relaxed.

"You can touch me too, you know," Mimyao suggested, purring suggestively as she rolled off Mao Mao's back, "I don't mind."

Mao Mao blushed, blinking slowly. He positioned himself so that he was kneeling above Mimyao, the cream cat's legs beneath him. He gently lowered himself on top of Mimyao, relaxing as his lips met Mimyao's. The pairs tongues tangled, and Mimyao flicked her tail seductively as they kissed, starting off slowly at first, then picking up speed and intensity.

Mimyao rolled to the right. Now lying on top of Mao Mao, she was in the dominant position, and she was too in the moment to want to stop what she had started.

"You were right about one thing, Mao," Mimyao whispered into the sheriff's ear, "you _definitely_ got me wet."

"Oh, really?" Mao Mao smirked, "You wanna dry off now?"

"Hell no," Mimyao narrowed her light blue eyes, excitement sparkling in her seductive gaze, "I wanna get _drenched._ But not on the outside."

Removing herself from Mao Mao's embrace, she laid down on her stomach, moving her long, fluffy tail to reveal her entire posterior.

"It's not even nighttime yet," Mao Mao mused, "and I can see the moon."

"The moon's out early today," Mimyao nodded, "might as well enjoy the view."

Taking a hint, Mao Mao sat up, crawling over to Mimyao. He hovered over Mimyao, his penis peaking in its preparation, waiting for his long-awaited confirmation; the go ahead; the moment of truth.

"Do it. Do it!"

The moment Mao Mao slipped his penis into Mimyao, stars exploded in his eyes. It was the most painful, yet pleasurable feeling he'd ever experienced, and he jerked back and forth like a pogo stick, causing Mimyao to moan and purr loudly.

"Mao Mao!"

"Mimyao!"

"Don't stop," Mimyao panted, gripping the bedpost, "holy shit, don't fucking stop!"

"I won't," Mao Mao exhaled, pushing harder, "I won't!"

Mao Mao's erratic bobbing increased in frequency, and Mimyao squealed, digging her claws into the wood post she gripped and clenching her jaw.

"I...I love you, Mao Mao!"

"How much?!!" Mao Mao shouted, holding Mimyao's sides as she started to squirm in pleasure.

"More than you love cobbler!" Mimyao replied, "Mao Maoooooo!"

"I'm...I'm coming!" Mao Mao grunted, "Hold on!"

At long last, Mao Mao finally felt drained. He collapsed on top of Mimyao, removing his penis from her rear. The pair breathed heavily as the rut subsided, lying on their backs. They were covered in sweat, and their fur was a little messy around the edges.

"I...I'm gonna take that nap now," Mimyao sighed, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Yeah..." Mao Mao agreed faintly, "m-me too..."

*****

"Mao Mao! Mimyao! Are you in there?"

Mao Mao snapped awake at the sound of Badgerclops' incessant knocking on the bedroom door. He nudged Mimyao, attempting to get her up.

"Mimyao. Mimyao, wake up!"

"Ugh," Mimyao muttered, slowly sitting up, "w-what time is it?"

She glanced at the alarm clock, gasping once she realized what time of day it was.

"3:00?!!" Mimyao blinked worriedly, "We have to pick up Adorabat from school! We can't let her see us like this!"

"No," Mao Mao assured her, "it's okay; she won't."

He raised his voice, calling out to Badgerclops.

"Badgerclops, could you pick up Adorabat today? We're not...decent..."

"Ugh, fine," Badgerclops sighed from behind the door, "but you guys totally owe me. And by owe me, I mean, like, _food._ "


	25. Night Shift

Night had fallen on Pure Heart Valley, and it was dead silent at the sheriff's department. It was so quiet, one might hear a pin drop. Gentle rain splattered against the windows of Mao Mao's office, their long, wet residue streaks sliding down the glass. Mao Mao stared at the spectacle blankly, resting his cheek in one hand.

The sheriff glanced at the clock above the window pane. _12:15 AM._

The sheriff would often sit in his office in times like these, when he just couldn't get his mind to turn off. Sometimes it was stress over his work; other times, he was worrying about the valley or his friends. But lately, his insomnia had been more spontaneous than usual, triggered by almost nothing at all. It was as if the arrival of night itself signaled the end of his control over anything, including his sleep habits.

The door to Mao Mao's office slowly creaked open, and Mao Mao snapped upright, only to find himself locking eyes with Mimyao. Her light blue gaze shimmered in the low light of the room, and Mao Mao forced himself to relax as she approached him.

"What're you still doing up?" Mao Mao intrigued.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Mimyao replied, running her thumb across the black cat's cheek, "are you okay? You look pretty tired."

"I'm fine," Mao Mao muttered, blushing, "just watching the rain."

"Can't sleep?"

"Nope."

The cream cat sighed, giving her husband's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Come on," Mimyao suggested, "there's a better view in the living room."

The pair of cats exited the office, quietly tiptoeing down the hallway until they reached the living room. They seated themselves on the couch, huddling together as they observed the midnight rain through the nearest window, in all its ethereal beauty.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mimyao whispered, leaning on Mao Mao's shoulder.

"Yeah," Mao Mao murmured, yawning.

"Getting tired now?" Mimyao mused, caressing the back of Mao Mao's head, "To think all you needed were some cuddles."

"N-no," Mao Mao objected tiredly, "I don't want to sleep on top of you, I'll keep you awake."

"Don't be ridiculous," Mimyao smiled, "you can lie on my lap, if you want to. You deserve the rest."

"But--"

Mimyao gently lowered the black cat to her knees, resting his head on her thighs. She stroked his ears lovingly, and moved her hand to the spot between them, smoothing over it with her thumb.

"You don't have to do this," Mao Mao sighed.

"I'm not doing it because I _have_ to," Mimyao reassured him, "I'm doing it because I want to. I want to make you comfortable. I know you like being the big, tough, independent guy, but it's okay to let others take care of you sometimes."

"I...I love you, Mimyao," Mao Mao whispered, slowly drifting off.

Before he knew it, he was asleep, his chest contentedly rising and falling. Mimyao blushed, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead before admiring her sleeping husband in this rare, peaceful state. It wasn't until her legs began to feel a vibrating sensation that she almost teared up with silent happiness.

Mao Mao was purring again.

He only ever purred when he was alone with Mimyao. The first instance of this rare display occurred during his sleep, when Mimyao helped him out of a nightmare without waking him up. He was purring just as contentedly now as he had then--a deep, rumbling purr that could only be heard in absolute silence. It was moments like this that Mimyao was proud to be so trusted by the sheriff. If he only purred around her, it could only mean one thing: Mao Mao was truly happy with Mimyao.

Thankfully, he wasn't the only one in their relationship that felt that way.


	26. Good Morning?

The alarm clock sounded at exactly 8 AM, as it usually did on the last Klirnsday of every month in Pure Heart Valley. A whole month had passed by the valley in a flash, and it was already time for the next meeting. The King's monthly meeting with the sheriff's department always began promptly at 9:00 AM, and since he provided breakfast, there was no need to worry about anything other than waking up and getting ready.

Mao Mao sat up, yawning and stretching, and pushed the snooze button on the alarm clock. He turned over to Mimyao, who was lying on her side of the bed and murmuring to herself.

"Good morning, honey," the sheriff greeted, gently prodding his wife's shoulder, "yeah, I don't wanna go to this either, but hey, duty calls..."

Mao Mao cut himself off as Mimyao sat up herself, yawning and grunting tiredly as she rubbed her eyes, which had bags under them. The sheriff was struck with a pang of concern.

"H-hey, Mao," Mimyao sighed, forcing herself to smile.

"Hey...are you feeling okay?" Mao Mao asked, stroking Mimyao's cheek with a gloved thumb, "You look a little tired."

"I'm fine," the cream cat waved him off, "I just...had a rough night, that's all."

"Well, okay," the sheriff nodded, "I believe you. But are you sure you want to go to this meeting? If you want to skip this one to take a nap, I'm sure the King wouldn't mind you taking a day off."

"No," Mimyao shook her head, "I can't do that. The King is counting on my insight for this kind of thing, and I can't just skip work because I'm tired. I'm coming with you."

"Okay," Mao Mao agreed, "but if you need anything, just tell me, okay?"

With that, the sheriff left the room, leaving Mimyao alone on the mattress. The minute he left, Mimyao forced herself to her feet, stumbling over to the vanity to comb her fur. She was feeling a little light headed, but she brushed it off as a lack of sleep, resorting to comb her fur for the meeting.

 _Everything is fine,_ she told herself, _you're just a little tired, that's all. Now get ready to go to that meeting, your team and the King need you there!_

*****

The aerocycle ride to the palace felt much different than usual for Mimyao. She sat in her normal position, her arms wrapped around her husband's waist, feeling significantly worse than she did in her bedroom. She tried to ignore her headache, but it was relentless; it took everything she had not to groan in pain. Instead, the feline deputy sank her head into Mao Mao's shoulder, leaving it there until the group landed at Pure Heart Palace.

"You guys go on ahead," Mao Mao instructed Badgerclops and Adorabat, "I need to park the aerocycle."

"Alright, then," Badgerclops nodded, "just don't take too long, Mao!"

Mimyao was about to follow her fellow deputies inside, when she was stopped by Mao Mao, who had gently rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Mao Mao intrigued, clearly concerned, "You've never pressed your head into my shoulder that much before."

"Don't worry about it," Mimyao assured him, "I'll be fine, I just need to get through this meeting."

"Don't we all," Mao Mao teased, giving his wife's hand a gentle squeeze, "c'mon, let's get this over with."

*****

The meeting had begun, and the sheriff's department were dining on King Snugglemagne's supplied breakfast, the finest in the valley. Eggs and French toast, bacon, sausages, pancakes and waffles; you name it, it was there. However, Mimyao's feelings from earlier had been mysteriously aroused during the second half of the meeting, and though she tried to ignore them, she continued to feel worse.

While the King was busy rambling on about the "astronomical" crime rates in the valley, Mimyao had completely zoned out. Her thoughts and attention span were overtaken by an irritating feeling in her throat, accompanied by the dizzying headache from earlier.

_Ugh...why do I feel like I've swallowed my own tongue? And does the smell of the eggs Snugglemagne set out make me want to gag...?_

"Well, I certainly hope...Mimyao, darling, is something wrong?"

"Oh," Mimyao shook herself back to alertness, "n-nothing, Snugglemagne. Continue."

"Yes, well, anyway..."

And that was when it hit her. A pang of nausea began to swell in Mimyao's throat, and she continually swallowed in a desperate attempt to diminish it. But the growing uneasiness of her stomach remained. At this point, the cream cat wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep this off, but she knew she couldn't; this meeting was a very important component of her job, and she still didn't want to disappoint the King with her absence.

_No no no no...I can't get sick right now! Why?!! Come on, hold it in, hold it in..._

But there came a time that Mimyao couldn't stand it anymore. If she didn't get to a bathroom quickly, she could end up ruining the carpet...or worse, disgusting the rest of the group, and embarrassing herself. Clutching her stomach with one hand, the queasy deputy raise her free one, fearing the possibility that she wouldn't make it. Thankfully, the King quickly took notice.

"Yes, Mimyao?"

"Um..." the cream cat choked out, "can I use your restroom?"

"Oh, of course, darling," the King nodded, pointing to the door, "it's down the hall to the left."

"Thank you," Mimyao obliged, sprinting out of the conference room.

The urge to vomit was so predominant that Mimyao had to cover her mouth with both hands in her mad dash to the bathroom, the only exception being when she had to swing open the door. Dropping to her knees on the marble floor, Mimyao leaned into the toilet, with almost no time to spare. Feeling extremely sick to her stomach, she heaved, throwing up everything she ate during her time at the meeting.

Near the end of Mimyao's thorough vomiting, the bathroom door creaked open and closed, and she felt a steady hand on her back, followed by Mao Mao's gentle, reassuring voice; an uncommon occurrence, at least to most of the sheriff's department. Of course the sheriff had found a way into the bathroom. Mimyao had felt too sick to lock it.

"I'm here, Mimyao," Mao Mao whispered, "it'll be okay."

Dry-heaving marked the end of the moment, and Mimyao slowly lifted her face from the toilet seat, breathing heavily and slightly shaking from the effort.

"Feel a little better?" the black cat asked, rubbing soothing circles into Mimyao's back fur.

The deputy nodded silently, still trying to catch her breath.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" Mao Mao intrigued, more worried than upset, "I would've taken you home if you needed a day off."

"I though I was fine," Mimyao shrugged weakly, "but...I guess I was wrong. I'm really sorry."

"No," Mao Mao shook his head, pulling Mimyao into a sympathetic hug, "don't be. Everyone gets sick sometimes, even me. Do you think you're feeling well enough to ride the aerocycle home?"

"I guess," Mimyao sighed, pressing her head into Mao Mao's shoulder.

"Okay," the sheriff nodded, "let's get you home. I'll just tell the King that you're taking a sick day."


	27. Just a Suggestion

"Check-in for Mimyao Mao," Mimyao confirmed for the hospital receptionist.

The pink swan sweetypie at the check-in area nodded, typing something into the computer monitor on her desk. A name tag on her nurse shirt confirmed that her name was Angela, a fitting name for a hospital worker.

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Mao," Angela replied, "we have you in for a 1:30 appointment. Please take a seat."

"Right," Tanya Keys nodded, leading Mimyao over to the waiting area, "thank you."

The cream cat and her tanuki best friend settled down in the waiting room. Tanya grabbed a women's magazine before breaking the silence in her casual, charismatic manner.

"So..." Tanya began, "it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Mimyao agreed, "the last time we saw each other was at my wedding, right? That was a month and a half ago, wasn't it?"

"Yep," the bounty hunter nodded, "I missed hearing you voice, kitten. So, how's the married life for you?"

"It's been nice," Mimyao smiled, "Badgerclops and Adorabat renovated my old room so that both Mao and myself could be closer. I heard you had something to do with it, too."

"Ah, so they _did_ tell you," Tanya mused, "heh, yeah, I helped. Mittens really has it good with you, I thought a new room would be a given."

"Yeah," Mimyao giggled, smirking, "so, what's new with you, Tanya?"

"Me?" the tanuki blinked in surprise, "oh...I don't know if you'd be interested."

"What?" Mimyao gasped in a humorous tone, "Come on, that's ridiculous. Of course I'm interested. Now spill the tea."

"Aw, you're taking my catchphrases now?" Tanya teased, "Geez, I thought Mittens would have watered you down by now."

"Oh, shut up!" Mimyao cackled, shouldering her best friend, "You know I still have plenty of personality. So...are you gonna tell me what's going on, or what?"

"Well," Tanya shrugged, blushing a little, "if you insist. When you and Mittens went on your honeymoon, something... _interesting_...happened. And I gotta say, interesting things happen to me all the time, but _this_ was different. I was just returning from out-of-town with a freshly-cashed bounty. I parked my truck by my apartment, same as I usually do, but I couldn't help but notice something different."

"Really?" Mimyao prompted, "What was it?"

"The apartment next door--the one that was for sale--had a _moving truck_ parked in the driveway. I didn't think much of it at first, because it's downtown Pure Heart Valley; I assumed there was just another family of sweetypies moving in. But that wasn't the case. In fact, I doubt the lady that moved in there was a sweetypie at all. She looked...I don't know...like us? But anyway, she was moving in, and I kind of liked what I was seeing."

The tanuki blushed, flipping through her magazine. It didn't take long for Mimyao to realize what was happening.

"Oh my gosh..." Mimyao whispered, "you have a crush, don't you?"

"I..." Tanya crossed her arms, smiling casually, "wow, you were right on the money. But that shouldn't be a surprise, since you were always the perceptive type, kitten."

"Heh, if you say so," Mimyao rolled her eyes, "so...who is she?"

"Who's who?"

"The neighbor!" Mimyao grinned, "Stop beating around the bush, Tanya! What does she look like? Do you know her name?"

"You know," Tanya remarked, "I've never seen you so interested in this topic before."

"Because I never knew you had a crush!" the cream cat pressed her hands together enthusiastically, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I guess, but my curiosity is piqued!"

"Oh, alright," Tanya capitulated, "she's a tanuki, like me. But her fur is this gorgeous amber color, with brown and tan accents. She probably really likes pink, because that's what I saw her wearing. She almost looked like she worked for someone in the castle..."

"Oh my gosh," Mimyao gasped, "that's Felicity! You have a crush on one of my friends!" 

"That's a nice name," Tanya remarked, returning her attention to her magazine, "Felicity. And you're friends with her, you said?"

"I am," Mimyao agreed, "if you want, I can hook you two up sometime! Felicity is the sweetest girl, I'm sure she'd be happy to meet you!"

"Don't put the cart before the horse there, kitten," Tanya reminded her, "remember what we're here for."

"Oh," Mimyao sighed, recalling that she was still waiting for her appointment with Dr. Cuddlestien, "right."

As if on cue, a second nurse, this one a blue flamingo sweetypie, emerged from the hallway, calling Mimyao's name.

"Well, I guess it's time," Mimyao gulped, standing up nervously.

"Do you want me to go back with you?" Tanya asked, giving Mimyao's hand a gentle squeeze.

"No, thanks," the cream cat replied, "this is just something I think I should do alone. Thanks for the ride, though."

"Anytime, kitten," Tanya nodded, "now go on. Don't leave that kind doctor waiting!"

*****

The flamingo nurse, whose name was apparently Abigail, led Mimyao to a room towards the rear of the hallway. It was a snug little room; posters lined the walls, and an x-ray screen was hung on the wall opposite to Mimyao's patient bed. Not long after being dropped off in her room, Mimyao heard the door creak open, revealing Dr. Cuddlestien.

"Oh, hello, dear," the teal squirrel greeted, "you must be Mimyao. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Mimyao smiled, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Alright," the doctor murmured, pulling out her computer, "let's see. You said you came in for nausea, vomiting, and sensitivity of smell...which only occurred in the morning during the past week?"

"Yep," Mimyao nodded, "it's so weird. Mao Mao thought I might have had Cat Flu at first, but my symptoms never lined up."

"Ah, I see," Dr. Cuddlestien noted, "well, Mimyao, here's what I'm going to have you do. As uncomfortable and gross as it sounds, I need you to urinate in this cup..."

The squirrel doctor held up a small plastic cup with Mimyao's name on it.

"...and from there, I will do a brief test on your urine and come back to you with the results. Does that sound good?"

"Okay," the cream cat sighed, "let's do it."

"There's a bathroom right when you walk into the hallway," Cuddlestien instructed, "here, take this and do as I told you. When you're done, leave your cup in the cabinet next to the sink and return to this room, if you may. I promise you, within an hour, you will know exactly what ails you."


	28. Back to the Old Grind?

Mao Mao was outside in the verandah, training, as he usually did when he wanted to get his mind off something. The topic of his worries was, as it had been for the past week, Mimyao. It hadn't been just Mao Mao that was worried about the chief deputy; Adorabat and even Badgerclops were more than concerned for her well-being. What would the sheriff's department do without Mimyao's quick-witted battle strategies; her swift swordsmanship; her sheer determination and skill?

Not one of the heroes ever wanted to find out, especially the sheriff.

Finally done with his session, Mao Mao slipped his katana back into its sleeve, leaning on the wooden balcony and wiping his brow. The forest below him was serenity at its finest; a near polar opposite to how the black cat was feeling inside. He gazed down at the sea of trees, inhaling and exhaling slowly in an attempt to soothe his nerves. Whatever news Mimyao would return home with could make or break his entire day, and on some level, he was unprepared to face any sort of dire situation.

As if on cue, Mao Mao heard footsteps behind him, followed by the closing of a screen door. The sheriff turned around nervously, but was relieved to be met by Mimyao's calm, blue-eyed gaze. She didn't appear to be panicked, but it was hard to tell if she was hiding anything serious.

"So..." Mao Mao cleared his throat, breaking the silence, "what'd the doctor say? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Mimyao replied, "I guess it was a week-long bug or food poisoning...something like that. But nothing dangerous."

"Oh, that's a relief," Mao Mao sighed, laughing nervously, "because I was worried it was something worse, like appendicitis. But I'm glad you recovered."

"Ugh, me too," Mimyao agreed, "last week was the _worst._ "

A loud siren sounded from inside the house, topped off by a flashing red light. The monster alarm.

"Finally, some action!" Mao Mao grinned, pumping a fist enthusiastically, "Oh, Mimyao, which way should we take on the aerocycle this time, the shortcut or the scenic route?"

"Hmmm..." Mimyao pondered, "let's take the shortcut."

"Ah, but the scenic route is so much more exciting," Mao Mao pointed out.

"Okay," Mimyao rolled her eyes playfully, "fine, let's take the scenic route."

"Great," Mao Mao nodded, taking Mimyao's hand and pulling her along to the living room, "the scenic route is actually the same distance anyway. Alright, here we go!"

*****

It turned out that it hadn't been a monster that set off the alarm. It was the Sky Pirates, who were attacking the village again with a new and improved Giant Laser Tube. As soon as Mao Mao had parked the aerocycle, he hopped off, inspecting the scene and cackling.

"Another useless weapon," Mao Mao jeered, grinning at the weapon Orangusnake was firing, "this is gonna be a piece of cake!"

"Don't say that now, dude," Badgerclops warned, hopping off the aerocycle with Adorabat on his shoulder, "you're gonna jinx it!"

"Yeah, sure," Mao Mao waved his deputy off, rolling his eyes, "go on without us, we'll catch up in a second. Not that this'll take long."

"Okay!" Adorabat chirped, flapping towards the battlefield with Badgerclops, "See you guys there!"

"So, what's the plan?" Mao Mao asked his wife, leaning on his parked aerocycle.

"It'd be safer if we attacked him from the ground," Mimyao suggested, "let's aim for the weapon."

"Are you sure?" Mao Mao cocked his head, surprised, "Because I think your famous Aerial Ambush would get the job done faster. I mean, why the different approach?"

Mimyao looked around frantically, mumbling to herself.

"What's wrong?" Mao Mao intrigued, picking up on her skittishness, "Are you not feeling up to this? It's okay if you're not; just say the word and I'll take care of it."

"No, no, I'm fine," Mimyao shook her head, "it's fine, I think I can do this...I think..."

"Don't worry, honey," Mao Mao assured her, "I've been fighting these chumps since the day I arrived in the valley; they're not as dangerous as they are mediocre. Just stay close if you're uneasy about it."

"Okay," Mimyao nodded, "let's do it."

The pair climbed up the side of one of the villages' buildings, running across the rooftops side by side. Mimyao enjoyed reliving chases with Mao Mao, just like the ones she used to embark on before they got married. Though now, Mao Mao had slowed down to accommodate Mimyao's speed, rather than taking the lead.

Mao Mao and Mimyao skidded to a halt, finally reaching Orangusnake. Mao Mao nodded to Mimyao, signaling the start of the attack, and he leapt into the air, slashing at Orangusnake. However, the villain was ready for him. He had blocked the move with his translucent purple axe, smirking at the sheriff.

"Well, well," Orangusnake began tartly, "if it isn't Sheriff Mao Mao and his salty girlfriend. Don't you know combat is best served with _hot sauce?!"_

"Actually, she's my wife now," Mao Mao countered, swinging his katana at his foe's head, "and I prefer my battles with _teriyaki sauce!"_

Orangusnake returned the attack, and a full-on clash ensued. Mimyao quickly whipped out her katana and joined in the attack; a two-on-one fight that Orangusnake could barely match. Just when his attackers had gained the upper hand, about to punt the leader of the Sky Pirates into the sky, got an idea. He wheeled his Giant Laser Tube around, turning the dial on the weapon to a different setting, and fired, leaving Mao Mao and Mimyao trapped inside a translucent purple cage.

"Ha!" Orangusnake boasted, jumping off the roof with his weapon to join his underlings in combat, "I told you it was better with hot sauce! That wife of yours is really off her game."

"Orangusnake, you coward!" Mao Mao shouted, attempting to slash his way out of the cage, but to no avail.

Mimyao sighed, slipping her katana back into its sleeve and staring at the ground self-consciously.

"Badgerclops and Adorabat will probably finish the Sky Pirates off for us," Mao Mao relented, putting his weapon away as well, "but we'll get 'em next time, right Mimyao?"

Silence.

"Hey," Mao Mao assured the cream cat, "it's okay. It's not your fault; we just need to be faster next time. Actually, I think we should have gone with your strategy."

Silence. Again.

"Mimyao," Mao Mao continued, "I...I'm sorry if I dragged you into something you weren't comfortable doing. I guess I wasn't thinking of last week, when you were--"

"Mao Mao," Mimyao spoke up, her light blue eyes tinted with worry.

"Yeah?" the sheriff blinked, listening intently.

"There's something... _important_...that you should know," the cream cat admitted, "but I'd prefer to tell you in private. When we get back to HQ."


	29. Birds and the Bees

"Department meeting!"

Not even a minute after Mao Mao had parked the aerocycle, Mimyao had called for a group meeting in the living room. Of course, Mao Mao was more than eager to attend, but Badgerclops and Adorabat were a little confused as to why a meeting was even called for in the first place.

"Ugh," Badgerclops complained, ascending the staircase with Adorabat on his shoulder, "fine, but this better not take too long, dude."

"It doesn't _matter_ how long the meeting is," Mao Mao hissed, shouldering the badger, "it's a _group meeting,_ who cares how long it is?"

"Ow, dude!" Badgerclops whimpered, "What was that for?! Why is this particular meeting _so_ important to you?"

"Mimyao doesn't call department meetings unless it's extremely important to _all_ of us," Mao Mao noted, _"that's_ why."

"I thought we had department meetings with the King?" Adorabat asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no," Mao Mao explained, "you're thinking of the monthly meetings, Adorabat. Department meetings can happen anytime, and they're just between us."

"Oh yeah," Adorabat nodded, "I get it now."

The group reached the top of the stairs and entered the living room, where Mimyao was already waiting for them. She was sitting on a chair in front of the couch, which was already a sign that this time, the meeting was serious. Mao Mao and Badgerclops sat on either side of Adorabat, who had plopped herself down in the middle of the sofa, blinking nervously.

"Alright," Mimyao began, clearing her throat before speaking, "I know the last week or so has been kinda crazy, and you guys probably have a lot of questions..."

As if on cue, Adorabat raised a wing, waiting to be called on.

"Yes, Adorabat?"

"Did we do something wrong?" the sweetypie intrigued.

"No," Mimyao assured her, "nothing I'm about to say is your fault. It's actually something that only Mao Mao and I..."

Badgerclops raised his hand, causing Mimyao to sigh and lose her train of thought.

"Yes, Badgerclops?"

"Will there be any snacks provided at this meeting?" the mechanically-enhanced badger asked.

"That's not really one of the questions I was thinking you would ask," Mimyao shrugged, "actually, you know what, save all your questions for the end, because this is actually really important."

"Can I at least grab something from the..."

"Badgerclops!" Mao Mao warned, "You can grab something later. Mimyao has something to say, and that's why we're here."

The black cat nodded at Mimyao, exchanging grateful smiles.

"Go ahead, honey."

"Right," Mimyao began, "so as I was saying, things have been pretty crazy around here for the past week or so. First the monthly meeting episode, then the weird symptoms I had...I won't tell you guys what you already know. The point is, I never got to tell you guys about my doctor's visit."

"Did something bad happen?!" Adorabat gasped, "Do you have to have surgery?!"

"What?" Mimyao shook her head nervously, "No no no, it's okay! I'm fine, Adorabat. The doctor just performed a urine test."

"Urine test?" Mao Mao raised an eyebrow, concerned, "Why would she make you do that?"

"Well, I wasn't sure at first either," the cream cat admitted, fidgeting a little, "but she went through my symptoms, and after she examined my sample..."

Mimyao scooted her chair closer to Mao Mao, holding his hands in her own. She locked eyes with her husband, starting to blush.

"Mao Mao, do you remember that rainy day, when you and I were alone in our room?" she glanced at Adorabat briefly, minding the fact that there was a child present, "And we did...you know...uh, birds and the bees?"

"I've never heard that phrase in my life," Mao Mao laughed nervously, "sorry. But I do remember what uh... _happened,_ during that rainstorm."

"Mao Mao," Mimyao purred, giving her husband's hands a gentle squeeze, "I'm pregnant."

"Wait...what?!" Badgerclops gasped.

Mao Mao's bright green eyes blinked in surprise, and Mimyao sighed, closing her eyes and waiting for his reaction. A wave of anxiety washed over her in anticipation. However, instead of being rejected, she found herself being pulled away from her chair and into the biggest hug she'd ever been wrapped in. A wet sniffle came from her right shoulder, and Mimyao's eyes snapped open in disbelief.

_Is he...crying?_

"Mao Mao?" Mimyao intrigued, hugging him back, "Are you okay?"

"I...*sniff"...I'm gonna be a father..." the sheriff replied, his happiness leaking from his eyes, "Mimyao, you have no idea how happy you just made me."

"Really?" the cream cat asked, pulling away, "You're not mad? You're not upset about this at all?"

"Are you kidding?" Mao Mao sniffled, wiping his eyes, "This...this is the best day of my life! Aside from our wedding day, of course. Why would I be upset about this?"

"Because I was scared you wouldn't want this baby," Mimyao confessed, "I was scared that you would be mad because we had one this early...and that you'd be mad at me."

"Mimyao...look at me."

The cream cat sighed, looking her husband in the eye. The sincerity in his expression almost made her want to cry, too, but it was an amazing feeling.

"I would _never_ be mad at you for something like this," Mao Mao assured her passionately, "to tell you the truth, deep down, I've always wanted kids. Even though my father isn't even close to a perfect father; even if your parents are less than desirable...I've always wanted a chance to be the father my father wasn't...but now that I get to be a parent with you? I'm so happy, Mimyao!"

"You are?"

"Yes!" Mao Mao grinned, tears brimming his eyes again, "And I promise you, I would never reject this baby. We wanted to have this. We knew what we were getting into that day, and we know what we're getting into now. I'm fully prepared for whatever this kid is gonna throw at us."

"I love you, Mao Mao," Mimyao purred, kissing Mao Mao between the ears, "you're amazing. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Mao Mao nodded, "but you're _more_ amazing."

"Wow, dude," Badgerclops added, "I never thought you'd actually want to be a dad, with the whole 'legendary hero' thing going on."

"I can still be a hero _and_ a father," Mao Mao rolled his eyes, "my father managed to do it for five of his six kids, why can't I do it with my _one_ kid?"

"He _says_ he's having one," Badgerclops murmured humorously, "that's what they all say."

"But..." Adorabat prompted, tapping her wings together, "does that mean that Mimyao can't fight with us anymore?"

"Well," Mao Mao assured her, "she can't fight with us right now, but she will soon! It just takes time."

"But we can still hang out, right?"

"Of course!" Mimyao patted the sweetypie between her ears, "We'll always have time for you, Adorabat. Who knows, maybe you and this baby will be best friends someday."

"You think so?" Adorabat grinned, her big yellow eyes sparkling excitedly.

"Sure," Mao Mao shrugged, "I'm sure you'll get along just fine. We'll just have to wait and see."


	30. Learning to Love Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao and Mimyao have less than eight months until their baby arrives! Thankfully, in the midst of all the chaos, Mao Mao is there to help his wife every step of the way: even if she doesn't think she'll be a good mom.

"I can't believe it's already been two months," Mimyao mused, watching her husband circle the entire month of April in the kitchen calendar, "time really is flying by...my due date feels so close, and yet so far away."

"You're telling me," Mao Mao nodded enthusiastically, slipping the pen he was using back in his sash, "it seems like only yesterday that I first found out you were pregnant! So...when do you think we should break the good news to our family and other friends?"

"Hmmm..." Mimyao pondered aloud, her tail flicking in thought, "would it be bad if we waited for another month or two? You know...until my baby bump is more visible?"

"Are you sure?" the black cat prompted, "Because I don't think people would mind if..."

"You just want everyone to know that you're gonna be a dad," Mimyao teased, placing a hand on her hip, "don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Mao Mao nodded eagerly, sweeping Mimyao off her feet and carrying her into the living room bridal-style, "I want everyone to know just how much I love our baby—and how much I love you. Which is a whole lot, by the way."

"Aw, honey," Mimyao purred, allowing Mao Mao to set her down on the couch, "you're too sweet to me. But I was just hoping we could wait, because we still have to get our ducks in a row with the whole 'morning sickness' thing."

"Well, alright," the sheriff agreed, albeit a tad reluctantly, "if you're not comfortable revealing that you're pregnant just yet, then I'm happy to compromise. Besides..."

Mao Mao smiled, wrapping an arm around Mimyao to place his hand on her stomach.

"I think you'd look adorable with a baby bump."

Mimyao giggled, resting her hand on top of Mao Mao's.

"Glad to hear it," she purred, leaning into her husband's touch.

The soon-to-be-parents sat in comfortable silence for a moment, cuddling on the couch and enjoying the peace and quiet. Since Adorabat and Badgerclops were out getting the groceries, they had the house to themselves for a little bit, which gave them just a little more alone time before they would have to balance their time with their little one. After a while, Mao Mao broke the silence, noticing that Mimyao was staring down at her midsection self-consciously.

_Oh jeez...is she feeling sick? Maybe I should take her to sit by the toilet, just in case..._

"What's wrong, honey?" he intrigued, gently rubbing his wife's belly, "Does your stomach hurt? Do you need me to take you to the bathroom?"

"Huh?" Mimyao snapped out of her trance, meeting Mao Mao's concerned gaze, "No, it's not that. It's just...do you think I'll be a good mom?"

"Do I...think you'll be a good mom?" Mao Mao blinked, surprised, "What makes you ask?"

It didn't take long for the sheriff to put two and two together.

"Oh..." he sighed, "is it because of...them?"

Mimyao nodded silently, pressing her forehead into Mao Mao's shoulder.

"I don't want to end up like my mom," she replied, in almost a whisper, "I don't want to hurt our baby the way she hurt me. What if it's a genetic thing? What if being a bad parent is in your blood, and you don't know until your kid gets a little older?"

"Mimyao. Look at me."

Mao Mao cupped the cream cat's face in his hands, his bright green gaze softening as Mimyao's eyes locked with his own. He ran his gloved thumbs over her cheeks, a warm, reassuring expression overtaking his visage.

"Being a good person isn't hereditary," he remarked, "it takes experience, courage, and effort, and you're no exception. Even though life put you through the wringer, you never gave up. You kept pushing forward, coming back stronger every time you were knocked down. You're a fighter, and that's what shaped you into the person you are today; the beautiful heroine I fell in love with from the start."

Mimyao stared back at Mao Mao, awestruck, her nerves and self-doubt already beginning to ebb into nothing as he continued.

"And I can say with certainty that you're _not_ Zurui Akio," the black cat added, "you're kindhearted, selfless, and more mature than that woman will ever be. You're Mimyao Mao—my dedicated life partner, my soulmate, and my everything."

Mao Mao paused for a moment, leaning over to plant a kiss on Mimyao's forehead.

"So, to answer your question, no, you're not gonna be a 'good' mom. You're gonna be an _amazing_ mom. We may not be perfect, but we're willing to keep learning and growing; for now, we know right from wrong, and that's enough. We'll navigate this whole parenting thing together, because you're not alone...okay?"

"Okay," Mimyao nodded, her smile returning as she wrapped her arms around Mao Mao's neck, "thanks, babe. I needed that."

"I love you," Mao Mao purred, kissing Mimyao again, this time on her nose, "and our baby will, too. Don't ever forget that. Because if you do, I'll drown you in kisses until you agree with me."

"I wouldn't mind that."

"I know you wouldn't."

The sheriff leaned down to inspect Mimyao's belly, delivering a kiss to his unborn baby as well.

"And you, little guy," he added, "I haven't even met you yet, and I already love you with all of my heart. And I'm always gonna keep you and mommy safe, even after you come into the world!"


	31. Early Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the sheriff's department is busy baking sugar cookies, Mimyao shares a video call with Atticus and Finn, where she finally breaks the news she and Mao Mao have been holding in for four months.

"Hey, dads!" Mimyao chuckled, waving to Atticus and Finn over their video call, "Sorry I couldn't come over today, we're making sugar cookies."

Behind her, it was apparent that the entire sheriff's department was hard at work. Badgerclops was mixing another batch of dough with his robo-arm, which had transformed into an electric mixer for just the occasion. On the opposing countertop, Mao Mao was trimming a sheet of dough with little cookie cutters; Christmas trees, gingerbread men, and snowmen were being lined onto cookie sheets and slipped into the oven. Adorabat and Mimyao's job was to decorate the cookies, and based on Atticus and Finn's faces, it was clear that they were very impressed.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself," Atticus mused, "you certainly are productive today. I've never seen so many sugar cookies in my life!"

"They look gorgeous, darling," the kangaroo sweetypie added, his hands clasped together in endearment, "absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thanks!" Adorabat piped up, holding one of the candy cane cookies she'd made, which was covered in red and white sprinkles, "I made this one all by myself!"

"And you did an excellent job," the fallow deer buck complimented, "ah, I remember when you and Athena were younger, Mimyao. We used to decorate cookies together every December."

"Heh, yep," Mimyao nodded, grabbing a tube of black frosting, "those were the days...are we still up for Christmas at your house?"

"Sure are!" Finn replied, "We're inviting everybody—Felicity and her parents, Athena—and you, of course! That is, if you want to come all the way over to Maplewood Valley. We know it's a long train ride, and you've got your town to worry about..."

"Yeah," the cream cat sighed, outlining the hat on her snowman cookie with the tube of frosting, "I was just thinking about that. Someone might have to stay behind, just in case of an emergency. But I really wanted to take Adorabat with us, because I've been wanting to spend some quality time with her. I know for a fact that there's no way I'm going without Mao Mao. And Badgerclops? Well, let's just say that he's _really_ looking forward to Christmas dinner, and I don't want to take it away from him..."

"Hmmm..." Atticus pondered aloud, "I see what you mean. But from my experience, most monsters don't like the cold, and considering that it's December...maybe there's nothing to worry about."

"You could be right," Mimyao admitted, "the King has Mao Mao's number, anyway. So if there _is_ an emergency, he could call us. That aside...there's something else you should know before we come over, dads."

"Oh?" Finn intrigued, "What's wrong, sweetheart? I remember you telling us about that 24-hour bug you had. Is it back again?"

Mimyao was silent for a moment, pondering what she should say as she finished decorating the snowman cookie. Placing it on the drying rack, she took a deep breath in, then exhaled, fidgeting in her seat as she prepared to break the news.

"Actually, I had a doctor's appointment a while back, and it turns out, it _wasn't_ a 24-hour thing. We had a urine test done, and I have some... _exciting_ news..."

She pushed her chair back, standing up to reveal her four-and-a-half-month belly bump, which comfortably fitted in the pink maternity sweater-dress she was wearing. The cream cat rested one hand on top of it, grinning sheepishly as Atticus and Finn's jaws dropped to the floor, clearly caught off guard.

"I'm pregnant," Mimyao continued, "I know, this is a little late, but we didn't want to break the news for a few months. At least until it was a little more visible, you know? I, uh...understand if you're upset that I didn't tell you sooner—"

"Upset?!" Finn gasped, the most ecstatic, teary-eyed expression overtaking his shock, "Are you kidding?! This is the best news I've received all year!"

"We're going to be grandpas..." Atticus shook his head in joyful disbelief, "I sure feel old now. But Finn is right, this is wonderful news! We're so happy for you, honey!"

All anxieties that Mimyao had in that moment instantly vanished. Atticus and Finn weren't angry with her. Had she told her biological parents about her impending parenthood, things might have gone much differently.

Thankfully, that hadn't been the case.

Here she stood, laughing over a video call with both of her fathers, while in the middle of decorating sugar cookies. By the looks of it, she had just given them the best early Christmas gift ever, and yet again, Mimyao found herself thanking her lucky stars for where the unpredictable forces of the universe had taken her. This, she thought, was bound to be the start of the happiest Christmas season to grace her life.


	32. Sisters by Chance, Friends by Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao and Athena have a heart-to-heart before her final ultrasound.

"So...this really is happening. First I'm his sister-in-law, now I'm the aunt of his baby."

Athena glanced at Mimyao from the corner of her eye, draping her right leg over her left on the waiting room chair. A hint of a smile lingered in her visage, but it was obvious that the Captain of the guard was still wrapping her head around the statement.

"Yep," Mimyao nodded, "for five months now. You know I wanted to tell you earlier, sis, but...I wasn't comfortable breaking the news to anyone at the time. I'm sor—"

"Oh, don't apologize," Athena replied calmly, "I would have done the same thing. Though I've never really considered having children myself. That being said, what made you change your mind, Mimyao?"

"If I'm being honest?" the pregnant feline shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure. There were a lot of factors. But I think the biggest was Adorabat. She's such a sweet and hardworking girl, and it kind of awakened some sort of motherly instinct in me. When I got my pregnancy test results, I knew it was meant to be."

"The five-year-old?" the doe muttered, "She can be that way at times. But her behavior wasn't as frequently good as it is now before you came to the valley. Let's just say that your husband isn't a very good influence."

Mimyao sighed, placing a hand on Athena's shoulder.

"Listen, Athena. I know Mao Mao can be a little... _intense,_ at times..."

"A little?" Athena raised an eyebrow at her, "Mimyao, I can name more than a few times where he damn near destroyed the entire village. Not to mention how _cocky_ and _arrogant_ he can be. I'm sorry, but the way we were raised—the way my father raised me—I can't stand to see someone act like that. Not in my valley."

"I know," the cream cat continued, "you and Mao Mao have some bad blood because of those sort of differences. But you have to understand that he didn't grow up with the loving father that you have—or a loving father figure at all. He had to figure out his morals and combat styles all by himself, so he's bound to react to situations differently than you. And that's okay. Because in the end, his morals are very similar to your own."

"Hmph…" the doe sighed, "I never thought of it that way. I suppose...I was so preoccupied with what Mao Mao was doing wrong, that I never considered the good that came from his actions. Perhaps I'm no better than he is."

"And neither am I," Mimyao agreed, "and neither is anyone. But that's such a beautiful thing, knowing that you're not the only imperfect one. It makes you feel a little less alone in life."

"You've really grown, Mimyao," Athena managed a smile, "saying existential things like that...are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Is it working?" the pregnant cat smirked.

"Oh, you stop that right this instant!" the Captain laughed, giving her shoulder a gentle nudge, "You drive me crazy, Mimi!"

"I haven't heard you laugh in forever," Mimyao giggled, "I just wanted to see if it still worked!"

"Well, clearly it does," Athena rolled her eyes in amusement, "that being said, about today's gender results."

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to find out first and tell Mao Mao, or get an official letter and let him in on the surprise factor?"

The chief deputy paused for a moment, her tail flicking in thought.

"I think I'll go with the latter."


	33. Congratulations, it's A...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, Mimyao and Mao Mao find out the gender of their baby.

"Well, Mrs. Mao," Dr. Cuddlestien began, adjusting the brim of her glasses, "are you ready to see your baby for the first time?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Mimyao replied, taking a deep breath.

The deputy already knew what an ultrasound was. Heck, she had done her research and preparation for this day for weeks in advance. But somehow, whether it was the cold of the table beneath her or her nerves, Mimyao found herself shivering a little at the thought of what was about to happen. She fought the urge to rest her hands on her stomach for comfort; the doctor had already rubbed the area with a special lubricating jelly that would facilitate the ultrasound equipment's movements.

"Try to relax," the teal sweetypie beside her instructed, "just lie still, and let the ultrasound transducer do its job."

Mimyao nodded, exhaling and glancing at the nearby screen as it buzzed to life. She could feel a cool surface pressing against her slicked-up belly as she watched, while Dr. Cuddlestien hummed in intrigue.

Before she knew it an image of the tiny, helpless baby the pregnant cat was carrying faded into view, contentedly curled up inside her womb.

Mimyao's heart started beating a little faster; not in fear, but profound adoration. She could practically hear the kitten's precious mewling now, imagining herself holding it close to her and never letting go, even if it wasn't yet born. It didn't matter if what Mimyao saw was only an ultrasound image. She was enamored by it—the life just beginning to unfold before her eyes.

It just might resonate with her for the rest of her pregnancy.

"Wow," she purred, in almost a whisper.

"Your baby is looking nice and healthy," Dr. Cuddlestien said at last, "I can tell you've been taking excellent care of your body."

"You can thank Mao for that one," Mimyao mused, "I never thought I'd be more on-target with something like pregnancy dieting until he came along. I can't wait to tell him the good news!"

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

"Hey, everyone! I'm home!"

The minute Mimyao opened the door to sheriff's HQ, envelope in hand, she was immediately greeted by an excited Adorabat. She clung to Mimyao's leg, giggling alongside her.

"Hey there, Adorabat!" the chief deputy grinned, plucking the sweetypie off the ground and into her arms, "How was your day? Did you have fun at school?"

"Skewl was kinda boring today," the five-year-old admitted, "but at the end of the day, we got to decorate the classroom with Christmas stuff! What did you do today, Mimyao?"

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Mimyao remarked, allowing Adorabat to flap free from her grasp, "What did I do today? Well, why don't you go get Badgerclops and Mao Mao, and meet me in the living room, and I can tell you there?"

"Aw phooey!" Adorabat sighed, "Can't you just tell me now?"

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, would I?"

"I guess you're right," the sweetypie agreed, flying down the hallway to retrieve her friends, "okie dokie, then!"

When she had left, Mimyao chuckled to herself, glancing at the officially-signed doctor's envelope in her hands. Before she could even begin to pry it open, she felt someone peck her on the cheek, shortly thereafter followed by the sound of Mao Mao's voice.

"Welcome back, honey."

"Hi, Mao," the pregnant cat purred, draping her arms over Mao Mao's shoulders to kiss him on the lips, "it's nice to see you. Assuming you guys didn't have much trouble with that glass dragon from earlier?"

"Nope," the sheriff replied, scooping Mimyao off her feet and carrying her to the couch bridal-style, "it was a piece of cake! But you know...we still miss fighting with you, Mimyao."

"I know," Mimyao assured him, "don't worry, only a few more months, and then maybe I can come back to work with you! I'm looking forward to it, too."

"Is that what I think it is?" Mao Mao intrigued, pointing at the envelope in his wife's hands.

"Yep," she nodded, "I asked Dr. Cuddlestien to print out the gender results instead of just telling me. You know, so we could all experience the excitement at the same time!"

"You really wanted to wait for us?" Mao Mao blinked in surprise, "Wow...honey, that's really sweet. You didn't have to do that, you know."

"But I wanted to!" Mimyao smiled, smoothing over the envelope with her thumb, "You guys are probably my closest friends, and if I'm being honest...the sheriff's department feels like a family to me. Even if you weren't allowed in the hospital, I wasn't going to leave any of you out. Especially you, Mao."

"I'm really sorry about that," the black cat apologized, "I know, today was a really exciting day, and I wasn't there to see it with you..."

"Hey," Mimyao assured him, "it's okay. I mean, I don't know what you did to get banned from the hospital, but...under those circumstances, I can understand why you couldn't come, even though you really wanted to. Besides..."

She reached into the envelope, just as Badgerclops and Adorabat joined the group on the couch, revealing a photo from her ultrasound. The tiny kitten from earlier elicited gasps of joy and anticipation from the sheriff's department, and Mimyao watched with pride, knowing that in a few short minutes, they would know even more about the baby than ever before.

"Cool baby, dudes!" Badgerclops complimented the lucky couple, "It's a boy, I'm calling it now."

"I think it's a girl!" Adorabat chimed in, gasping at the end, "We could be best friends!"

"I'm guessing y'all are ready to finally hear the gender reveal?" Mimyao asked, playfully rolled her eyes.

"Uh, heck yeah we are!" the badger smirked, "I'm betting on this. Also, I call dibs on being the godfather."

"You can't just call 'dibs' on that role," Mao Mao objected, "it's our decision!"

"Alright, alright," Mimyao waved them off, "do you guys want to hear it or not?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" Adorabat nodded, perching on Badgerclops' shoulder, her eyes shimmering with excitement.

"Alright," the cream cat announced at last, pulling out the paper from the envelope, "it says, 'congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Mao, your ultrasound results confirm that you are expecting a'...uh..."

Mimyao squinted at the paper, the rest of the group awaiting her conclusion intently.

"What's wrong, honey?" Mao Mao prompted, "Did they forget to fill out the form?"

"No, it's not that," the deputy shook her head, "it's just...I can't read the doctor's handwriting."

"You're having a what?" Badgerclops gasped, "Noooo, the suspense is killing me!"

"Let me try," Mao Mao offered, accepting the paperwork from Mimyao, "we're having...uh...a jewel? Eject? No, no, no! You're right, this doesn't make any sense! I can't read it either..."

"Oh no!" Adorabat sighed, "How are y'all gonna find out if you're having a little girl or boy now?"

"Hold on a minute!" Badgerclops suggested, "Let me see. I can read cursive."

"You can try, I guess," Mao Mao shrugged, "it's not like anyone else can read that—"

"A girl."

"Wait..." Mimyao's eyes widened, her hands flying over her mouth, "what?!"

"It says," Badgerclops explained, "'congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Mao, your ultrasound results confirm that you are expecting a girl'!"

"Are you sure you read that right?" Adorabat asked, raising an eyebrow at the mechanically-enhanced badger.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he shrugged, "it's easy to get confused with handwriting like that, but I think I got it. Congratulations, guys!"

"So we're having a girl..." Mao Mao muttered, an ecstatic smile slowly creeping across his face, "we're having a baby girl, Mimyao!"

"Yes!" the cream cat grinned, tears brimming her eyes as her husband engulfed her in a hug, "Oh, Mao Mao, I'm so happy! Did you have a preference?"

"Oh, no," the sheriff shook his head, "no, no. Well...to be honest, I _was_ kind of hoping for a girl. You know, because of the five sisters thing. Did you want a girl?"

"I did," Mimyao nodded, pulling away and wiping her eyes, "I really did! But in the end, I guess it doesn't really matter to me. I mean, I'm having a baby with _you,_ Mao Mao. She'll be an amazing daughter."

"I can't wait to meet her," Mao Mao added, kissing Mimyao's baby bump, "our beautiful little hero. I love her with all of my heart already."


	34. 'Tis the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimyao and the gang head over to her dads' house for Christmas.

It was a peaceful winter morning in Pure Heart Valley. The declining temperatures of December had at last reached a head, and thus, the night prior, a fresh blanket of snow had descended upon the village. An ethereal white spread as far as the eye could see; trees lined with rows upon rows of icicles were now covered in a dusting of snowflakes, Purewater Lake and its tributaries were tightly sealed beneath thick sheets of ice, and atop the Ruby Pure Heart, several feet of snow were packed together, meeting in the crease at the center.

All that could be heard, if at all, was the chirping of the titmice. They danced above the snow-capped forest, filling the air with their lovely songs of ethereal glory, untouched and unaltered by the winter wonderland which surrounded them. Yes, it was indeed a quiet morning, all the more appropriate for such a beautiful scene.

It was almost... _too_ quiet...

And that was when Mimyao bolted awake. Not for morning sickness or the uncontrollable urge to empty her bladder that her pregnancy typically disturbed her sleep for, but a moment of near incomprehensible panic. The answer, however, started to become more clear as the cream cat nudged her sleeping husband frantically.

"Mao Mao! Wake up!"

"Wha—?!" he snorted, snapping back to reality as he, too, shot upright in their shared bed, "Huh?! What's going on?"

It was at that moment that the pair spared their alarm clock a glance, their eyes darting to stare at each other urgently as they realized what time it was. 7:05

"Shit!"

Mao Mao promptly sprang to his feet, sprinting out of the bedroom while Mimyao tried to leave the mattress as fast as possible, snagging a comb and working it through her fur. She could hear Mao Mao shouting down the hall for Badgerclops and Adorabat to wake up and get ready, followed by the sound of scuffling against the floorboards. Clearly, their alarm clock hadn't worked either.

"The airport van's gonna leave without us!" Mimyao gasped, shoving the comb into her suitcase, which she had placed at the foot of the bed for convenience.

"Not on my watch!" the sheriff shook his head, zipping back into the bedroom, "Honey, have you seen my suitcase?! I'll carry yours too, wouldn't want you carrying all that by yourself."

"Right here!" the cream cat replied hastily, handing the luggage to her husband and waving him into the living room, "I already have Adorabat's and Badgerclops' packed, too; they're in the living room!"

"Great," Mao Mao nodded, "then we're ready! We better get moving, then, it looks like the airport van is here already..."

"You're telling me!" Mimyao sighed, "I can't believe our alarms didn't go off! I swear I set them last night..."

"No time to worry about that," Badgerclops cut her off, grabbing both his and Adorabat's suitcases and making a beeline for the front door, "let's move, y'all!"

"Wait!" Mao Mao stopped him, "Where's Adorabat?!"

"Adorabat, sweetie!" the chief deputy called for the sweetypie, her tail fur frazzled along with her nerves, "Come on, we have to go!"

"I'm here!" Adorabat called back, flapping into the living room and darting into Mimyao's arms, "I just had to turn off the lights."

"Oh, good thinking," Mimyao nodded, bolting out of the house with Mao Mao and Badgerclops close behind, "we were in such a hurry that we almost forgot...thank you for that."

Sure enough, a white van with the words _Pure Heart Valley International Airport_ plastered on the side was parked just outside HQ, unlocking upon the group's arrival. Thinking quickly, Badgerclops opened the door closest to the back of the van, piling the four suitcases together, which allowed time for Mao Mao and Adorabat to enter the van. Shortly thereafter, Badgerclops held open the door for Mimyao, helping the pregnant feline into the van with a polite grin.

"After you, m'lady!"

"Well thank you, good sir!" Mimyao giggled, taking the seat next to Mao Mao.

And with that, the craziness was, for the most part, over. The van took off down the hill towards the village, with the entire sheriff's department inside, perhaps with a little time to spare. Mimyao sighed in relief, sinking into the leather seat, albeit sandwiched between her friends.

"Well, we made it," Mao Mao remarked, "good hustle, everyone, good hustle."

"Just barely," Mimyao added, "next time we visit my dads, Mao, remind me to set our alarms at the butt crack of dawn."

"The butt crack of dawn?" Badgerclops chortled, "Where did you learn that phrase? I'm kinda jealous that you knew it and I didn't."

"Oh, it's just something Finn used to say when I was a kid," the cream cat shrugged, "Atticus never really 'approved' for say, because he was trying to teach me and Athena to be polite little ladies, but I think that deep down, he found it as funny as we did."

"I think it's silly!" Adorabat giggled, crawling into Mimyao's lap, "Your daddies are really nice. Kind of like my daddy, but heroes! I wonder what their house looks like...?"

"Well..." Mimyao chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "it's a lot... _bigger_ than HQ. You'll just have to wait and see for yourself."


	35. Home for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sheriff's department arrives at Maplewood Manor for the holidays.

"Whoa," Mao Mao remarked, staring through the fancy metal gate at the entrance of Atticus and Finn's property.

"Yeah," Mimyao added, nodding with amusement, "whoa."

Adorabat and Badgerclops peered through the iron bars in silent admiration, completely aghast at what they were seeing. The Damajikas, as it seemed, were living in the lap of luxury.

Just beyond the gate stood the largest deluxe cabin that just about any member of the sheriff's department had ever seen. The house had it all: six master bedrooms, overlapping party decks, an exquisite living room, a massive garage, and even an indoor swimming pool with an adjoining hot tub. Added to the fact that the place was embellished with lavish outdoor lighting, near immaculate landscaping, and even a waterfall overlooking an artificial river, one could hardly assume that this majestic structure on the edge of Maplewood Valley's forest was anything other than a mansion.

And based on what Mimyao had been told, it _was._

"Jeez, Mimyao," Badgerclops broke the silence at last, "I know you told us your dads were legendary heroes, but I never thought they were _this_ loaded!"

"Oh, the house itself has been here longer than any of us have been alive," Mimyao explained, her tail wavering behind her, "according to their family history, the Damajika family has been passing down the Maplewood Manor from generation to generation for centuries. Atticus and Finn only renovated it to make it look more modern."

"So..." Adorabat asked, landing on Mimyao's shoulder, "who gets to live in there next?"

"That would be Athena," the pregnant cat replied, "usually, the property rights would go to the eldest son, but...well, let's just say that Atticus and Finn don't have one. That said, Athena is my dads' only biological child, and she's also the oldest, if you include me. So the house is part of her inheritance."

"And what if she doesn't want it?" Mao Mao prompted, "Assuming she doesn't have any kids, that is."

"Then I guess you and I are next in line, Mao," Mimyao shrugged, "considering that I'm technically their adoptive daughter."

"Imagine raising a family in a huge cabin like that..." the sheriff mused, "plenty of room for training and family time...I bet five kids could live in there with the two of us! Maybe even more, if they were to share bedrooms."

"Five kids?" Mimyao chuckled, guiding Mao Mao's hands to rest on her baby bump, "Don't you think it's a little _early_ to consider having more than one, Mao? We still have our firstborn to worry about. Let's get our ducks in a row before we even think about another pregnancy."

"Heh, I guess you're right," Mao Mao caved, smoothing over his wife's belly with his thumbs, "besides, I'm happy that we're having a baby at all! One is better than none, and it's enough to stay under my father's radar for at least a little while...right?"

"Even if he does find out," Mimyao muttered, "I'm not letting that condescending jerk near my baby. Your sisters? I'm still on the fence about them, because the only other time I've met them was at our wedding. But I trust your mom. She's a good woman and I think she's just as fed up with her husband as we are."

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," the sheriff shrugged, "that aside...how do we get into your dads' house?"

"Simple," the pregnant cat grinned, pressing a button on the side of the gate and waiting.

After a moment, Atticus's voice broke the silence, ringing out into the late December air.

"Damajikas, resident speaking."

"Hey, dad!" Mimyao purred, "It's Mimyao. I brought the rest of the group, too."

"Oh, in that case, come on in! I'll open the gates for you."


	36. You Will Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorabat has a nightmare, so Mimyao helps calm her down.

(The song in this chapter is from Helluva Boss, one of my favorite shows! I edited a few of the lyrics to suit MMHOPH, but it's still a beautiful song and I love it on a personal level ;w;)

Sleep. Something that had been eluding Mimyao's nights for practically six months now. Since she had gotten pregnant with her soon-to-be future daughter, the cream cat's symptoms had set in at full swing. Though the months were flying by, there were some days that seemed to drag on and on, as though she was infinitely locked in time, all because of the side effects of carrying a kitten in her belly.

Frequent urination? Yep. Cravings? Of course. The sheriff's department's olive supply wouldn't be dwindling half as much if Mimyao didn't have a hankering for them. Morning sickness? Well, it wasn't as bad as it used to be, but it had been replaced with something worse: motion sickness.

She had found out the hard way, because when the group was on their way to Pure Heart Palace for a monthly meeting, she'd gotten sick all over Mao Mao, and he and his wife had had to shower the instant they'd arrived at their destination. Mimyao, to say the least, was _extremely_ embarrassed about the incident. It was agreed that she couldn't ride the aerocycle anymore, and if she was going anywhere at all, it had to be on another method of transportation, like a car.

But perhaps the most intolerable pregnancy symptom of all was the deputy's insomnia. Every evening, she'd hop into bed with Mao Mao, and for once, he would fall asleep first. Thankfully, he didn't snore, which normally would have eliminated a major disruption from his wife's sleeping patterns. But even despite that fact, Mimyao would lie awake for hours at a time, curled around her belly bump, which had grown enough to warrant side-sleeping. Now, she slept almost completely naked, aside from a pregnancy bra and underpants.

 _Ugh..._ she thought, resting both hands on her tummy, _sweetie, I love you, but the night owl stuff has to stop at some point. I need sleep if I want to function tomorrow, and I can't drink coffee right now, you know._

A moment later, she could feel her unborn daughter press her foot against her stomach walls, and a tiny lump appeared beneath her hands. Mimyao smiled, lightly smoothing her fingers over it in an attempt to connect with the baby.

_Hey there, junior. Enjoying yourself?_

As quickly as the kick had arrived, it left, and the cream cat chuckled quietly, not wanting to wake up her sleeping husband.

_Okay, then. See you later._

Mimyao sighed, a silent yawn escaping her maw as her eyelids fluttered closed. At long last, she was finally ready to attempt another nap. However, the peace didn't last long, as a familiar cry pierced her eardrums, and she snapped upright, alerted to the audible distress coming from down the hallway. Adorabat was calling her.

"Mimyao! Mao Mao!"

The cream cat gasped, surprised to find that her husband was still sleeping like a rock. She considered waking him up, but shook her head, grunting as she slid off the mattress. Not wanting to approach the five-year-old sweetypie in her undergarments, Mimyao snagged the fuzzy purple robe hanging on the bedroom door, which bore a moon and stars pattern, similar to the night sky just outside her window.

She slipped it on as she departed for Adorabat and Badgerclops's room, tiptoeing on the wood floor through the darkness of the house. However, Mimyao didn't have to walk much farther, as Adorabat had skittered out of her bedroom to find her, shivering in fear as the chief deputy approached her.

"Adorabat?" Mimyao whispered, "What's wrong? Is there a monster in the house?!"

"M-Mimyao!" Adorabat stammered, clinging to Mimyao's legs, "I had a bad dream...a really scary, bad one..."

"Hmm," the pregnant cat hummed, calmly lifting the little bat into her arms and carrying her into the living room, "you had a nightmare? I'm sorry, sweetie. What was it about?"

"There was this really big monster," the sweetypie explained, "and it destroyed everything! The entire village was on fire, and you and Mao Mao tried to save me...but the monster killed me! Just like how mom died...I'm scared, Mimyao. What if that actually happens in real life?!"

"Shh, shh," Mimyao purred, hugging Adorabat closer to her, "it's okay, Adorabat. I would never let that happen to you, and neither would Mao Mao. You're very precious to us, and we'll protect you with our lives."

"You promise?" Adorabat sniffled.

"I promise," the cream cat nodded, sliding open the door to the verandah and closing it as she stepped outside, "I would never let anything happen to you, my special little deputy."

The pair gazed at the night sky as they entered the wooden platform. The sky was clear of any clouds tonight, showering the snow-capped landscape in a pale white light. It was cold, but Mimyao's fluffy robe shielded her and the five-year-old in her arms from the freezing atmosphere. The deputy decided that this was the perfect environment for her to calm Adorabat's nerves. And she knew just how to do it.

"It always seems more quiet in the dark," Mimyao sang, gazing at the glorious nature of the winter evening, "it always seems so stark; how silence grows under the moon, constellations gone so soon..."

She slowly strode forward, her gentle voice lingering in the icy air, seeming to quietly echo off the walls of the verandah. Adorabat was rendered virtually breathless, amazed to hear Mimyao singing for the first time.

"I used to think that I was bold; I used to think love would be dumb."

Mimyao approached the farthest railing of the training space, giving both herself and the sweetypie in her arms an amazing view of the sky. A plethora of stars were sprinkled across the horizon in swathes, flickering in the darkness like individual candle flames. Amidst them all, a full moon glowed in the distance, illuminating the indigo sky.

"And now my stories have been told," the pregnant cat continued, gazing down at Adorabat, "except for one."

Adorabat blinked up at her in awe, her huge yellow eyes practically glimmering with innocence. Just as Mimyao had finished her second set of lyrics, she returned her attention to the sky, taking in the beautiful sight before her.

"As the stars start to align," she continued, "I hope you take it as a sign: that you will be okay. Everything will be okay."

She hugged Adorabat closer to her, her song piercing the once-silent environment of the valley with a reassuring, loving tone; almost like a mother would. To the pair's surprise, a comet shot across the moon, its tail dragging behind it in a spectacular display that nearly made Mimyao's heart burst with ecstasy.

"And should the universe collapse, although the day could be my last, you will be okay. When I'm gone you'll be okay."

Mimyao's lullaby was beginning to lull Adorabat to sleep. She snuggled into Mimyao's robe, a contented yawn escaping her mouth as she drifted off. The singer of her serenade smiled down at the little bat, slowly waltzing back into the house. Mimyao kept singing, but did so cautiously so as to not disturb Adorabat.

"And when creation goes to die," she concluded, approaching Adorabat's bunk and gently hanging her upside-down above it, "you can find me in the sky, upon the last day..."

The deputy peered over her shoulder one last time, smiling proudly. Mission accomplished.

"...and you will be okay."


End file.
